Un amor sin tiempo ni espacio
by karyn1
Summary: El amor es el poder mas grander en el mundo muggle y magico, con amor la lucha siempre es mas facil, el amor logra que lo imposible se vuelva realidad
1. Introducción

"Un amor sin Tiempo ni Espacio"

"**Un amor sin Tiempo ni Espacio"**

Hola….

Esta es la introducción a una historia que se esta maquinando en mi mente, aun no tengo todo del todo claro pero como una amiga me dijo, lo mejor se da al momento se escribir, como es obligado, los personajes no son míos, todos son propiedad de J.K.Rowling, y mi único fin es compartir mis ideas con todos aquellos a quienes les guste Harry Potter…

Espero que les guste y pondré tono mi empeño en hacer que esta historia sea agradable para quien la lea.

Es mi primer fic largo aun no estoy segura cuantos capítulos lo conformaran pero espero en verdad les guste.

Para aquellos que leen la traducción que estoy haciendo sobre **For Old Times' Sake ** juro terminarla próximamente ya tengo el capitulo 6, espero no defraudarlos.

Esta al igual que mi traducción es un James/Hermione extraño lo se pero en verdad sueño con esta pareja.

Bueno los dejo con la introducción de "**Un amor sin Tiempo ni Espacio"**

**Introducción**

Al comenzar el ultimo año en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, muchos de los alumnos de esa generación veían este su ultimo año, como una puerta para el mundo exterior, otras como los integrantes del Trío de Oro de Gryffindor, sabían que este era un año crucial en sus vidas, no solo porque seria su ultimo año, sino porque este seria el año de la guerra, ellos lo sabían y querían estar preparados para cualquier cosa que se presentara, Harry había hablado con sus amigos sobre todo lo que el anciano Dumbledore le contó la profecía hecha por Trelowny cuando él estaba por nacer, en la que decía que él Harry Potter era el elegido para acabar con Voldemort porque tenia un poder que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no conocía.

Al final de su quinto año, Harry supo de que poder hablaba la profecía y gracias a el pudo deshacerse de la presencia que lo invadió en el ministerio de magia, recordando todos y cada uno de los momentos felices pasados con sus amigos y la imagen que el Espejo de Oesed le mostró en su primer año, cuando conoció a Sirius y lo ayudo, en conjunto con Hermione su mejor amiga y casi hermana, a escapar del beso del dementor y como un año después se reencontró con el, sus cartas y su apoyo. El "amor" la fuerza que Voldemort no conoce por nunca haberlo recibido, por crecer en un orfanato, por enterarse que aun cuando era el heredero de uno de los mas grandes magos de la historia, descendiente de uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts, Salazar Slytheryn, a pesar de eso el resulto ser un mestizo, hijo de un muggle que en cuanto se entero de su existencia lo había abandonado, y luego su madre también lo abandono tras darle la vida, eso y los años de vivir con personas que no lo comprendían, ni comprendían lo que sucedía a su alrededor cuando se enfurecía o estaba feliz, ocasiono que fuera un ser solitario, y la soledad solo lleva al desastre cuando nunca en el camino encuentras a alguien que te brinde el calor de un abrazo o una palabra de aliento que inunde tu corazón de esperanza. Todo eso hizo que Tom Marvolo Ridle se convirtiera, pesa del deseo de poder en un ser despreciable como Voldemort o el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado para aquellos que temen hasta su nombre.

Regresando con nuestros amigos Harry conocedor de la profecía que giraba entorno a su persona se promedio que si en su momento se convertiría en un asesino, seria por un solo ser, sus manos solo se mancharían de la sangre de un solo ser, Voldemort, el no le temía, al contrario sentía una inmensa lastima por el por Tom, pese a que ambos tuvieron una vida similar y hasta podría decirse que la de Harry fue mas cruel que la de Voldemort, ya que aun cuando se encontrara con su familia nunca se sintió como parte de ella, el Harry no Eligio el camino del mal, como podría decirse, sino que dirigió su camino hacia la luz de la esperanza que le brindaron sus amigos del colegio y el amor hacia quienes dieron su vida por el sus padres, ellos lo llenaron de "amor" aun cuando no los recuerde se sabe poseedor de un gran amor, amor que llevo a sus padres a la muerte solo por protegerlo.

El amor la fuerza que mueve al mundo y la misma que hará que sucesos increíbles se presenten en este nuevo año, el cual traerá sorpresas y alegrías a nuestro trío favorito.

Harry Potter sabrá que la fuerza del amor puede con todo y derriba las barreras mas fuertes, aun las de la muerte, si, el ojiverde sabrá que cuando el amor y la magia se unen todo es posible y su mejor amiga lo ayudara a entenderlo junto con alguien que creyó ver hasta el día de su muerte, pero que lo hará muy feliz pese a todo y a todos.

Hermione Granger conocerá el amor de la persona que menos se espera, y tendrá que enfrentarse a prejuicios por hacer que su amor salga a flote, él, el amor de su vida vendrá de muy lejos a mover todo su mundo y a poder a prueba su amistad y los lazos de hermandad que tiene con cierto chico de cabellos azabaches y mirada calida.

Ronald Weasley como en muchas otras ocasiones dará todo por el inmenso amor que tiene hacia su familia y amigos. Se vera confundido por los sucesos que rondaran este su ultimo año cono estudiante.

Por otro lado la guerra próxima los hará madurar de forma rápida y los obligará a tomar elecciones que pueden cambiar sus vidas por siempre.

Aquí les dejo la introducción, espero le allá gustado…

Espero sus opiniones, nos leemos pronto

Besos a todos.


	2. Capitulo1 Sueños

Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1.**** Sueños.**

Hacia una semana que estaban en el castillo, una semana llena de sorpresas, algunos cambios importantes en el profesorado, el regreso de Remus Lupin fue el mejor de ellos, nuevamente como profesor de DCAO, con todo lo sucedido en los últimos tiempos, el regreso de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, los mortifagos atacando en suburbios muggles y en las comunidades mágicas, muy pocos alumnos habían regresado al colegio, y ningún padre puso objeción al regresos del que según sus hijos ha sido el mejor profesor que hayan tenido en esa materia.

Una semana en que Harry no había dejado se oír esa voz en sus sueños, voz que en un principio solo eran murmullos, pero que cada día se hacia mas fuerte, como si se estuviese acercando, eso lo mantenía alerta, además de que cada día, o mejor dicho cada noche, esa voz se le hacia mas y más conocida, sentía haberla escuchado entres aun cuando no recordaba de donde ni hace cuanto tiempo, pero no dejaba de ser familiar y hasta cierto punto reconfortante.

_-Harry, ya pronto estaré nuevamente junto a ti. Estaré contigo en esta difícil tarea que se te a encomendado. Se que eres fuerte y podrás con ella, aun así pronto estaré a tu lado_.

Despertó desconcertado, nuevamente ese sueño en el que no lograba ubicar el sitio donde se encontraba solo podía ver que caminada entre nubes, y una neblina espesa no le permitía ver al dueño de esa voz.

Pero esta vez fue diferente, la voz, se sentía, se oía demasiado cerca, como si la persona que hablara estuviese a su lado, lo hacia sentirse protegido, respaldado en las faenas por venir.

Se irguió en su cama, miro a su alrededor, aun era de noche, sus compañeros de habitación seguían dormidos, pero el sabia que no podría conciliar el sueño nuevamente, así que con el mayor cuidado, se puso de píe y salio de la habitación para dirigirse a su Sala Común, talvez el calor de la chimenea lograba hacerlo sentir bien y talvez, solo talvez, dormir un poco más. Bajo las escaleras pensando que sería buena idea llamar a Dobby, para que le trajese algo de comer.

Cuando llego al ultimo escalón, logro ver una silueta acurrucada en uno de los sillón, tal parecía que el no era el único en no poder dormir. Con paso ligero se dirigió al cuerpo en el sillón, siendo una agradable sorpresa descubrir que se trataba de su mejor amiga, si en el sillón, con los ojos cerrados y aun sin percatarse de la presencia de su amigo, se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga, quien lo ha acompañado, en todas sus andanzas dentro y fuera del castillo, su pilar hasta ese momento, su cimiento mas fuerte, su hermana de vida y espíritu.

Casi con miedo a su reacción, se acerco lo que mas pudo para susurrarle al oído…

"Herms… Mione… ¿estas despierta, que haces aquí?"

La chica se removió inquieta en el sillón, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada esmeralda de su mejor amigo, para ella también ha sido hasta estos momentos como un hermano, ese que nunca tuvo, su mayor apoyo, en las situaciones mas difíciles, aquel al que cuida, mima, y apoya como una madre podría hacerlo, para ella no era mas que un niño a quien le faltaba tanto cariño, cariño que ella estaba dispuesta a brindarle, para hacerlo feliz.

"mmm… a hola Harry, ¿Qué haces levantado?, ¿te sientes mal?, ¿sucede algo?"

Esa era su amiga, la que siempre estaba al tanto de el en todo momento y que se preocupaba por el mas mínimo detalle, que si le dolía la cicatriz, que si callo de la escoba, que si discutió con Ron, que si se ha enamorado, en fin, en ella podría confiar, y sería capaz de poner su vida en sus manos, ya que sabia que ella la protegería con la suya propia.

"Calma, Hermione, no te alteres… no pasa nada, solo… no puedo dormir, y se me ocurrió bajar y pedir a Dobby algo de comer… pero ¿Qué estas haciendo TÚ aquí?..."

"Oh, yo… nada, solo que al igual que no he podido dormir, sigo teniendo sueños raros…"

"¿Sueños raros…?" Pregunto con sincera preocupación, la cual reflejaba en su rostro. "¿Qué clase de sueños son esos?"

"Nada, no te preocupes son cosas de mías… de chicas…" continuo al ver la cara interrogante del chico.

"¿Con que de chicas… eeehhhh?" le dijo, ya con una mirada picara "Quieres decir sueños… de chicas, con chicos ¿es eso?, cuéntame Herms, ¿quien atormenta tus sueños…?

"Hay Harry, contigo no se puede" dijo levantándose de su asiento para tomar su varita y avivar el fuego de la chimenea.

Volvió a tomar asiento a un lado de su amigo, el cual le dirigió una mirada interrogante pero a la vez con cierta picardía.

"En verdad Harry, no es nada, es solo que sueño con alguien pero no se quien es y no logro ver su rostro…" ante esto el pelinegro se extraño ya que esos sueños se parecían mucho a los sueños que el estaba teniendo últimamente.

"Ahora que lo dices, yo también e soñado con alguien, a quien no logro ver, pero hoy e escuchado claramente sus palabra, antes solo eren murmullos lejanos, pero hoy ha sido tan claro, como si estuviera junto a mí…"

"Sí y que te dijo esa voz?" pregunto ya muy interesada la castaña.

"Pues me dijo, algo así como, _ya pronto estaré contigo, para apoyarte en tu tarea, _ la verdad ahora que lo preguntas no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero si te puedo decir que lo escuche muy fuerte y claro…"

"¿Qué estas pensando?" le cuestiono, al ver la expresión que tenia, el ceño fruncido y atacando cruelmente su labio inferior, señal inequívoca de que estaba analizando lo que el le ha contado, para tener una respuesta ha eso.

"Nada, solo que es muy raro que los dos soñemos cosas similares… claro yo no escucho, ni veo prácticamente nada, solo siento una presencia muy fuerte, pero ¿sabes?, me siento protegida ante esa presencia, pero me intriga…"

"Tal vez, sea tu inconciente que desea alguien que la proteja…"

"No lo creo, tu te encargas de eso, y he de decirte que hasta el momento lo has hecho de maravilla…" termino y le dedico a su amigo y una hermosa sonrisa.

"Si, pero yo te cuido por que te quiero como si fueras mi hermana, talvez tu quieras otra clase de protecc…"

No pudo terminar la frase debido a que recibió un cojín en la cara, enviado por Hermione, quien se reía de él y las caras que estaba poniendo.

"aaaahhhh… con que quieres guerra, señorita…" y le envió el cojín de vuelta, solo que este no llego a su destino ya que la chica fue mas rápida y lo evito.

"No Harry, no empieces…" de dijo al ver que tomada otro cojín con la clara intención de lanzarlo en su dirección.

"¿Pero, porque no, si tu has empezado?"

"Yo, solo lo hice para que no dijeras esas cosas, en este momento yo no puedo esperar nada del amor, además ¿quién se fijaría en mi?, no a mi no me hace falta ninguna otra protección que la que ya tengo…" le contesto firme, pero con una mirada un tanto triste.

"Venga, no te pongas así, claro que cualquier chico se podría fijar en ti, tu eres muy hermosa, además de inteligente, bondadosa, amable y demás calificativos y cualidades que cualquier chico espera en una chica…"

"Y, claro que es tiempo para e amor, cualquier momento es bueno para eso, o por lo menos eso es lo que Dumbledore dice cada que lo veo, que el amor es el mas grande poder de todos, y que si hay amor todo es posible…" continuo al ver que su amiga seguía aun muy interesada en las baldosas que cubren el piso de la sala común.

"ya, Harry, tu dices eso, por que me quieres, pero no creo que a algún chico del colegio se interese por mí, más haya de pedirme los apuntes o para que los ayudes a entender algún hechizo de Transformaciones o una de las Pociones de Snape."

"No te subestimes, además ya veras que llegado el momento, TU momento, encontraras a la persona adecuada… claro siempre que esa persona se gane primero mi confianza, porque si no es así no dejare que se te acerque a menos de 10 metros de distancia…"

Ante esto la castaña no pudo mas que reír, y su humos mejoro considerablemente, aun no lograba comprender como es que Harry siempre tenia las palabras adecuadas para hacerla sentir bien, aun cuando ella veía todo negro, el se encargaba de hacer que viera los colores a través de la oscuridad.

"Bueno, y cuando piensas llamar a Dobby, para que nos traiga comida…"

"¡Dobby!" con ligero plop el elfo apareció frente a ellos haciendo una muy pronunciada reverencia, ante el mejor y mas grande mago que el ha conocido en toda su vida, claro sin contar con el buen Albus Dumbledore.

"¡Harry Potter! En que puedo servirle" una nueva reverencia antes de dirigirse a la castaña "señorita, amiga de Harry Potter, estoy también a sus ordenes…"

"Gracias Dobby, y puedes llamarme Hermione" contesto la chica con una sonrisa sincera.

"Dobby, podrías traernos algo de las cocinas, no se, ¿talvez un poco de leche caliente y algunos pastelillos?" le dijo el ojiverde al elfo.

"Por su puesto, joven Potter, en un momento…" y desapareció, regresando a los pocos minutos, con una jarra de leche caliente sobre una charola que tenia dos tazas y unos pastelillos que se veían deliciosos.

"Aquí tiene, Harry Potter, señorita Hermione…" ante esto ambos negaron con la cabeza sonriendo. "¿Alguna otra cosa en la que Dobby pueda ayudarles?"

"No Dobby, muchas gracias por todo, ya te puedes retirar, y recuerda que es Harry, solo Harry…"

"Hasta pronto, Joven, Señorita…" Contesto el elfo ignorando lo ultimo dicho por el joven amo, y haciendo una nueva reverencia.

Ambos jóvenes tomaron asiento sobre los cómodos sillones de la sala, mirando al crepitante fuego de la chimenea, mientras se sumergían en sus pensamientos y en el recuerdo de sus respectivos sueños, esto hasta que un tercero, guiado por el olor de los pastelillos y la leche caliente lo despertó de su apacible sueño, y los miro con fingida molestia.

"¿Quién se creen ustedes dos para organizar una pijamada, sin mi adorable presencia, y además comerse los deliciosos pastelillos que estoy viendo sin acordar se su buen amigo que desfallece de hambre…?"

"Hay Ron, tu siempre tienes hambre" le dijo una castaña que le devolvía una mirada divertida al ver las caras que este hacia frente a los pastelillos que lo llamaban

"Si Ron, además, nosotros no organizamos nada, sin contar con tu presencia, solo nos encontramos aquí, ya que ninguno podía dormir…"

"Bueno, en ese caso, quedan perdonados, pero eso si, yo también quiero una taza de leche…"

Con un movimiento de varita, la castaña hizo aparecer frente al joven una taza para que este pudiera servirse su tan deseada leche.

Y así, estuvieron un rato más, hasta que el sueño comenzó a invadirlos nuevamente, y todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Mañana sería otro día, en el que tal vez podrían descubrir, cual era la razón de esos sueños, y descubrir quien era esa persona que tanto los reconfortaba, y los hacia sentirse amados y protegidos, el como un pequeño niño quien necesita protección, y ella como una mujer deseosa de la protección de unos brazos fuertes rodeándola.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Hola…

Aquí esta el primer capitulo de mi primer fic largo, espero que les guste y espero sus mensajes, con opiniones y sugerencias…

Hasta el siguiente capi…


	3. Capitulo 2 El significado

Hola...

Aqui les dejo el capitulo número dos, de este mi primer fic, espero les guste y dejen sus mensajes.

**Capitulo 2. ****El significado**

"_Harry… Harry… escucha, y pon muchísima atención, esto es muy importante… tienes que ayudarme a regresar, necesito cumplir mi misión…"_

Despertó desconcertado, esa voz, cada vez se escuchaba mas cerca.

"Pero que pasa… me estoy volviendo loco…"

"¿Que pasa Harry…? ¿es… tú cicatriz te duele, es Vol… Voldemort?" pregunto un pelirrojo, aun adormilado del otro lado de la habitación, ante el grito emitido por el chico de la cicatriz. Últimamente cuando despertaba así era por que Voldemort tramaba algo, o por esos raros sueños que aun no lograba descifrar.

"No, nada Ron, duérmete, yo voy a la sala común…" contesto el chico un poco apenado por despertar a su compañero.

Bajo a la sala, esperando que esta estuviera sola, y en efecto, en la sala no había nadie que pudiera cuestionar su estancia en ese lugar, tomo asiento en unos de los sillones frente a la chimenea, la cual mediante un pequeño hechizo logro encender.

"Pero que esta pasando…" susurro a la nada.

Se quedo pensando en los sueños que cada vez se volvían más claros, y esa voz que cada vez se sentía más cercana. Aun cuando no sabia que sucedía, a el no le parecía algo que fuese a hacerle daño, por ese motivo no había acudido aun con el mago mas poderoso de los últimos tiempos, Albus Dumbledore, no el chico no quería preocuparlo aun más, ya tenia suficiente con todo lo que acontecía en el mundo mágico, tras el destape de él-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, no el no podía preocuparlo ni importunarlo con sus niñerías, ya vería como solucionada lo de esos sueños.

Aun recordaba claramente el sueño de esa noche y las anteriores, era el mismo, siempre el mismo, él sentado en una banca en un parque, como esperando a que alguien llegase y se sentara a su lado, esperando a la nada, sentía cono alguien estaba aparecía frente a él y tomaba asiento a su lado, en silencio durante unos instantes, no levanto la vista ni le importo que un extraño estuviera a su lado, no le tenia miedo, muy por el contrario, le brindaba paz, tranquilidad, y protección, seguridad en si, quien era, aun no lograba descubrirlo, solo escuchaba su voz que le decía…

_Ya pronto, se acerca el momento en el que nos volvamos a encontrar, debo cumplir mi misión, aun no encuentro la manera de regresar, pero te aseguro que lo haré, te lo prometo "hijo",_ e_staré junto a ti, te ayudare, esa es mi misión, la cumpliré, te lo prometo, no estas solo en esto, yo regresare a tu lado, y juntos lucharemos… se que es difícil entender esto, pero te aseguro que cuando sea el momento todo quedara mas que claro… por el momento tenemos que encontrar una forma para regresar… he estado pensando en algo, pero aun no lo tengo muy claro, tienes que esforzarte y encontrarme, yo me he acercado todo lo que puedo lo demás te toca a ti…."_

Y luego la ultima parte, como el podía ayudar a esa persona a cumplir con su misión.

"¿Cual es tú misión…?" y así pensando en todo eso volvió a quedarse dormido…

Cuando bajo de su habitación, lo encontró carrucado en un sillón, frente a la chimenea, con precaución se acerco para, despertarlo, tenían que ir a clases y para rematar empezar la semana con Snape, en otra de sus agradables clases de Pociones, tenían que apresurarse así que…

"Harry… Harry… despierta… oye, que llegamos tarde, con Snape, y ya sabes como se pone… Harry…" le dijo muy cerca de su oído, el pelinegro se removió y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con unos chispeantes ojos castaños, que lo miraban alegre, se sentó en el sillón donde se encontraba, para dedicarle una sonrisa.

"Que pasa Herms… ¿que haces en mi habitación?" pregunto bostezando aun.

"Harry… esta no es tu habitación, he bajado y te he encontrado aquí, en la sala, dormido en un incomodo sillón, y además si no te apresuras llegaremos tardes a la clase de Snape, y ya sabes como es con eso de que los Gryffindor's lleguen tarde en especial, nosotros… ¡anda apresúrate¡" le dijo divertida al ver la cara de dormido que aun tenia.

El chico se levanto de un brinco, salio disparado a su habitación para cambiarse la ropa, suerte que Hermione siempre madrugaba y le daría tiempo de un rápido baño, y así relajaría los engarrotados músculos, que quedaron después de haber dormido en tan mala posición.

Cuando salio del baño choco con su amigo pelirrojo quien gruño. "anda Ron apresúrate, Mione y yo te esperamos en el Gran comedor…" y salio bajando las escaleras, para tomar a la castaña por los hombros y salir por el retrato de la Dama gorda en dirección al comedor, se moría de hambre.

Camino al Gran Comedor, iban platicando y riendo, cualquiera que los viese en ese preciso momento, pensaría que eran novios ya que el la lleva abrazada por los hombros y le cargaba la mochila llena de pesados libros, pero para ellos, aquello era algo normal, su rutina de todos los días.

Llegando al comedor, tomaron asiento en sus lugares de siempre, sirvieron sus platos y comieron entre risas esperando que apareciera el pelirrojo y acabase con todo lo cercano a su sitio. Pasados unos minutos, llego su otro amigo y sirviéndose sus plato, comenzó a quejarse de porque en un hermoso día como ese, tenían que encerrarse en las mazmorras con Snape.

"En verdad, no comprendo, como se le ocurre a Dumbledore, amargarnos el comienzo de semana de esta manera, en clase con Snape y compartiendo con las asquerosas serpiente… no lo entiendo de verdad…" termino su monologo y continuo con su actividad favorita de toda la vida, comer. Sus amigos solo se miraron y sonrieron.

El día paso entre, clase y clase, primero pociones, en donde perdieron como 50 puntos, gracias a Neville, Harry y Ron; después, encantamientos donde se recuperaron de la perdida matutina gracias esta vez a Hermione y una pequeña aportación de Parvati; siguió historia de la magia donde la mayor parte de los alumnos recupero el sueño perdido durante el fin de semana, y por ultimo, DCAO, con el mejor profesor de esa materia, claro con Remus J. Lupin.

En su última clase pudieron hablar con el mencionado profesor quien les informo que próximamente habría un baile y que se haría el anuncio en la cena pero que no dijeran nada, hasta que el director hiciera su anuncio. También hablaron un poco de otros temas, para después ir a cenar.

Ya en la cena el director hizo el anuncio correspondiente informando acerca del próximo baile lo que provoco, excitación entre los estudiantes.

"Queridos alumnos…" comenzó el director. "Me complace informarles que en próximas fechas disfrutaremos de un baile en celebración del próximo Hallowen, será una fiesta de antifaces, así que les recomiendo que en la próxima salida a Hogsmade, que por cierto será en dos semanas, pasen a comprar todo lo que necesitas, para la fiesta, espero se la pasen bien… bueno eso es todo, a conseguir pareja…" y tomo asiento nuevamente para disfrutar de su cena.

"Bueno, otro dichoso baile… no hay nada mejor que hacer?" pregunto Hermione un poco desesperada por la emoción que mostraban sus demás compañeras, señalando a los chicos con todo descaro, esperando que estos las invitaran.

"Hay, Mione, el que a TI no te gusten los bailes, no quiere decir que todos tengamos la misma opinión al respecto…"

"Eso lo se, solo que me parece una perdida de tiempo, y mas sabiendo que pronto vendrán los exámenes y hay que estudiar, sin mencionar lo que sucede fuera de este castillo…"

"en eso tienes razón, Mione…" intervino Harry cuando escucho a su amiga con esos argumentos, fuera del castillo, había una guerra, magos oscuros matando a muggles y otros magos sin mayor problema, y aquí preocupándose por quien seria su pareja para un simple baile.

"Si harry, hay mejores cosas en las cuales ocupar el tiempo…" y con esto se levanto terminando su cena "Tengo unos pendientes, iré a la biblioteca, así que no me esperen" con esto salio rápidamente ente la mirada extrañada de unos ojos esmeralda que la siguieron hasta que se perdió tras las puertas del salón, últimamente su amiga estaba mas extraña que de costumbre.

"Harry… ¿a quien piensas invitar al baile?" pregunto Ron.

"Sabes que no me gusta bailar Ron… además, quien querría asistir conmigo…" fijo esto dirigiendo su mirada a cierta pelirroja, hermana de su amigo, la cual en los últimos tiempos ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos, y sus fantasías sobre el futuro, regreso su mirada a su amigo y se prometió, que en la primera oportunidad hablaría con este para poder acercarse a su dulce tormento.

"¿Cómo que quien…? Si tienes a medio Hogwarts tras de ti… y no me digas que no lo has notado, porque eso es más que evidente, no dudo que alguna te invite a ese baile…"

"Tal vez tengas razón pero no creo aceptas, además lo mas seguro es que le diga a Hermione…"

"si siguen así, continuaran con esos rumores de que tú y ella son mas que amigos, compañero y eso no creo que sea bueno para tu popularidad…"

"Eso, Ron es lo que menos me importa, prefiero ir con ella, porque por lo menos con ella si puedo platicar, además que podré que pueda ir con quien a mi me gusta…" se callo de pronta, sabiendo que había hablado de más, se cubrió la boca y con una seña se despidió de su amigo saliendo del comedor.

"Espera Harry, con quien quieres ir al baile… ¿la conozco?" Lo alcanzo a la salida del comedor

"No te lo puedo decir, aun… tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos luego" camino sin rumbo fijo, la verdad la única que sabia quien le gustaba era Herms quien siempre le insistía para que se acercara a la pelirroja alegando que lo mas seguro es que fuera correspondido, aun cuando ella estaba mas que segura, solo se lo insinuaba tampoco quería quedar como una chismosa, pero bueno el aun no se armaba de valor.

Caminando llego a la biblioteca donde encontró a una castaña, demasiado entretenida con un pequeño libro en sus manos y sus ojos volaban a una velocidad vertiginosa sobre las palabras impresas en este, "_que tanto estará haciendo" _se preguntaba mientras se acercaba a ella, miro extrañado como la expresión del rostro de si compañera cambiaba del asombro al disgusto y luego otra vez a sorpresa. Llegado al sitio se sentó a su lado sin que ella lo notara y puso atención al libro, sorprendiéndose un poco, era extraño ver a Hermione con un libro sobre sueños y sus significados, y mas si recordamos que en su tercer año abandono Adivinación de una forma muy poco elegante. Entonces recordó que el no era el único con sueños extraños.

"Herms… ¿Qué lees?... no que…" no puedo terminar porque la chica emitió un leve gritito, anunciado que la había asustado y dándole un leve golpe en el hombro.

"Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte, solo que me es extraño verte leyendo un libro de sueños… ¿acaso sigues con esos sueños extraños…?"

"Si Harry ya no lo soporto, ahora sueño que un hombre q quien no le veo el rostro me tiene fuertemente abrazada, y para colmo yo estoy muy a gusto tengo semanas con eso y quiero saber que significa…"

"Mira aquí dice que…" y comenzo a leerle las definiciones que le parecieron mas importantes sobre los sueños

_"Un sueño es una manifestación de imágenes -y a veces sonidos- que muestran interrelaciones comunes y no comunes. Es un espejo que refleja algún aspecto de la vida o el inconsciente, un escenario para ensayar posibilidades de expresión externas, una ventana de oportunidad para el auto conocimiento." _

_Stephorn Kaplan Williams: __  
Manual para la interpretación de los sueños__, EDAF, Madrid, 1989._

_"Un sueño es una puertecilla escondida en los más íntimos y secretos espacios del alma, abriéndose a esa noche cósmica que fue la psique mucho antes de que hubiera conciencia del ego, y que seguirá siendo la psique por mucho que se extienda nuestra conciencia del ego."_

_Carl Gustav Jung: __La civilización y el hombre moderno__, Siglo XXI, México, 1980._

"Además también dice que existen muchas clases de sueños reacuerdo con contenido, la frecuencia y el tipo se imágenes que en ellos se presentas, los que mas se parecen al tipo de sueño que yo he tenido son… oye… espera, tu también has tenido sueños extraños no es así…"

"A mí no me metas en tus cosas…" dijo, pero al ver la mirada que le dirigía su amiga continuo "Esta bien, esta bien, si, sigo teniendo los sueños y la voz es cada día mas clara hasta siento la presencia de alguien sentado a mi lado… que quieres que te diga no creo que sea algo importante."

"¿pero como dices…? ¿Qué no es algo importante? Mira Harry…" comenzó a explicarle con ese tono que ocupaba en clase sonde demostraba que tenia todas las respuestas "… todo en esta vida tiene un porque, sabes que no creo en la adivinación, pero esto es diferente, según esto no siempre los sueños tienen que ser premonitorios, sino que muestran los mas profundos sueños del alma, a través del inconciente, que se activa mientras estas dormido…"

"Ah, entonces yo tenia razón, hay alguien que necesita protección de un hombre fuerte…" exclamo el chico como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo, recibiendo otro golpe en el hombro como reprimenda.

"No comiences con eso, mira mejor vamos a ver si encontramos algo que nos sirva para saber que tienen de extraño nuestros sueños, ¿te parece?..."

"OK, entonces me decías que hay muchos tipos de sueños diferentes, haber explícame eso…"

"Bien, aquí dice que hay sueños etéricos, ibéricos, psíquicos, predictivos, prospectivos, lucidos, etc. Pero los que mas me han llamado la atención son los recurrentes, estos suelos son, "Los que aparecen varias veces tal cual o con ligeras variaciones y son considerados como sueños de importancia que reflejan pautas fundamentales en la psique, pautas que, de alguna manera, están "bloqueadas" y no pueden fluir o cambiar", que en nuestro caso es lo que nos pasa a nosotros, puede ser talvez que hay algo que estamos dejando de lado y tenemos que retomar eso para poder seguir…"

"Hay no se, esto no es lo mió…" dijo frustrada la chica al no comprender todo aquello acerca de los sueños y si servían para algo, o tenían alguna repercusión en su presente y futuro o talvez eran algo del pasado.

"Haber… préstame eso, YO si tome adivinación, en este momento soy el experto…" afirmo con una sonrisa.

"Haber experto…" dijo esto en un tono sarcástico "ilústrame con tu sabiduría y dime, ¿Qué significa el que este soñando casi todas las noches con un sujeto que me abraza y no se despega de mí pero que no me muestra su rostro"

"Muy bien… haber, espera un momento…"

"Si es una mujer y sueña que le está abrazando un hombre, indica que acepta y asume la parte más decidida de su personalidad. Por otra parte, puede subrayar su deseo de tener una relación o reflejar su imagen del hombre ideal" comenzó a leer lo que decía el libro acerca de que una mujer sueñe con un hombre.

"Vez como yo tengo razón… el mas profundo deseo de tu corazón, es tener a alguien con quien compartir y sentirte segura, es la representación de tu hombre ideal."

"Puras tonterías en verdad… yo no deseo nada de eso" contesto con voz firma, aun cuando en su interior ya se empezara a preguntar si eso no era el tofo una mentira. Pero aun si fuera cierto, no conocía a nadie que le brindará todo lo que ella esperaba de un hombre, bueno ya habría tiempo para eso, pensó y se enfoco nuevamente en su mejor amigo quién continuaba leyendo en el libro, pero esta vez con una extraña expresión en el rostro, entre incredulidad y asombro.

"Mira Mione, lo que dice aquí…" y le tendió el libro señalando la parte que había leído el antes.

La chica lo tomo y comenzó a leer en voz ligeramente alta. "Soñar voces que lo llaman por su nombre, es una alerta para que vigile mejor sus asuntos de lo contrario tendrá contratiempos.  
Escuchar en sueños la voz de un Familiar o amigo que pronuncia el nombre del soñante indica que alguien necesita o necesitará de su ayuda.  
Se han dado casos en que el llamado es de alguien agonizante o ya muerto.  
Sobre este asunto de las voces, ya sea en sueños o despierto, muchos autores serios aseguran que los muertos sí pueden hacerse escuchar y que suelen lograrlo cuando las personas, especialmente los familiares, están dormidos."

"No creerás en verdad esto… ¿o sí?" miro al chico con el ceño fruncido, el solo se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada, ella continuo.

"Mira Harry, si en verdad crees que alguien del mas allá se quiere comunicar contigo mediante tus sueños, eso solo quiere decir una cosa…"

"¿Qué cosa…?"

"Que tienes que dejar las clases de Trelowny, eso de la adivinación, esta dañando tus neuronas…"

"Oye, yo fui quien busco este libro, y que tal si esto tiene razón, y existe alguien que quiere que yo le ayude e algo, de hecho…" y cayo al recordar lo que había sucedido en su último sueño, esa noche.

"De hecho…" lo incito a continuar la castaña.

"Que de hecho, en mi ultimo sueño esa voz, me ha pedido que lo ayude a completar su misión, que para eso necesita de mi ayuda y que cuando yo pueda ponerme en contacto con él, me ayudara con mi propia misión…"

"Puede, ser pero aun así, ten mucho cuidado, ya sabes que Voldemort tiene cierta capacidad de influenciar tus sueños, no te arriesgues, ¿esta bien?... ¿sabes?, creo que deberías comentarlo con Dumbledore." Y con esto se levanto a dejar el libro en la estantería más próxima.

"Vamos" dijo "Ya es tarde y hay que regresar a la sala común"

Salieron de la biblioteca con paso lento, pensando y sacando cada uno sus propias conclusiones, hasta que el moreno rompió el cómodo silencio en el que se habían sumergido.

"Oye, Mione…" espero a que la castaña volteara para continuar."¿Quisieras, ser mi pareja para el baile?"

"Me encantaría, mmm... pero espera, ¿no crees que seria una buena oportunidad para que te acercases a Ginny?" lo cuestiono, ya que ella sabia los sentimientos de su amigo hacia cierta pelirroja.

"No quiero exponerme a que me rechace… además que tal si Ron se lo toma mal"

"ah, o sea, que me estas tomando como plato de segunda mesa" le reprocho con fingida molestia "No te creí capaz de utilizarme de esa forma Harry" continuo con su actuación cubriéndose la cara con sus manos para evitar que el chico se diera cuenta de la sonrisa que tenia en su rostro.

"No, no Mione, perdóname… de veras no era mi intención, yo, mmm…" ya no sabia que decir, en verdad había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

En ese momento la castaña comenzó a reír, ya no lo podía aguantar más.

"Pero… que…" cayo en la cuenta de que su amiga lo había engañado, así que la acorralo contra la pared haciéndole cosquillas como venganza.

"No, jajaja, para jajaja en jaja verdad jajajaja lo siento, no lo jajaja puede evitar jajaj Harry jajajaj para jajaja ya jajajaj por jajajaj favor jajajaj para"

El ataque de cosquillas ceso pero aun así la seguía teniendo acorralada contra la pared esperando una explicación.

"Ya Harry, lo siento…" comenzó aguantando aun la risa "pero no lo puede evitar… como te importa lo que Ron piense, aquí los importantes son TU y Ginny, si a Ron le molesta ni modo, lo terminara aceptando, y por otro lado cualquier chica estaría encantada de ir al baile contigo, no creo que Ginny se negara."

"No se…" le respondió mientras se alejaba de ella comenzando a andar el camino a la sala común.

"Mira que te parece si lo intentas, si te dice que no, yo iré contigo, y así no te quedad con la duda, ¿Qué te parece la idea?"

"Pero no quiero que te sientas como plato de segunda mesa, como tu misma dijiste hace un momento…"

"Yo no me sentiré así, además de ser yo quien te lo esta proponiendo… anda anímate, yo quiero verte feliz, hermanito…"

"Hacia tiempo que no me decías así…"

"Sabes que te quiero como tal… anda ve con Ginny que yo me encargo del tonto de tu futuro cuñadito…"

"Eres genial, hermanita…" le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Nadie mas que ellos sabían que en ciertas ocasiones solían decirse hermano y hermana, ese era su pequeño secreto, lo que los demás pensaran no les importaba. Así, finalmente llegaron a la entrada de la sala común, dijeron la contraseña y pasaron, encontrando a los dos pelirrojos que eran sus amigos, esa era su oportunidad.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Hola…

Aquí el segundo capitulo.

Espero que les haya gustado, y si no gracias también por leer, espero que el siguiente si sea de su agrado.

Nos leemos pronto…

Espero sus mensajes…

Besos a tods


	4. Capitulo 3 Hallowen

**Capitulo 3. Hallowen**

_Así, finalmente llegaron a la entrada de la sala común, dijeron la contraseña y pasaron, encontrando a los dos pelirrojos que eran sus amigos, esa era su oportunidad._

"Hola chicos…" saludo Hermione para atraer la atención de ambos pelirrojos, como ella le ha dicho a su amigo _esta es su oportunidad_, mientras se dirigía al chico. "Oye Ron, ¿ya terminaste todos tus deberes?, recuerda que son muchos" le dijo al pelirrojo para hacer que se alejara un poco de su hermana y así Harry tuviese una oportunidad de invitarla al baile.

La Sala común, estaba llena de estudiantes que conversaban y hacían planes, para la siguiente salida a Hogsmade y para el baile en puerta, los hermanos Weasley se encontraban en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea, desfrutando del calor que esta emanaba.

"Hay Hermione, los deberes son para la próxima semana, no presiones que por el momento yo estoy muy cansado como para pensar en ello." Contesto un tanto incomodo, su amiga nunca cambiaria con respecto a eso de los deberes, según el debería de conseguirse un novio a algo así para que ocupara su mente en otras cosas y dejara de molestarlo con eso, ya tenia suficiente con que los profesores exigieran en clase como para que también su mejor amiga lo atosigara con lo mismo en los descansos y fines de semana, claro esto nunca se lo diría ya que ocasionaría un daño irreparable a la amistad que tenían, y eso no es algo que el quisiera, por que aun cuando no lo admitiera Hermione era una parte muy importante en su vida y asi queria que fuera por siempre.

"No, Ron yo no presiono, solo te preguntaba, digo por si te hacia falta algo de ayuda, pero bueno si no quieres, pues no te molesto mas, hasta mañana, me voy a dormir…" diciendo esto, se encamino hacia las escaleras de las habitaciones de las chicas.

Ron, reacciono en ese momento, ante las palabras e la castaña, no podía darse el lujo de perder una oportunidad como esa, el hecho que Hermione le ofreciera su ayuda por voluntad propia, no sucedía a diario, así que se un salto se puso de pie y detuvo el andar de su amiga, sin pensar en las intenciones de esta. Ambos tomaron asiento en una de las mesas desocupadas, oportunamente lejos de Harry y Ginny, su plan salio al pie de la letra, _Ron es demasiado previsible_, pensó.

Mientras ellos se ponían de acuerdo con el horario para realizar los deberes del fin de semana, sin que ello interviniera con e partido de Quiddich y sus practicas, del otro lado de la Sala Común, un chico de ojos esmeralda pasaba del rojo al morado por la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones, el se encontraba en verdad muy nervioso, pero sabedor que una oportunidad como aquella no se presentaría tan rápido decidió tomar aire y actuar, o mejor dicho hablar y hacer la pregunta.

"Hola Ginny… mmmm…" titubeo un poco al momento que tomaba asiento al lado de su tormento. "¿Qué tal… tú día…? Muchos deberes, supongo…" en verdad el no era bueno para esas cosas.

"Ha, hola Harry, si un poco cargado de deberes para este fin, ¿y tu…?" contesto lo mas segura que pudo e intentando que los colores no llegaran su rostro, ya que ella estaba muy nerviosa, de poder estar un momento asolas con el chico de sus sueños, recordemos que la sala esta a rebosar de estudiantes, pero para ellos, el mundo a su alrededor se detuvo en el momento en que sus miradas chocaron.

"Mmmm… que… mal…" contesto el pelinegro después de unos minutos en los que se perdió en los ojos chocolate de la chica. "Creo que deberías, descansar… mañana será un día pesado…" _animo Harry, vas a perder esta oportunidad… _se decía mentalmente para infundirse ánimos y aprovechar que por el momento nadie rondaba cerca y que Ron el hermano celoso no los estaba mirando.

"Si creo que tienes razón, nos vemos mañana… descansa…" dicho esto procedió a levantarse pero algo la detuvo en si intento.

"Espera…" dijo un poco rápido, bajando la mirada. "Veras… mmm. Quería… quiero, preguntarte algo Gin, mmmm… ¿quisierasirconmigoalbaile?" le pregunto tan rápido que creyó que la chica no le había entendido cuando vio que pudo una cara algo rara, entre, desconcierto, duda y no podía descifrar ese extraño brillo en sus ojos.

"Si… me encantaría Harry…" contesto tímidamente tras hacer captado el mensaje entre tanta rapidez, las palabras llegaron claras a su cerebro, pero sobre todo a su corazón, porque aun cuando su cerebro no las hubiese procesado, su corazón dio un vuelco al comenzar la frase y mas aun cuando el la tomo de la mano.

"En, en verdad, Ginny, ¿quieres ir conmigo al baile?" volvió a preguntar un poco más calmado pero aun así le temblara la voz.

"Si, Harry, me encantaría ir contigo al baile…" se acerco y le dio un rápido y suave beso en la comisura de los labios al despedirse. "Hasta mañana…" y salio corriendo hacia su habitación, mas nerviosa que nunca y con una gran felicidad embriagando su corazon, por fin asistiria aun baile del brazo de Harry Potter, el chico que robo su corazon una mañana del primero de septiembre en la estacion de trenes cuando ella uan tenia solo diez años.

Una castaña que desde el otro extremo de la habitación, no puedo resistir una tierna sonrisa al darse cuenta que todo, y sobretodo por la sonrisa de la pelirroja al salir disparada del lugar, solo puedo alegrarse porque su plan había salido de maravilla,su amigo tenia una expresión boba en la cara y mantenía su mano en el sitio donde la pelirroja lo había besado.

Vio como su amigo se ponía de pie y sin mirar a nadie ni despedirse subió a su habitación aun con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro.

"Bueno Ron, entonces así quedamos, nada de escabullirse para no hacer los deberes" lo amenazo con la varita y una cara muy seria, que cambio a una sonrisa cuando el pelirrojo la miro extraño."No pongas esa cara, no te voy a hechizar ni nada, solo quiero estar segura que acudirás a la biblioteca mañana…"

"Claro, estaré hay a la hora acordada, le diré a Harry, hasta mañana Mione, ya es tarde, tengo mucho sueño…" se despidió con un beso de su amiga.

"Si, hasta mañana, descansa…" y subió a su habitación para encontrase con una visita que por cierto ya se esperaba en cuanto la vio subir a la sección de las mujeres.

"Ginny, que sucede, que te puso tan feliz…¿que estas haciendo aqui?..." la cuestiono en cuanto la vio sentada en su cama, con una sonrisa que bien podría valer unos 1000 galeones, por lo sincera y autentica que era.

"Esperándote, no es obvio, tengo que contarte algo…" le dijo a la castaña, quien aparentaba no saber nada de nada.

"Haber, ¿que es eso, taaaan importante que me tienes que decir y que no puede esperar a mañana?"

"Harry, me ha invitado para que sea su pareja en el baile…" grito emocionada, levantándose de la cama y abrazando a su amiga quien sonreía cómplice por lo que le había sucedido, y en lo cual, ella puso su granito e arena.

"Me alegra mucho por ti…" le contesto igual de feliz que la pelirroja. "En verdad me siento muy feliz por ti, ¿pero que crees…?" le dijo poniendo cara seria, lo cual desconcertó a la pelirroja.

"¿Qué sucede Hermione… algo malo…no me digas que tú quería ir con Harry a la fiesta?" Le pregunto algo preocupada pero también con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

"Por supuesto que no… ¿como se te ocurre?, no quería decirte que tengo mucho sueño y que desalojaras mi habitación amenos claro que quieras sufrir con un pequeño barrito en la nariz para el día del baile…" le contesto poniendo una cara maliciosa y una sonrisa que no dejaba duda que sería capaz de hacerlo sino salía volando a hay.

"No te creo capaz de eso, pero de cualquier forma me voy, yo también tengo sueño… oye, ¿pero con quien iras tú?"

"Hay no se y la verdad no tengo ganas de asistir, hay cosas mas importantes en que gastar mi valioso tiempo, pero ya que dijo el director que seria obligatorio, pues aceptare al primero que me invite." Concluyo con un deje de tristeza ya que ella bien sabia que nadie le pediria una cita para ese día, o por lo menos eso es lo que ella pensaba.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Por fin llego el ansiado día del baile, el salon habia sido decorado para la ocasion, las largas mesas desaparecieron para dar lugar a unas cuantas mesas redondas , pequeñas para no mas de cuatro personas y una pista de baile al centro, una gran tarima a modo de escenario para la banda que ambientaria ese día, luces de colores por todas partes algunos murcielagos sobrevolando el lugar y claro esta no podian faltar las calabazas hechizadas que flotaban por doquier iluminadas con velas en su interior y con extrañas muecas aparentando rostros que les daban un aspecto aterrador.

Todo el colegio era un barullo enorme, tanto chicas como chicos corrían de un lado para otro terminando con los últimos detalles de su arreglo personal y tratando de controlar sus nervios, como era un baile de antifaces que deberían cubrir la mitad de su rostro, no podían evitar ponerse nerviosos ante el hecho de no saber quien se encontraba a su lado, aunque había algunos que aun con antifaz y todo no podían pasar desapercibidos, tal era el cado se cierto chico de cabellos rubio y ojos como acero, de porte elegante y andar aristocrático, ese chico que no podía apartar la mirada de cierta chica castaña que iba del brazo de un joven alto de cabellos negros y que sonreía como tonto ante la belleza exótica se su pareja.

La chica eligio para la ocasión un hermoso vestido blanco que destellaba con las luces del comedor, y se movía al ritmo de cuerpo, llegaba hasta el suelo ocultando completamente sus pies, haciendo parecer como si andara entre nubes, o se deslizara en un andar cadencioso, el vestido tenia un escote no muy pronunciado pero que dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus pechos y se entallaba en su pequeña cintura con una gasa amarrada en un moño por detrás, el faldon tenia una caida desde sus caderas hasta el suelo, iba ligeramente maquillada dandole unbrillo que irradiaba belleza.

El rubio, quien iba enfundado en una frac negro y cubierto en una capa del mismo color, que lo hacían ver mas atractivo de lo que ya era, no quitaba la vista de la exótica castaña de piel dorada que contrastaba con su hermoso vestido blanco. No lograba ubicar de quien se trataba pero eso no le producía ningún problema, ya que el es el Gran Draco Malfoy, al que ninguna chica se le resiste, y aun que esa chica tenia su pareja, no tardaría mucho en abandonarlo para irse con el, talvez a un aula vacía, y así conocerse mejor, o eso es lo que el ingenuamente creía.

Una castaña, reía animadamente con las ocurrencias de su acompañante, un chico de Ravenclaw, un chico muy inteligente y con una buena conversación quien invito a Hermione al baile al otro día de su anuncio, muy contenta con su pareja paso gran parte la fiesta conversando y bailando algunas piezas, comieron y se tomaron unas cervezas de mantequilla, pero durante toda la noche sintió una mirada fuerte sobre ella lo que la inquieto un poco pero no le dio mayor importancia.

En un momento en que su pareja se disculpo para ir al baño, un chico rubio vio su oportunidad y se acerco peligrosamente a la castaña, quien en un principio no logro reconocerlo.

"Hola… preciosa, ¿estas sola?" le pregunto con la voz lo mas seductora de que fue capaz, acercándose a su oído desde atras para rozarlo un poco.

"No, no estoy sola, mi pareja fue por unas bebidas…" contesto moleta por el atrevimiento del chico y se alejo lo que mas pudo de el, al momento de girarse y verlo de frente lo reconoció aun cuando el aun no lograba saber de quien se trataba.

"Malfoy… te pido que me dejes en paz…" le dijo mas molesta aun y frunciendo el ceño, cosa que no se noto ya que aun tenia puesto su antifaz.

"Pero, preciosa, yo solo quiero hacerte compañía, no comprendo como pueden dejar a semejante hermosa criatura sola, al acecho de la jauría de lobos aquí presentes…" dijo el chico señalando a todos los presente, pero sorprendiendo a la castaña quien por un momento quedo en shock al oír al rubio llamarla hermosa criatura. _Esta se esta volviendo loco, o ha tomado demasiada cerveza de mantequilla, o que se trae… _pensaba la castaña ya que nunca pensó que Malfoy se dirigiera a ella con esas palabras, pero pronto salio de su letargo para de la manera más irónica que pudo, contestarle.

"Mira Hurón botador, te agradecería que dejaras de decirme esas cosas frente a medio colegio, no creo que eso sea bueno para tu reputación, además de que para mi escuchar semejante cosa de tu boca, se me hace lo mas asqueroso del mundo…" y lo desafió con la mirada, una mirada que irradiaba desprecio, asco, ira y muchas otras cosas que el chico no puedo descifrar.

Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de su error, como puedo no haberlo notado antes, solo alguien lo llamaba así, solo había una chica en todo ese castillo, capaz de dirigirse a el con esa actitud altanera y esa mirada de suficiencia, solo la persona que mas lo irritaba era capaz de hablar a si a él al gran Draco Malfoy, estaba frente a Hermione Granger, una sangre sucia, y el la intento cortejar, además de decirle que era una criatura hermosa. Como pudo hacer semejante cosa.

Desconcertado se alejo de la chica sin decir nada, como esa sangre sucia podía haberlo engañado, pero si se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido, como el puedo fijarse en una sangre sucia.

Hermione se desconcertó de la actitud del chico, ella esperaba un contraataque por lo que ella dijo pero nada, no dijo nada solo se retiro al parecer desubicado. No entendía que había pasado, mas no le dio mayor importancia porque en ese momento apareció su pareja y bailaron un poco más.

Por otro lado un pelinegro y una chica pelirroja se lo pasaban en grande olvidando en lo posible todos sus problemas y la cada vez mas próxima guerra.

"Ginny... te vez realmente hermosa..." le dijo un chico de enteojos a su pareja cuando se encontraban al centro de la pista de vaile. aun que Harry no era un experto bailarin, habia mejorado mucho desde el baile del tormeo de los tres magos en cuarto año, asi que se la estaban pasando de maravilla.

La pelirroja se sonrojo levente y vajo la mirada. "Pero Ginny, no lo dije para que te sintieras incomoda..." le dijo el chico lebantando el rosto de su pareja por el menton en una suave caricia que estremecio a Ginny, quien no podia apartar la mirada de los ojos esmeralda de su chico.

Poco a poco la distancia de sus rostros fue desapareciendo y rozaron sus labios enviando una descarga electrica a treves de sus cuerpos, haciendo que el que en un principio fue solo un roce, se convirtiera en un dulce beso en el que transmitiero todos sus sentimientos. Cuando al fin se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, ambos tenian un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas que los havia verse muy tiernos.

Sin a partar la mirada Harry tomo la mejilla de la chica con la palma de su mano y esta inconcientemente se apoyo para profundizar mas la caricia, en ese momento supo que ella era el amor de su vida y no puedo evitar que las palabras salieran libres de su boca. "Ginny... ¿Quieres... quieres ser mi novia...?2 solto de golpe a lo que la chica no pudo mas que lanzarse nuevamente a sus labios y darle un dulce beso con el que constestaba a su pregunta.

Cuando se ubieron separado el sonrio y dijo. "Eso es un... si..."

"Por su puesto, claro que quiero ser tu novia Harry... e soñado con esto desde que te conoci..." dijo la pelirroja pero se callo de golpe al ver que habia hablado de mas, por que el tono de su rostro fuemas rojo en ese momento lo que enternecio a su ahora novio, quien no puedo evitar sonreir ante ese gesto tan dulce se su novia.

Continuaron bailando, disfrutando de su compañia y de su recien iniciado noviazgo, sonrientes salieron del salon para dirigirse a su sala comun y descanzar, no sin antes despedirse con un beso profundo que los dejo sin aliento.

Cuando ya fue lo suficiente mente tarde y no podían bailar más el chico de canellos negros y una hermosa sonrisa acompaño a Hermione hasta su sala común dandole un casto beso en la mejilla lo que ocasiono un leve ribor en la mejillas de la chica, la atenta mirada de un rubio no se apartaba de la pareja, aun sabiendo de quien se trataba no pudo apartar la mirada se la chica en toda la noche y se encontro deseando ser el quien la escoltara hasta su sala, ante lo cual no puedo mas que pensar que era muy tarde, bebió mucho y por eso ya estaba desvariando, mañana seria otro día y esa hermosa chica volvería a ser la repelente sabelotodo Granger.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Devuelta en su sala común todos los chicos se fueron a dormir, intentando guardar en sus mas bellos recuerdos todo lo acontecido esa noche, en que hubo besos y declaraciones por donde se viera.

Hundido en un hermoso sueño, en donde compartiendo con una hermosa pelirroja y un pequeño niño de cabellos iguales a los suyos, se encontraban en un grandioso parque con juegos y mucha vegetación, algo llamo su atención, un hombre sentado en una banca no muy lejos, miraba al suelo, le llamo muchísimo la atención, quería que levantara la cara para poder saber de quien se trataba, como si el hombre hubiese escuchado sus deseos, levanto el rostro, mostrando aun apuesto joven de no mas de veinticinco años, con cabello rebelde y anteojos, unos ojos que a la distancia parecían castaños, y que en ese momento se ponía de pie caminando en su dirección, inconscientemente el chico también comenzó a andar en la dirección del extraño y al estar a menos de un metro lo reconoció.

"¡¡Papá?!" pregunto con un hilo de voz, era igual a la imagen que el tenia por las fotos que Hagrid le regalara en su primer año, y la imagen devuelta por el espejo de Oesed.

"Si Harry, soy tu padre… ya es tiempo…" logro decir el hombre antes que el chico se abalanzara sobre el dándole un muy fuerte abrazo en donde le transmitía todo el cariño que sentía por el, él James Potter, le devolvió el gesto con la misma intensidad ya que para el también ha sido una eternidad el estar lejos de su único hijo.

"Harry…" le dijo al chico al momento que se separaba de el lentamente.

"Papá" contesto con la voz quebrada, llena de emoción.

"Harry… necesito que me ayudes, ya es tiempo…"

"Tiempo, ¿tiempo para qué? ¿para que necesitas mi ayuda?... ¿tu eres quien me llamada desde hace tiempo?... ¿porque no te había visto hasta ahora?" le preguntaba tan rápido que no daba el tiempo para que el mayor pudiese contestar, este ultimo solo le decido una sonrisa que tranquilizo al pelinegro.

"Calma Harry… aun no es el momento de contestar tantas pregunta, pero te puedo se decir que si, soy yo quien te hablaba en sueños, tenias que estar preparado para poder verme, solo tu podías hacer esto posible, si tu corazón no estuviera dispuesto, no podrías verme, es por eso que te digo que ya es tiempo…"

"¿tiempo… para que…?" pregunto el chico extrañado pero feliz de tener a su padre y poder hablar con el.

"Tiempo de que regrese... Harry, debo volver a terminar con la misión que no puede terminar antes, y solo tu puedes ayudarme…"

"Pero… ¿Cómo piensas volver…? Eso no es posible… Yo no puedo ayudarte… me encantaría pero no se puede devolver a los muertos a la vida…" esto ultimo lo dijo con dolor y casi en un susurro.

"Es verdad Harry, es _casi_ imposible, regresar a los muertos al mundo de los vivos, pero a mi, me han dado una oportunidad, solo tu puedes hacerlo posible, si en verdad desea que yo vuelva, ellos me lo han autorizado pero tu tienes la ultima palabra… necesito de tu ayuda…"

"¿Qué misión es esa…?

"Eso no telo puedo decir… pero espero que me ayudes, si es así, habla con el profesor Dumbledore, el sabrá que hacer, además según se, tienes a alguien que te puede ayudar…"

"¿pero…?"

"Harry, si es posible que yo regrese, tengo una autorización es necesario, ayúdame por favor…"

"y… mi mamá… ella también…"

"No, Harry, ella cumplió con su misión en su momento, yo no puede, por eso no he podido, estar con ella los últimos diecisiete años, yo e quedado varado, ella puedo continuar…" dijo con un poco de tristeza en la voz.

Harry lo penso un momento, y si podia tener a su padre, el haria todo lo que estubiera en sus manos.

"Esta bien… te ayudare…"

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Hola….

Aquí dejo el tercer capitulo….

Gracias a…

**Lucia… **_Gracias por tu apoyo, espero no defraudarte…_

**Kami… **_que bueno que te gusto, y te aseguro que lo continuare hasta el final, aun que aun no tengo algunas cosas claras todavía._

**Cecilia… **_Gracias por tu comentario, que mas quisiera yo que mucha gente leyera este mi primer fic, pero me doy por bien servida con saber que hay personas a las que les agrade, yo se que es una pareja un tanto extraña pero en el mundo de la magia todo es posible._

**Danithapotter… **_Prometo hacer caso a tu recomendación y recrear un poco mas el ambiente. Tenme un poco de paciencia apenas estoy agarrando carrera, espero que el resultado final sea agradable. _

_Y por ultimo pero no menos importante gracias __**annaDeLioncourtDeppBlack **__por poderme en sus favoritos y a __**SuriEvans**_

_Hasta el próximo capitulo…_

_Besos._


	5. Capitulo 4 Una posible ayuda

Hola…

**Hola….**

Ya estoy de vuelta, espero que les guste este capitulo, me a costado un poco de trabajo terminarlo, falta de tiempo, ya saben además de otras cosas.

Me encuentro un poco triste por la falta de Reviews pero no me desanimo, espero que haya personas que lean y les guste, aun que no estaría nada mal recibir un poco de apoyo…

Los dejo con el capitulo cuarto de esta historia.

**Un Amor sin tiempo**

**Capitulo 4. Una posible ayuda.**

"_Esta bien… te ayudare…"_

"En verdad… Gracias hijo…" y le un abrazo de oso que le quito el aliento al chico, pero el cual lo hizo realmente feliz. Tendría su padre de vuelta, eso era en verdad increíble.

"Nos volveremos a ver hijo… hasta ponto… y cuídate…" se despidió el padre de su hijo y Harry despertó con una sonrisa que no quito durante todo el día.

Esa mañana amanecía con un día espectacular, aun cuando ya casi llegaba el invierno, el día parecía ser calido. Un joven de ojos esmeralda, escondidos tras unas gafas redondas, se levanto de su cama para darse un buen baño y estar preparado para disfrutar de ese hermoso día, tenia muchas cosas que hacer. Tenia que hablar con Dumbledore sobre sus sueños, y sobre todo sobre el ultimo que ha tenido. Estaba realmente feliz.

Bajo a la sala común para esperar a su amigo pelirrojo e ir a desayunar pero se encontró con una muy efusiva chica que al momento en que lo vio bajar por las escaleras de su habitación, se lanzo a su cuellos y lo lleno de besos en todo el rostro, haciendo que la sonrisa que tenia se ensanchara aun más. Nada podía ser mejor que eso, la posibilidad de tener a su padre y una hermosa chica por novia que lo quería como nadie.

"Hola… preciosa…" le dijo cuando al fin su novia lo había soltado un poco, esta de inmediato se ruborizo y soltó un tímido Hola, dándole un suave beso en los labios al chico.

"Ginny, debemos decirle a tu hermano, ya sabes con lo celoso que es, no quisiera tener problemas con el, es mi mejor amigo, y a ti te quiero mucho."

"Tienes razón, será mejor que se lo digamos antes que se entere por otra persona…"

"Ok, en cuanto baje se lo decimos juntos, esta bien…"

"Bien, ¿sabes?..." espero un momento antes de continuar viendo como su novio ponía cara interrogante "te quiero…" le dijo y lo abrazo con mucho cariño.

"Yo también te quiero mucho" le contesto sin soltarse de su abrazo, en ese momento oyeron como alguien bajaba por las escaleras de los chicos y se separaron esperando que fuera el hermano celoso.

"Hola, chicos" saludo un pelirrojo aun con cara de sueño. "¿y Hermione aun no baja?" les pregunto al no ver a su amiga, siendo que ella era de las que se levantaban siempre muy temprano.

"Hola Ron…" contesto un poco nervioso un Harry quien no sabia como decirle a su mejor amigo, casi hermano que se había hecho novio de su pequeña hermanita durante la noche anterior. "Aun no baja Hermione, tal vez aun esta cansada, no paro de bailar en toda la noche, creo que ese chico en verdad le gusta…" continúo tratando de evitar e tema de su noviazgo pero fue interrumpido por una castaña, que en ese momento bajaba con una hermosa sonrisa.

"¿Quien le gusta a quien Harry…?" fue su saludo en ese momento.

"Buenos días a ti también Hermione…" dijo un pelirrojo un tanto molesto por el anterior comentario de su amigo, eso de que a hermione le gustara un chico y se hiciera de un novio ya no le estaba pareciendo tan buena idea como hacia unas semanas.

"Oh, lo siento Ron, buenos días chicos, es solo que como estaban platicando me dio curiosidad de saber sobre quien están hablando…" se defendió la chica ente la mirada molesta de un pelirrojo y la sonrisa divertida de su hermanito y una pelirroja quien no podía borrar una mirada soñadora de su rostro.

"Hola Hermione, es solo que Ron pregunto si aun no te habías levantado y pensamos que como ayer te la pasaste muy bien con el chico con quien fuiste al baile, tal vez, este te gustaba y…"

Y se callo en el momento en que su hermanita lo fulminaba con la mirada.

"Harry, e de aclararte que a mi no me gusta nadie, y no pienso en esas cosas por el momento, hay cosas mucho mas importantes, ya te lo he dicho antes, por otro lado el que no me levante temprano no es un indicio de que sueño con un chico, solo estoy muy cansada, ayer baile como nunca antes…"

"Esta bien Hermione, pero no te molestes conmigo, solo creí… creí… que talvez si te la pasaste también con ese chico, podrías salir con el, eso no tiene nada de malo, tu eres una chica muy linda y te mereces a alguien que te trate de forma especial, con quien te sientas a gusto, eso no tiene nada de malo…"

"Esta bien Harry, ya deja eso en paz, se que tienes buenas intenciones con respecto a todo esto pero sabes lo que pienso…"

"Ok, dejo ese tema por la paz, no insisto, pero aun así sigue en pie eso que de dije la otra vez, recuérdalo…"

"Ya lo se Harry no me lo tienes que recordar."

Un par de pelirrojos lo veían si entender nada de lo que hablaban por lo que se mantuvieron al margen de la situación, hasta que el pelirrojo mayor se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado cuando llego.

"Ustedes… ¿Qué hacen tomados de la mano…?" pegunto señalando las manos entrelazas que tenían su hermanita y su amigo. En ese instante ambos chicos se dieron cuanta que no se habían soltado por lo que en un rápido movimiento lo hicieron y se pusieron como tomates, tan rojos que parecía que estaban a punto de explotar.

"Mmmm… nosotros… Ron espera no te enojes…" Harry se estaba poniendo de nueva cuenta muy nervioso, por el color que estaban tomando las ojeras de su amigo, hay que recordar que cuando Ron se pone en verdad furioso, sus orejitas se tornan rojas y su rostro se contrae en una mueca muy poco agradable.

"Si no quieres que me enoje, explícame, que haces tomando la mano de MI hermana…" soltó furioso y rechinando los dientes.

"Veras, Ron pensábamos decírtelo en cuanto bajaras, pero ya vez las cosas no siempre salen como uno espera y…" si esto sentía al enfrentar aun solo Weasley que seria enfrentar a toda la familia, en verdad prefería tener que enfrentarse nuevamente a Voldemort que tener que enfrentar a un ejercito de pelirrojos dispuestos a castrarlo para que no tocara su pequeña hermana.

"Ron, le pedí a Ginny, durante el baile, que si quería ser mi novia y ella me ha aceptado, no te enojes yo en verdad la quiero y no pienso hacerle daño, tienes mi palabra…"

Ante esta palabras el pelirrojo se calmo un poco y comenzó a respirar mas tranquilo, pensando bien las cosas, quien mejor que su amigo de los últimos seis años, para novio de su hermanita.

"Ron, Roncito… no te enojes, yo confió en Harry y además es tú amigo, tú lo conoces y sabes que es un buen chico…" dijo Ginny esperando con ello terminar de tranquilizar a su hermano.

"Esta bien, pero no quiero verlos besuqueándose por todas partes…" los señalo con el dedo ya mas tranquilo y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Hay Ron, como pides eso, si tu el año pasado te la pasabas pegado a Lavender, parecía que se querían sacar la amígdalas de tanto que se pegaban…" esa había sido Hermione, que los miraba tiernamente, su hermanito por fin se decidió a confesarse con la pelirroja que lo volvia loco y se veían realmente felices, además le hizo gracia el comentario de su otro mejor amigo. Como podía pedirles no exhibirse cuando el por todo un año parecía una babosa de tanto que se besaba con su novia.

"Eso era diferente… Tu eres mi hermana y no quiero ver espectáculos como ese, queda claro…" termino dirigiéndose a su hermana y por ultimo a su cuñado, quien tenia una sonrisa que no se la podía quitar ni siquiera Snape.

"Esta bien, procuraremos que no nos veas…" dijo Ginny muy divertida por la cara que en ese momento puso su hermano.

"Ya Ron, no seas tan dramático ni celoso, Harry la cuidara bien, y sabiendo que ambos se quieren no creo que a el le guste que hablen de Ginny, bueno ya todo dicho y arreglado que les parece si nos vamos a desayunar, yo tengo hambre…" corto Herms con la discusión y la posible replica del pelirrojo ante lo dicho por su pequeña hermana. Saliendo por el retrato de la Dama Gorda los cuatro chicos se encaminaron hacia el Gran comedor, en donde los esperaba un suntuoso desayuno y uno que otro chismoso que al ver entrar de la mano a Harry con Ginny no pudieron evitar posar sus miradas sobre ellos y comenzar a sacar sus propias conclusiones.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Shlytherin, un chico rubio de ojos grises no podía apartar la mirada de cierta castaña que la noche anterior le hubiera robado el aliento, y que hoy aparecía en el comedor con una hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro y de hecho todo el Gran Comedor según su percepción, intento apartar la mirada y sus pensamientos se semejante imagen, mas le fue imposible porque a el venían los recuerdos del sueño que lo termino de perturbar durante la noche, en donde una hermosa Hermione lo rodeaba con sus delicados brazos y lo besa tan profundamente que lo dejaba sin aliento, el no pudo mas que rodearla con sus brazos percatándose que la chica era poseedora de la mas breve cintura que jamás hubiera estrechado lo que lo hizo perder aun mas la razón, cuando estuvo apunto de besar mas haya de sus labios despertó bruscamente ya que su inoportuno compañero de habitación Crabe lo zarandeo al pensar que tenia pesadillas por escucharlo gemir en sueños. Maldiciendo lo inoportuno de su compañero, le envió una mirada asesina e intento recuperar su hermoso sueño mas no le fue posible.

Y hay estaba rememorando su sueño cuando fue traído a la realidad por la desagradable voz de Pansy Parkinson, quien lo llamaba melosamente para atraer su atención.

"Draco…" lo llamo nuevamente Pansy quien intentaba llamar la atención del rubio.

"Pansy, podrías dejar de gritar y esperar por lo menos hasta medio día para que el ruido de las demás personas opaque aun que sea un poco lo estridente de tu voz…" le contesto de malas maneras apartando su mirada de la castaña y girando a donde se encontraba su compañera.

"Draco, no seas así conmigo yo solo quiero platicarte lo que mi madre menciono en la carta que me acaba de enviar, pero bueno si no te interesa…" y se dispuso a desayunar un tanto triste porque a pesar de haber estado tras el chico durante todo el año anterior este no había dado ningún signo de atracción hacia ella, pero después de lo que su madre le acaba de escribir, tal parecía que en las vacaciones de navidad tendría mas oportunidad de acercarse al chico y por lo visto los padres de este estaban mas que conformes con la situación.

El rubio interesado sobre el tema, tal vez fuera algo relacionado con sus padres o su casa.

"Haber, Pansy, que es tan importante, para que yo lo tenga que saber…"

"Nada… solo que mi madre dice que probablemente pasaremos las vacaciones de navidad juntos…" contesto casi en un susurro esperando la reacción del chico.

"¿Cómo?". Un tanto desconcertado espero una respuesta por parte de la morena.

"Eso, que tal parece mis padres y yo, pasaremos las navidades en tu casa ya que la nuestra esta en remodelación, y según palabras de mi madre el lugar es inhabitable."

El chico no dijo, ni hizo nada que demostrara disgusto pero para molestia de la chica tampoco que le revelara un poco de alegría. Lo que ella no sabia es que para el joven rubio, eso seria como una tortura medieval, _Como es posible, ahora tendré que aguantarla hasta en la sopa, no se apartara de mi lado y yo tendré que fingir que esto me agrada, sino mi padre, hará que me agrade…"_

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

"Oye Harry… ¿en que piensas…?" pregunto Hermione a su amigo al verlo abstraído del mundo.

Los chicos se encontraban en la sala común después de un largo día de clases, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el baile y por lo mismo dos semanas desde el último sueño de Harry. Ya no se había presentado ninguno, lo cual lo tenia preocupado, y no había hablado con Dumbledore sobre eso, lo cual, lo hacia pensar que talvez hasta que no hiciera, su padre volvería a presentarse en sus sueños.

Ron había salido de la sala en busca de una chica de Hufflepuff, quien en los últimos días no se separaba de el, y ni el de ella. Y la novia de Harry se encontraba en la biblioteca haciendo sus deberes, por lo que ambos chicos se encontraban solos en un sofá de la sala, Hermione espero a que su compañero respondiera a su pregunta pacientemente, pero viendo que este no tenía intención alguna de hacerlo lo zarandeo un poco para atraer su atención.

"¡¡Harry!!"

"Hermione, no me grites, aquí estoy…" pego un brinco saliendo se su trance.

"Pues tal parecía que no, llevo horas llamándote y tu no me haces caso, ¿se puede saber que tienes…?"

"Nada" respondió con cansancio por lo que su amiga volvió a la carga.

"Harry, te conozco mas de lo que crees, y se que algo te ocurre…" le dijo con cara seria. "Dime Harry, por favor, sabes que si esta en mis manos te ayudare en lo que te este preocupando…" se quedo un poco pensativa, tratando de encontrar la razón del porque su amigo se encontraba en ese estado, hasta que. "No será que te ha dolido la cicatriz otra vez, ¿O si?..."

"No Mione, no es eso…"

"¿entonces que es…? Dime"

"Asssh esta bien… ¿recuerdas los sueños, y las voces de las que te había platicado…?"

"Claro que lo recuerdo, que pasa con eso… ¿siguen esos sueños?"

"De hecho tengo un par de semanas que no se han presentado, desde el baile para ser honesto…"

"¿Y te preocupa que no se presenten?, no crees que deberías alegrarte en lugar de preocuparte por ello."

"No sino me preocupa, bueno si un poco, pero es que no te platique lo que sucedió en mi ultimo sueño…"

"¿Tu ultimo sueño…?"

"Si, mi ultimo sueño… ya se a quien pertenece la voz…"

"Como que sabes a quien pertenece la voz…"

"Es mi padre…" guardo silencio para darle tiempo a su amiga a que asimilara lo que dijo.

"¿Tu… tu padre…? Harry eso no es posible…"

"Si es posible, recuerda lo que decía en el libro sobre los sueños de las voces y eso de que los muertos se comunican con los vivos en sus sueños…"

"¿Cómo, has hablado con tu padre…?

"Si… en mi ultimo sueño, hable con el y me ha pedido ayuda…"

"¿Ayuda…? No puedes estar hablando en serio…"

"Tan en serio como que Voldemort sigue intentando matarme…"

"Pero Harry ¿te das cuenta que podría ser una trampa del mismo Voldemort? Podría ser como lo de quinto año…" evito mencionar el nombre de Sirius ya que eso aun dolía en el corazón de su amigo, aun así pudo ver una mueca en la cara de Harry quien intento en vano ocultar sus sentimientos. "¿Pero dime que clase de ayuda te ha pedido?"

Agradeciendo que el tema de Sirius no siguiera, el moreno explico a su amiga a detalle lo que recordaba de su sueño, haciendo hincapié en que su padre podría volver.

"Harry, tienes que hablar con Dumbledore, sobre esto…" le dijo a su amigo esperando que este le hiciera caso y no intentara nada por cuenta propia, ella seguía pensando que podría ser una trampa de Voldemort.

"Lose Hermione, eso me dijo mi papá en el sueño, que le pidiera ayuda a Dumbledore, que el sabría que hacer…"

"Entonces ¿porque no lo has ido a ver?, si tu quieres puedo acompañarte…" ofreció esperando poder ayudarlo.

"Esta bien pero vamos mañana, esta bien, por el momento ya es tarde y necesitamos dormir…" ella asintió firmemente, pero en su rostro se notaba que algo le incomodaba.

"¿Qué sucede Mione, quieres ir ahora a hablar con Dumbledore?" la cuestiono cuando vio su mueca, talvez ella quiera arreglar ese asunta en este momento.

"No es solo que… bueno… yo he seguido con los mimos sueños de antes y me incomoda tener que dormir…" dijo un tanto apesadumbrada ya que las ultimas noches el contacto con el hombre había sido mas directo y ella era capaz de sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del hombre.

"¿Cómo… y porque no me lo habías dicho…?

"No quería que siguieras con tus burlas y comentarios, sobre que necesito aun hombre en mi vida…" contesto

"Hay Hermione, sabes que solo lo decía por molestar… pero cuéntame como so esos sueños tuyos…"

"Pues por eso, no quiero que me molestes con eso…"

"Esta bien ningún comentario sobre mi falta de cuñado…"

"Hay ya vez Harry, mejor me voy a dormir…"

"No Mione, cuéntame… no te enojes por una tontería, te prometo ser serio con esto…"

"Esta bien…"

"Bueno, en realidad no es nada en especial, es solo que, últimamente ya no solo veo a alguien que se acerca ahora siento su calor cuando me abraza, es, hay no se, se siente tan, tan… agradable, me gusta la sensación, la protección que me ofrecen esos brazos, pero aun no logro saber de quien se trata, es extraño, pero es como si lo conociera, es como si cada vez se acercara más y es extraño de hecho…" dijo esto con un poco de preocupación por sentirse tan rara con esos sueños, pero también se encontraba un tanto esperanzada en poder contar en un futuro, que ella esperaba no muy lejano, esos brazos protectores y esa respiración calmada que la relajaba tanto.

"He querido saber de quien se trata, pero cuando logro girar mi rostro para verlo, el ya se ha alejado y solo alcanzo a distinguir una hermosa sonrisa, pero en verdad no se que hacer…" continuo al ver que su amigo, mantenía su promesa de mantenerse serio.

"Hay, Harry, que voy a hacer…"

"Pues la verdad no se que decirte… ¿en verdad no sabes de quien se trata?, o no se talvez algo de lo que logres percibir te de alguna pista…"

"Pues la verdad no, solo te puedo decir que no es un chico de nuestra edad, o por lo menos eso pienso, sus brazos se sienten tan fuertes, y su abrazo es tan firme… asssh no se…" mientras decía esto su mirada se volvía un tanto soñadora como recordando cada uno se sus sueños y haciéndola estremecer un poco al recordar el tacto del misterioso hombre de sus sueños.

Harry no puedo evitar sonreír ante el gesto de su amiga, y en el fondo deseo que sus sueños se hicieran realidad, con la misma intensidad con la que deseaba que los propios pudieran ser reales.

"Bueno, Mione, espero que algún día conozcas a ese hombre, a ese que te brinde tanta seguridad y te haga sonreír como lo haces ahora." La chica le envió una mirada seria, antes de cambiar bruscamente de tema, ella no quería ilusionarse sobre hacer sus sueños realidad, por lo menos no por el momento, _ya habrá tiempo para eso mas adelante, _pensó.

"No lo creo, tal vez solo sean eso, sueños, y no deba preocuparte por ellos… retomando tu problema, mañana te acompaño a hablar con Dumbledore, para aclarar eso de tu padre…"

"Si, entonces hasta mañana…"

"Hasta mañana Harry…" se despidió "…que sueñes con Ginny" añadió antes de subir hacia su habitación.

Harry no puedo evitar una sonrisa en su rostro, esperando soñar con esa pelirroja que lo traía de cabeza.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Mientras eso ocurría en la Sala común de Gryffindor, no muy lejos de hay, un hombre viejo, con un cabello y una barba blancos y largos, se encontraba en su despacho, pensando en lo que los últimos días había sido informado, la guerra ya era un hecho, los mortifagos cada vez eran mas, y cada día atacaban a mas muggles y magos que no estaban de acuerdo con sus ideas.

Esperaba tener una solución pronto, algo que ayudara a Harry.

Hace tiempo, cuando sucedieron los primeros encuentros entre Harry y Voldemort, comento con el chico la importancia del amor, y que esta era la única fuerza que el innombrable no conocía ya que desde pequeños careció de ella al crecer solo, también le dijo que esta fuerza era la única capaz de derrotar al mago tenebroso, y que él, Harry poseía en demasía aun cuando su vida fuese incluso mas cruel que la del mismo Voldemort.

También había llegado a la conclusión de que aun cuando Harry poseía esa fuerza tan grande, podría suceder que eso no fuera suficiente en el momento en que se enfrentaran, por lo que decidió entrenarlo personalmente para que así además de la fuerza del amor contara con la habilidad y destreza capaces de hacer frente a la habilidad del mago oscuro, pero seguía temiendo que la fuerza del chico flaqueara en el momento menos oportuno.

"Harry Potter, que nos falta…" murmuro en voz alta.

En ese momento ante el apareció un ser increíblemente bello y rodeado de una hermosa luz que emitía desde el sitio en donde se supone debería encontrarse el corazón de la criatura, era un ser de extraordinaria belleza, quien se inclino en una reverencia ante Dumbledore.

"Es en verdad un placer encontrarme frente al heredero de la magia mas poderosa de todos los tiempos…" dijo el ser sin apartar su mirada de los ojos azules del anciano, quien lo miraba entre asombrado e incrédulo, incrédulo por la teoría que se comenzaba a formar en su mente ante la visión de ese ser.

"El placer es todo mío en realidad, sino me equivoco puedo llamarlo "Inmortal" ¿cierto?" el ser frente a el asintió de forma educada "mi única pregunta seria entonces ¿a que categoría pertenece usted?" pregunto el anciano, aun cuando ya tenia frente a el la respuesta.

"Soy un _**BIEN**_ si es que a eso te refieres…" contesto con una hermosa sonrisa "E venido a ayudarte, he sido enviado para guiarte a ti y a tu ejercito durante la guerra que se aproxima…" continuo el Bien ante la mirada atónita de Dumbledore, quien no se esperaba eso de ninguna manera.

Dumbledore, sabia quienes eran los Inmortales, seres capaces de vivir eternamente, seres que se alejaron del mundo mágico muchos milenios atrás, seres que podían ser buenos y ayudar tanto a muggles como a magos por igual conocidos como Bienes, pero entre ellos también existían los Males quienes eran capaces de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que querían.

Cuenta la leyenda, que una maldición realizada por una bruja Celta desengañada por el amor de uno de ellos, los obliga a pelearse unos a otros para auto eliminarse. En las peleas, que son a muerte, cuando uno de ellos es decapitado, toda la energía acumulada a través de los siglos pasa al vencedor y así al final solo quedará uno... ese será "El último Inmortal".

Es esa una de las razones por las cuales se separaron del mundo mágico y refugiado en el muggles lejos unos de los otros. Por lo que ahora la duda consistía en que hacia uno de ellos frente a el.

"¿Cómo podría, usted ayudarnos, sino mal recuerdo, ustedes no pueden permanecer juntos…?" pregunto el mago quien no lograba entender lo que sucedía.

"Es verdad, los de mi clase, no podemos permanecer juntos, gracias a alguien como tú, de hecho, pro ese no es ningún problema, yo solo soy un mensajero, nosotros no pelearemos a su lado, pero no podremos permitir que nuestra raza sea extinguida…"

Ante esto Dumbledore abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, con preocupación miro al Bien, quien no apartaba la mirada y le sonreía amablemente.

"¿Cómo es eso posible?, ustedes se separaron de los suyos para evitar que la maldición fuese cumplida, tienen años en eso…"

"Eso lo se, e vivido mucho tiempo esperando que la maldición que se cierne sobre nosotros se termine, y hemos tratado en efecto de no encontrarnos para evitarla…" comento el Bien quien esperaba conseguir algo del viejo mago, continuo diciendo "El problema es que cierto mago tenebroso que habita entre ustedes, a ocasionado que algunos de mis hermanos se encuentren, yo mismo fui victima de sus trampas, y desgraciadamente e matado…"

"Entonces Voldemort, se a acercado a ustedes…"

"Claro que se a acercado, como descubrió, como hacerlos, eso no lo se, pero si, a intentado que le digamos el secreto de nuestra inmortalidad, pero como usted debe saber, eso no saldrá de nuestros labios jamás…" dijo con firmeza u seguridad "es por eso que e sido enviado para informarle que hay alguien que deberá regresar de la muerte, para que su arma sea capaz de luchar contra Voldemort."

"¿Arma, que arma, de que habla?" Pregunto el anciano ya que ningún mago contaba con mas arma que su varita y su habilidad.

"Un chico, que ha sido marcado desde antes de su nacimiento, a quien usted a cuidado y protegido siempre…" contesto con simpleza el Bien.

"Pero Harry no es ningún arma…" refuto enfadado el mago. Como podían considerar a Harry un arma. Eso era inconcebible. Si bien como dijo el Bien ha sido marcado para esa pelea desde antes de su nacimiento, no tenían ningún derecho de llamarlo arma.

"Esta bien, no lo llamare arma…" contesto el Bien, como comprendiendo el problema, y los sentimientos de Dumbledore.

"Por supuesto que no, el chico no es un arma, es solo un niño que tiene que hacer el trabajo de un adulto" dijo tristemente el anciano, aun no podía creer que un niño tan bueno se tuviese que enfrentar con Voldemort.

"Y es por eso que debemos ayudarlo a completar su misión, y para ello hemos de traer a alguien que en el pasado no pudo completar la propia, y que esta dispuesto a regresar…"

"¿Pero quien?, ¿Cómo podemos lo podemos regresar? Necesita autorización para ello…"

"Y la tiene, tiene una autorización para terminar su misión y quedarse si así lo desea…"

"¿Pero de quien se trata…?" pregunto angustiado pero con un resquicio de esperanza en su mirada. Tal vez esa era la respuesta que estaba esperando encontrar. Lo que buscaba para ayudar a Harry.

"James Potter…" Contesto, ante la cara de asombro puesta por Dumbledore.

"¿James Potter? Pero como es posible, el murió hace dieciséis años…" dijo el mago "Regresar a alguien que ha muerto hace tanto, es casi imposible…"

"Es difícil, pero le aseguro que imposible no lo es…yo se que usted sabe como hacerlo, y solo necesita el tiempo y las personas indicadas para conseguirlo…" concluyo el Bien esperando que Dumbledore tuviera la magia y el conocimiento necesarios para el trabajo.

"Claro que lo se, pero como ya le dije es complicado y debemos esperar al solsticio de invierno…" menciono el mago con la mirada perdida comenzando a entender lo que sucedía.

Si Harry tiene un apoyo tan fuerte como el de su padre, este no flaquearía y podría vencer, Harry ya tenia un apoyo muy importante, el de Hermione, Ron y Ginny, pero aun así, un lado de su corazón era débil por no haber estado con sus padres, no lograba comprender como es que James Potter logro que lo dejaran volver pero haría todo lo posible para lograrlo. Debía de hablar con Harry para hacer hechizo, y encontrar a otra persona que deseara tanto como Harry el regreso del antiguo merodeador.

Mientras el Director pensaba todo esto el Inmortal desapareció de su oficina sin decir nada, dejándolo con su meditación y esperando que el mensaje ayudara a que su raza no se extinga.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Hasta aquí este capitulo, para el siguiente esperan muchas sorpresas.

Espero sus mensajes y les mando muchos besos a todos aquellos que han leído mi fic.

BESOTES A TODOS.


	6. Capitulo 5 Resurreción

25 DE DICIEMBRE - SOLSTICIO DE INVIERNO

**Un Amor sin tiempo**

**Capitulo 5. Resurrección.**

"¡¡Harry!! ¡Harry! Despierta, no seas dormilón, despierta se hace tarde" Hermione entro cuidadosamente a la habitación de los chicos para a su amigo, lo llamaba de manera insistente, pero no había forma de que el chico despertara de su apacible sueño, ella queriendo hablar con Dumbledore antes de ir a desayunar llego al limite de su paciencia y haciendo gala de su gran habilidad como bruja, conjuro un…

"Aguamenti…" un chorro de agua salio de su varita cayendo sobre un joven que hasta ese momento gozaba de un hermoso sueño.

"Pero… ¿Qué?..." rápidamente el chico alcanzo su varita que mantenía siempre al alcance bajo su almohada por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, al tiempo que con otra mano se colocaba los lentes para ver quien era el gracioso que lo empapara, encontrándose con una sonriente Hermione que contenía una carcajada para que los demás en la habitación no despertaran, no quería que eso sucediera.

"Hermione, ¿pero que te sucede?, ¿Por qué me has mojado de esta manera?" pregunto molesto apuntándola con la varita firmemente agarrada.

"¡Harry James Potter Evans!" comenzó la castaña con un gesto serio, por lo que el chico bajo la mirada admirando las interesantes sabanas con las que se cubría y que en este momento se encontraban al igual que el, mojadas. Cuando su amiga lo llamaba de esa manera y con ese gesto en su siempre alegre rostro, era por que el de alguna manera había hecho algo mal o que por lo menos no era del todo bueno.

"¿Ahora que hice?" pregunto poniendo carita de borreguito degollado por lo que la chica no pudo evitar una hermosa sonrisa que alegro al moreno.

"Mejor pregunta que fue lo que no hiciste o no has hecho hasta este momento hermanito…" contesto nuevamente seria la muchacha.

"Hermione, si no me lo dices yo no creo poder adivinarlo, por si no lo notaste, hasta hace escasos cinco minutos yo me encontraba profundamente dormido y TU" dijo señalándola con el dedo de manera acusadora "me has despertado de la manera mas cruel que se te ocurrió, acaso no podrías ser como las personas normales y llamarme tranquilamente o moverme un poco para despertarme."

"Harry, eso intente, pero es que TU tienes el sueño mas pesado de todos lo habitantes de este castillo, a ti ni una manada de hipogrifos podría despertarte…" refuto la castaña apuntándolo con el dedo de la misma forma acusadora.

"YO no tengo el sueño tan pesado hermanita, solo que esta noche he tenido el mejor sueño de mi vida y me encontraba feliz disfrutándolo."

"Bueno, esta bien, lo siento, no vuelvo a despertarte de esa forma, ¿de acuerdo?, pero ahora levántate que prometiste que hoy iríamos a hablar con Dumbledore sobre tus sueños y pedirle ayuda"

"Esta bien hermanita, que he de decirte que mas que mi hermana querida, pareces mas una madre regañona en este momento, lo cual he de decirte que me hace mucha gracias ya que tenemos la misma edad y siempre me tratas como si fuera un niño pequeño…" dijo esto mientras se levantaba lentamente de la cama ante la atenta mirada se su amiga quien no previo lo que el chico aria a continuación.

"… lo cual no me molesta en lo absoluto, amenos claro que me despiertes tan amorosamente como ahora…" dijo y la abrazo pegándola a el haciendo que su ropa se mojara y que ella le golpeara en los hombros tratando de liberarse.

"ahora si mami, ya me alisto para ir ha hablar con el profesor Dumbledore…" se separo rápidamente de la chica y corrió al baño a darse una ducha rápida, dejando a una Hermione muy molesta pero sobre todo mojada al lado de su cama.

La castaña salio de la habitación enfuruñada y murmurando algo como que ahora si le daría su merecido a cierto chico de lentes y se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa para esperar a su amigo en la sala común.

Cuando hubo transcurrido una media hora vio a su mejor amigo bajar sonriente por las escaleras y dirigirse a donde ella se encontraba.

"ahora si, vamos a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, hermosa señorita…" tomándola de la mano ambos cruzaron el retrato de la Dama gorda.

De camino a la oficina del director, seguían tomados de la mano, ninguno se había dado cuenta de esto hasta que se toparon de frente con la persona a quien menos apreciaban de todo el castillo, claro después del profesor Snape.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un chico alto, rubio y con un gesto indesignable en el rostro, el chico al ver a dos de los integrantes del trío Dorado de Hogwarts, tomados de la mano no pudo evitar sentir un tirón en su estomago, los últimos días había tratado de sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de la chica, y sus sueños también se veían invadidos con su presencia, sin otra cosa en mentes mas que molestar a ambos Griffyndors se dirigió a ellos

"Pero miren quienes son los nuevos enamorados de Hogwarts… veamos… tenemos sangre sucia y al torpe de cara raja, pero si son de lo mas tiernos, tomados de la mano y todo, solo falta que vayan derrámenlo miel por todos lo pasillos…" cada vez se escuchaba mas molesto por lo que el pelinegro no dudo en proteger a Hermione con su cuerpo y amenazar a Malfoy con su varita.

"Lo que hagamos no es asunto tuyo Malfoy… o es que acaso estas celoso de que una chica tan hermosa como Hermione se pasee de la mano conmigo y tu tengas que soportar a la vaca de Parkinson colgada de tu brazo cada día…"

"Por favor Potter… quien a dicho que esta sabelotodo sea hermosa, solo basta mirarla para darse cuenta de lo ordinaria que es y que…"

"Mira Malfoy… no voy a permitirte que ofendas a Hermione, ni que trates si quiera de humillarla, ya que aun cuando tu no lo quieras aceptar es una de las chicas que mas valen de todo este castillo…"

"Eso lo dices por que siempre has estado rodeado de simples muggles y no conoces ni sabes distinguir entre lo que es ordinario y lo que es extraordinario, una sangre sucia como ella no vale la pena…"

"Mejor cierra la boca antes que mi paciencia se agote Malfoy y aléjate de este lugar…"

"Pero mira que miedo me das Potter… defendiendo a su sucia sabelotodo, solo falta que…"

Pero no pudo terminar cuando noto la punta de una varita en su cuello, y una mano sujetándolo del cuello de su camisa.

"Mira Malfoy, el día de hoy me encuentro muy feliz, y ni tu ni nadie hará que eso cambie, así que te recomiendo que sigas tu camino y que no se te ocurra acercarte a nosotros y mucho menos a Hermione si no quieres terminar mal"

Hermione solo veía como es que su amigo amenazaba a Malfoy y como este ultimo no podía decir nada por el miedo que le provoco la actitud del moreno. Harry lo soltó bruscamente ocasionando que el rubio cayera sentado al perder el equilibrio, Draco miro con odio a Harry y se levanto lo más rápido que pudo.

"Esta me la pagas Potter, esto no se quedara así… y tu sangre sucia tendrás lo que te mereces" y salio del pasillo lo mas rápido que pudo.

"No te preocupes Mione, ese no te tocara un solo pelo… te lo prometo yo te protegeré siempre."

"Gracias Harry, pero no te preocupes que no creo que se acerque y si lo hace sabes bien que se defenderme y sobretodo de Malfoy…"

"Eso lo se, pero no esta demás que te andes con cuidado y que no lo pierdas de vista, no te confíes Mione."

"Esta bien Harry tendré cuidado, ahora a lo que íbamos, cuando ese hurón nos interrumpió…"

"Claro…"

Al llegar a la Gárgola le pidieron a amablemente permiso para pasar a lo que la estatua con su clásico ruido de rozar piedras les permitió el paso, hace tiempo que habían aprendido que si sus intenciones son puras y que si lo pedían con amabilidad, la gárgola siempre les permitía el paso sin necesidad de conocer la contraseña.

Cuando terminaron de subir las escaleras y estuvieron frente a una enorme puerta tallada, dudaron un momento ya que era muy temprano pero considerando que el resto del día tendrían clases pues tocaron la puerta.

Al escuchar que alguien llamaba a su puerta el director quien en ese momento se encontraba mirando un enorme libro en busca del hechizo que necesitaría para traer a James potter de regreso, levanto la mirada preguntándose quien será a esas horas, ya había notado que era de día por la luz que entraba por las ventanas de su oficina pero aun así sabia que era bastante temprano, dejando el libro de lado permitió el paso a quien llamaba.

"Adelante…"

"Buenos días señor…" saludaron ambos chicos con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

"Harry, Hermione, pero que gusto verlos, justo son las personas que quería ver, gracias por ahorrarme el trabajo de buscarlos…" ambos chicos se miraron extrañados pero no le dieron la mayor importancia, conocían de sobra lo extraño de su profesor.

"También nos alegra verlo, señor…" contesto la castaña tímidamente

"Pero, díganme ¿que los trae por aquí tan temprano?" les pregunto el director viéndolos fijamente ocasionando que los chicos se sintieran un poco incómodos.

Hermione sintió lo que otras veces Harry le había contado acerca de la mirada penetrante de Dumbledore, esa que te hace sentir como si te sometiera a Rayos X y pudiera ver a través de ti, tofos tus pensamientos, miedos y deseos.

Dejando un poco su incomodidad a un lado sonrió al director quien les indico que tomaran asiento, después de aparecer dos sillas frente a su escritorio.

Ambos chicos tomaron asiento ante la atenta mirada de los cuadros que colgaban en las paredes de la sala circular que era la oficina del anciano director. Tras de ellos se escuchaba el suave canto del Fénix, el cual transmitía tranquilidad, paz y seguridad a los jóvenes.

"Vera señor, mmm, sucede que… comenzó Hermione sintiéndose intimidada por todas la miradas de los cuadros posadas en ella al momento en que abrió la boca.

Harry percatándose de la incomodidad de su amiga, casi hermana, continuo ya que el se encontraba mas habituado a que todos aquellos cuadros lo observaran y estudiaran cada uno de sus gestos, de algo tenían que vales tantas visitas a la oficina de su mentor.

"Lo que sucede es que… últimamente… bueno, en el ultimo tiempo he tenido una serie de sueños un tanto extraños…" el director frunció el ceño ante esa mención, relacionando la situación con Voldemort, y se mostró mas interesado en el asunto a partir de ese momento, decidió que dejaría lo de James pendiente para cuando el chico terminara, sin saber que el sueño del chico lo llevaría sobre el camino que había iniciado durante la madrigada.

"¿Qué clase de sueños, Harry? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas teniéndolos?"

"Son sueños acerca de…" giro su rostro en dirección a la castaña quien lo alentó con una inclinación de cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa. Sintiendo un poco de mas confianza por ese gesto el chico continuo "sucede que he tenido sueños de mi padre…"

Dumbledore miro detenidamente hacia Harry incitándolo a que continuara, pero sin decir una sola palabra.

"mmm… desde que comenzó el curso he tenido una serie de sueños, al principio eran solo voces que me decían que pronto llegaría el momento que necesitaban mi ayuda y que estaría conmigo, yo no sabia que hacer, así que lo comente con Mione, y encontramos en un libro que en algunas ocasiones las voces en los sueños, eran formas en la que los muertos podían comunicarse con los vivos…"

Se detuvo un segundo para tomar aire ya que lo que cuando empezó no paro siquiera para respirar, y sus pulmones ya le estaban pidiendo a gritos el oxigeno necesario para hacer trabajar su cerebro y en general todo su cuerpo, además de intentar descifrar el gesto del anciano que tenia en frente y tratar de encontrar algún signo de entendimiento, al recibir un asentimiento en respuesta continuo.

"…después, en los sueños comenzaron a aparecer sombras que murmuraban lo mismos y al final después del baile, claramente vi a mi padre y pude conversar con el… mmm… el me pidió ayuda, ya que dice que es necesario que el regrese a completar una misión…"

Dumbledore quedo pensativo, ante lo dicho por su alumno, era extraño pero podría ser posible, si James había conseguido una autorización para regresar bien pudo conseguir otra para contactar con Harry.

"Harry, ¿estas completamente seguro de lo que dices?" le pregunto al chico de anteojos a quien le había tomado un verdadero cariño.

"Claro señor, si no le comente nada antes fue por… fue por que no creí que alguien me creyera pero…" volvió a posar su mirada en Hermione quien hasta ese momento no había abierto la boca desde que el comenzara a hablar.

"Supongo que la señorita Granger tiene que ver con su decisión de comentarme la situación…" comento tranquilamente, dirigiendo su mirada también hacia la chica quien se ruborizo inmediatamente, al sentirse observada.

"En realidad si, le platique lo de mi ultimo sueño y gracias a que ella me creyó, supuse que también usted lo haría y que no me estoy volviendo loco…" mirando por tercera vez a su amiga continuo "… ella también a tenido sueños extraños, aun que dudo que tengan alguna relación con lo que sucede con mi padre."

"¿Eso es verdad señorita Granger?" pregunto curioso.

"Si señor, e soñado cosas extrañas últimamente, pero como dice Harry no creo que tenga relación." Contesto mirando con el ceño fruncido a su amigo, molesta por involucrar sus sueños en todo eso, ante ese gesto el director no pudo evitar sonreír, ya conocía la relación que existía entre ambos chicos, y gracias a eso, creía tener solucionado un punto mas acerca de cómo traer a James de vuelta, pero eso dejaría para otro momento, ahora tenia que concentrarse en los sueños de Harry.

"Muy bien, Harry, dime en tus sueños tu padre te comento como podría regresar…"

"Entonces, si me cree, señor"

"Por su puesto Harry, te parecerá extraño, pero esta noche he recibido una visita que me ha comentado ciertas cosas que podrían sernos de ayuda en esta guerra, pero bueno eso es asunto mió, dime ¿que te ha dicho tu padre?"

"Me dijo que tenia que regresar a completar con su misión, que antes no pudo por culpa de Voldemort…" ante la mención de ese ser que le arrebatara la posibilidad de una infancia feliz, su mirada se oscureció y se torno triste pero al tiempo se podía percibir un leve deseo de venganza que no gusto para nada al viejo y sabio director, quien en ese momento se dio cuenta de una de las razones por las que la presencia de James Potter era necesaria.

No podía permitir que el corazón de un joven como lo era Harry se oscureciera por un deseo de venganza.

"¿Qué más te dijo, Harry…?"

"Dijo, que le pidiera ayuda a usted, que usted sabría que hacer, que cuando estuviera conmigo me explicaría algunas cosas, y que me ayudaría con mi propia misión. También me dijo, que mamá no podía volver, porque ella si pudo continuar, y que el al no cumplir su misión en su tiempo, a estado en un lugar sin poder continuar, o algo parecido, la verdad es que no comprendí en el momento, pero después no pude mas que relacionarlo con el Limbo del que hablan los muggles, o por lo menos algo parecido."

"Bien, supongo que esto hará mas fácil lo que tenemos que hacer…" comento el anciano mas para si que para los chicos, quienes se miraron, preguntándose si el director ya tenia conocimiento acerca de los sueños del joven.

"¿Cómo que lo hará más fácil?" pregunto Hermione comenzando a inquietarse por la expresión del director quien en ese momento se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar entre unos libros que a simple vista se veían muy antiguos y que se encontraban colocados en un estante a un lado del escritorio del anciano profesor.

"Profesor, ¿usted sabia acerca de mis sueños?" cuestiono Harry sin poder contenerse, la actitud de su profesor se le hacia muy extraña, el esperaba que lo cuestionara aun mas, que dudara, que investigara, pero cual fu su sorpresa, al encontrar a un Dumbledore, demasiado sereno y tranquilo como si la información otorgada, solo hubiera confirmado algo que el ya sabia.

"Por su puesto que no Harry, ¿Cómo podría yo saberlo?, eso sería imposible, claro a menos que usara legeremancia contigo, cosa te aseguro nunca e hecho." Aseguro el director al ver el gesto de confusión que apareció en el rostro del pelinegro ante la mención de semejante posibilidad.

"Entonces, no comprendo su reacción…" afirmo el moreno para atraer nuevamente la atención del director quien se volvía a sumergir en la búsqueda de algo entre tantos libros.

"¿Cómo que no comprendes mi reacción, Harry?..." sonrió antes de continuar y se sentó nuevamente frente a los chicos, con un libro en las manos, el cual coloco cuidadosamente sobre su escritorio, tal cual fuera un objeto muy valioso y a la vez frágil, al cual si se le tratase con brusquedad pudiera sufrir un grave daño. "¿Qué esperabas, que durada de ti? Eso jamás lo haría…" aseguro mirando al chico y sonriéndole infundiendo confianza en este.

"No… no es eso, es solo… que… no le parece extraño, digo, no es algo común, y una de las razones por las que en un principio no comente nada fue esa, que pensaran que me estoy volviendo loco o algo similar."

"jajajajaja" risas, fue lo que recibió ante su comentario, esto lo hizo fruncir el seño al igual que a Hermione, quien no podía creer que el director se burlara de Harry de esa manera.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso, señor?" pregunto un poco molesta la castaña al ver a su profesor mas admirado, reírse de aquella manera.

"Lo que sucede señorita Granger…" contesto cuando su risa se hubo controlado "…es que hay veces que los jóvenes suelen ser muy ingenuos." Ante esto ambos chicos fruncieron el ceño y bufaron en respuesta.

"Lo que sucede, es que al ser ustedes criados dentro de familias muggles, no se encuentra aun familiarizados del todo en lo que el mundo mágico implica, y algunas veces se olvidan que en este su mundo, TODO es posible… eso es algo que aun nacidos magos no alcanzan a comprender, fue por eso que muchos no nos creyeron cuando Voldemort regreso."

"Pero no se ofendan chicos, y si no me he sorprendido o dudado de su palabra, ha sido simplemente por que parte de la información que me han dado ya la conocía, ahora solo me falta afinar algunos detalles sobre como haremos para que tu padre regrese…"

El director evito comentar nada sobre los inmortales y su intervención, ni como Voldemort había intentado conocer el secreto de su inmortalidad, ahora solo tendría que encontrar la manera correcta para regresar a James Potter.

"Ahora, jóvenes me parece que ya es algo tarde y ustedes tienen clase" se puso nuevamente de pie, y los alentó para que hicieron los mismo.

Camino a la salida, los tomo de los hombros y camino junto a ellos, ese gesto los hizo sentir importantes y queridos, hacia tiempo de Dumbledore había identificado las habilidades de cada uno de ellos, y sabia que ambos eran muy importantes en la guerra por venir, no solo Harry por la profecía, sino también Hermione, quien aun de ser miembro de una familia en donde supuestamente no había una gota de sangre mágica en toda la línea, había mostrado unas habilidades y conocimiento sorprendente que lo hacia dudar de ese hecho.

"Bien, mis jóvenes amigos, creo que tenemos muy poco tiempo para desayunar, los espero por la tarde después de sus clase, creo que no necesitan la contraseña, ¿Verdad?" ambos se ruborizaron un poco y negaron con la cabeza.

"No se preocupen, ustedes siempre serán bienvenidos en esta mi humilde morada." Y sonrió continuando su camino al gran comedor.

"Una ultima cosa…" se giro hacia los jóvenes.

"si señor…" contestaron al mismo tiempo.

"¿Alguien mas sabe acerca de todo esto?" les pregunto directamente.

"no señor, solo se lo he dicho a Mione, ni Ron ni Ginny lo saben…" contesto Harry quien tomo la mano de su amiga.

"Muy bien, por el momento no creo conveniente que nadie mas lo sepa, cuento con su discreción."

"Por supuesto profesor…"

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

El día transcurrió normal, su primera clase fue con Lupin quien les enseñaba a combatir hechizos y protegerse al tiempo, además de dejarles un extenso trabajo sobre la mejor forma de revertir hechizos.

Después tuvieron una hora de Transformaciones en donde comenzaron con el tema de los animagos y cual era el hechizo y las condiciones para poder realizarlo. Esta clase se hizo especialmente interesante ya que los tres Harry, Hermione y Ron querían convertirse en animagos pronto.

Cuando estuvieron nuevamente en el comedor para almorzar, Ron los cuestiono sobre sus actividades antes del desayuno, ya que no los había visto sino hasta la clase de DCAO y no pudo preguntar en ese momento ni en el cambio de clase.

"¿Dónde estuvieron toda la mañana?"

"mmm…" comenzó Harry, enviando una mirada de ayuda a Hermione quien se apresuro a contestar"

"Estuvimos en la biblioteca Ron…"

"y se puede saber ¿para que?, que yo recuerde no tenemos ningún trabajo pendiente…" rebatió el pelirrojo.

"No es necesario tener deberes para ir a la biblioteca Ron… el que no gustes de la lectura no es problema nuestro…" respondió un poco irritada la chica, por que siempre Ron debía ser tan molesto.

"Bueno no es para que se molesten…"

"No, Ron no nos molestas ni nos enoja, es solo que no creí conveniente despertarte para ir a la biblioteca."

"Por cierto, no has visto a Ginny, no he hablado con ella en todo el día…" pregunto el moreno cambiando de tema.

"La vi temprano pero creo que hoy su horario estaba muy cargado."

En ese momento entraba una pelirroja sonriendo y lanzándose a los brazos de su novio, ante la mirada celosa de algunas chicas que se encontraban en el comedor en ese momento, ella sonrió y se sintió orgullosa y contenta de ser ella la que se sostenía del cuello de Harry y ser a quien sus brazos tomaban de la cintura.

"Hola Harry, te extrañe temprano… ¿Dónde estuviste?" pregunto dándole un beso en los labios.

"Estuve con Mione en la biblioteca…" contesto recordando el pretexto dado a su amigo, no le gustaba mentir a su pelirroja, pero Dumbledore se los había pedido así.

"Ah" fue lo que contesto, mirando de manera extraña a su compañera. "¿y que estuvieron haciendo en la biblioteca tan temprano?" pregunto un tanto molesta ante lo cual, una castaña se sintió incomoda, estaba segura que su amiga con lo insegura que era, pensaba que entre ella y Harry había algo mas que amistad, hizo una nota mental de hablar con ella sobre el asunto.

"Estuvimos investigando algo sobre ya sabes que…" espero que con esto su amiga se quedara mas tranquila, bien era sabido por los hermanos que en ocasiones investigaban cosas que pudieran ser de utilidad acerca de la profecía y los horrocruxes.

La pelirroja frunció un poco el ceño, pero lo disimulo con una sonrisa, no le gustaba mucho que su novio pasara tanto tiempo con Hermione, no se sentía segura ante una chica tan guapa al lado, y tampoco le parecía que siempre la hicieran aun lado con todo ese asunto.

De dedicaron a conversar el resto del almuerzo, y al terminar se dirigieron sus clases de la tarde.

Cuando terminaron las clases, ninguno sabia como disculparse con sus amigos para poder ir a hablar con Dumbledore, fue Hermione quien se disculpo primero.

"Bueno chicos, creo que iré a la biblioteca, para… para comenzar con el trabajo del Profesor Lupin…" se levanto se su cómodo sillón y tomo su mochila para no levantar sospechas.

"Pero Herms, ese trabajo es para la próxima semana…"

"Ya lo se Ron pero, no quiero dejarlo para el ultimo momento, uno nunca sabe si algo se atraviesa en el camino, prefiero hacerlo ahora que tengo tiempo y no correr después…"

"Ashhh, tu nunca cambiaras" gruño el pelirrojo

"y tu deberías hacerlo…" y con esto se apresuro a salir por el cuadro de la Dama Gorda.

Al poco tiempo Harry se disculpo diciendo que iría a ver a Lupin para preguntarle algunas cosas, y salio antes de que alguno se ofreciera a acompañarlo, sabía que era una excusa muy tonta, pero no se le ocurrió otra cosa.

Al llegar a la Gárgola se encontró con Hermione discutiendo con un chico quien al notar su presencia se alejo inmediatamente.

"Te estaba molestando Hermione…" interrogo a su amiga sin quitar la vista del punto en donde se había desaparecido el rubio al dar la vuelta.

"No Harry, bueno si ya sabes es Malfoy…" corrigió al notar como su amigo la miraba con un gesto molesto y con una mirada que claramente decía _no me mientas._

"¿pero que le pasa a ese imbesil…? Se cree que puede ir por hay molestando a todo el mundo, pero ya me las pagara." Gruño molesto el moreno.

"Ya no pasa nada Harry, vamos con Dumbledore… por cierto, ¿Cómo hiciste para zafarte de ese par…?" le pregunto recobrando su sonrisa.

"Les dije que iría con Remus…" la castaña movio su cabeza en forma negativa

"¿Qué…?" pregunto el moreno "yo no tengo tan buenas coartadas como las tuyas…" la reto.

"Hay Harry, yo no tengo coartadas, solo pretextos mas validos que los tuyos…" sonrió y pido permiso a la gárgola para pasar, cuando esta se abrió dijo. "Anda, vamos Harry"

"Vamos…"

Mientras subían la castaña no pudo evitar recordar lo sucedió apenas unos momentos antes…

Flash Back

Salio aprisa de la sala común en dirección a la oficina del directos, iba tan distraída en uno de los pasillos mas desiertos ya que muy pocas personas iban la misma dirección que ella, cuando giro una esquina, se topo con quien menos se esperaba, otra vez.

"Quítate Malfoy" y con todas sus fuerzas aventó al chico quien cayo sobre ella.

"Calma, Granger, si me querías tener sobre ti, solo debes pedirlo y con gusto puedo complacerte…" dijo el rubio con ese arrastrar de palabras que tanto molestaba a la castaña.

"Mira hurón, cierra tu asquerosa boca, porque primero muerta que querer tenerte encima de mí." Contesto molesta pasando por un lado para continuar su camino.

Cuando el chico la vio alejarse molesta no puedo evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca como si esta trabajara de forma independiente a sus deseos.

"Lo siento Granger, no quise molestarte…" ante esto la chica detuvo su andar y giro sorprendida sobre sus talones.

"¿Perdón…?" pregunto ella con la sorpresa y la confusión dibujadas en el rostro, el rubio no pudo mas que sonreír ante ese gesto ocasionando que la muchacha se sintiera aun mas confusa, el se acerco a donde ella se encontraba.

"Qué lo siento Granger…" volvió a repetir.

"¿Te sientes bien Malfoy?" pregunto, esa pregunta hizo que la sonrisa en el rostro de Draco se reafirmara.

"Me siento muy bien…"

"Entonces no entiendo… como es que un Malfoy se disculpa…"

"Un hecho insólito, lo se… pero creo que tengo el mismo derecho que el resto del mundo a cambiar y… mejorar."

"Me sorprendes Malfoy…" expreso la castaña, extrañada del repentino cambio, cambio que si hubiese visto al chico en los últimos tiempos no se le haría tan repentino.

Hacia ya tiempo que Draco Malfoy se cuestionaba acerca de sus lealtades, y de la posibilidad de no adentrarse al mundo de Voldemort y sus mortifagos, la presión sobre el era cada día mas aplastante, y con la ayuda de su profesor de pociones, su mentor y amigo, había tomado una importante decisión que marcaría su vida para siempre.

"Ese es parte de mi encanto…" comento risueño el chico, Hermione no hacia mas que sorprenderse de la actitud de el.

"¿Vas con Dumbledore?"

"mmm, si…"

"Si me lo permites, puedo acompañarte, no es seguro que andes sola…" comento esto ultimo mas para si, ella no puso objeción y continuo con su andar.

Caminaban tranquilos y en silencio cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos, ella se preguntaba que estaría haciendo el hurón por ese pasillo, la única teoría es que había ido a ver al director; el se seguía cuestionando acerca de si las decisiones tomadas en el ultimo tiempo eran las correctas.

"Por cierto, lo que te dije en el baile, es cierto…" soltó de pronto el chico a unos pasos de la gárgola. Hermione giro y lo miro interrogante "… sobre que te veías… hermosa ese día… no es que no lo parezca en este momento…" añadió

"Pues eso no fue lo que dijiste hoy por la mañana…" contesto un tanto intranquila ya quería que l se fuera y que llegara Harry.

"No podía decirlo, frente a cara rajada…" hizo una pausa al ver un gesto de molestia en el rostro de la chica "… frente a Potter…" corrigió "… seguro me parte la cara…"

"¿y eso, de que te la cobrarías y que yo recibiría mi merecido?" lo cuestiono.

"Bueno, referente a eso…"

Ya no pudo continuar por que en ese momento aparecía por el pasillo Harry Potter, y lo miro de forma amenazante.

Fin Flash Back

_¿Qué me __habrá querido decir…?_

"Hermione… ya llegamos… pasa…" le dijo su amigo al notar que la chica iba sumergida en sus pensamientos, lo que le pareció extraño y decidió que tenia que averiguar que estaba pasando.

Entraron con paso lento a la oficina del director, quien los esperaba de pie junto a la estantería donde en la mañana había estando buscando un libro.

"Tomen asiento, chicos, los estaba esperando…" y siguió con lo de los libros, hasta que hubo sacado por lo menos tres, tomo asiento detrás de su escritorio, coloco los libros al lado derecho del mismo, y se dirigió a los jóvenes que esperaban ansiosos lo que el anciano tenia que decirles.

"Bueno, como ya les comente por la mañana, durante la madrugada recibí una visita bastante peculiar, este personaje, de alguna forma tiene en su conocimiento lo que ustedes me informaron acerca de tu padre, Harry, también me comento algunas otras cosas que no creo conveniente que sepan por el momento, mas adelante talvez pueda decírselo."

Mientras hablaba los chicos no hacían otra cosa, mas que poner atención a las palabras del director, el que no les diera la información completa sobre su extraño visitante, solo acrecentó su curiosidad innata, pero ya lo dejarían para después, por ahora lo que importaba era como traer a James de vuelta de la muerte.

"Ahora bien…" continuo Dumbledore al notar toda la atención de los chicos en sus palabras "… en este momento lo importante es encontrar un hechizo que nos permita traer a James de vuelta, existe solo uno hasta donde yo tengo conocimiento, y si no ml recuerdo se encuentra en uno de estos libros…" dijo señalando los libros que con antelación acercara a su escritorio "…este hechizo del cual les hablo, esta considerado como de magia negra, y es muy peligroso hacerlos, se necesita de una magia y una resistencia superiores, debe realizarse durante el solsticio de invierno para que pueda funcionar, y recuerdo que se debe cumplir con algunos requisitos…"

"¿Magia oscura? Pero profesor, no podemos…" comenzó Hermione, recibiendo las miradas de Harry y Dumbledore asiéndola sonrojar ligeramente.

"… podemos y debemos hacerlo, tal vez esto sea una oportunidad para derrotar a Voldemort…" comento el anciano "…no tengan miedo yo estaré con ustedes cuando realicen el hechizo, yo les ayudare en todo lo que me sea posible…" continuo con la mirada sobre ambos chicos.

"¿Cómo… nosotros haremos el hechizo…?" pregunto Harry un tanto angustiado, eso de la magia y la resistencia lo hacia dudar de que ellos fueran capaces de hacerlo.

"Si Harry, ustedes son los indicados, tu por ser su sangre, y la señorita Granger por su gran habilidad y poder…" el anciano miro intensamente a la castaña con su constante duda acerca de sus orígenes y las razones de porque ella era tan poderosa siendo supuestamente hija de Muggles, continuo "… como ya les dije creo recordar ciertos requisitos pero eso lo sabremos con exactitud cuando encontremos el hechizo…"

Les señalo nuevamente los libros sobre su escritorio y cada uno tomo un libro para comenzar su búsqueda.

"Es un hechizo de resurrección, relacionado como ya les dije con el solsticio, si encuentran algo parecido dígamelo…" les dijo el director y se enfrascaron en la búsqueda.

Pasaron alrededor de cuatro horas desde que comenzaran, cuando de pronto Hermione, dio un brinco en su asiento llamando la atención de los hombres junto a ella.

"Señorita Granger?" la cuestiono el director

"Creo que lo encontré, señor, mire justo aquí…" le tengo el libro y Dumbledore lo leyó detenidamente hasta levantar la vista y sonreír a la chica quien esperaba ansiosa, pare ver si eso era lo que necesitaba. Por otro lado Harry no podía apartar la mirada de su profesor, esperando también la respuesta de este.

"Muy bien señorita, lo ha encontrado, esta usted en lo correcto, ahora, tenemos que considerar todas nuestras opciones aquí dice, que es necesario…" hizo una pausa para mirar a Harry quien se mostraba a cada minuto mas ansioso "… como ya les comente una persona que lleve en sus venas la sangre de la persona a quien se quiere resucitar, otra persona capaz de dar todo por la primera…" en este punto miro intensamente a hermione quien le sostuvo la mirada determinada en ayudar a su hermano, ante esto el solo sonrió y continuo con la explicación "…el hechizo se tendrá que realizar durante el solsticio para que surta efecto, y necesitaremos el Espejo de Oesed, una poción y mucha voluntad."

"¿pero señor el Espejo… usted…" el anciano extendió claramente lo que Harry quiso decir a si que lo interrumpió.

"El Espejo, Harry, esta bajo el mismo hechizo con el que protegí la piedra filosofal…"

"Pero eso quiere decir que no lo podemos encontrar."

"Te equivocas Harry, un corazón puro siempre puede encontrar lo que busca, ya ese objeto no será utilizado para realizar el mal." El pelinegro medito un momento las palabras de su mentor y al final sonrío.

"Ya es tarde los espero mañana para afinar los detalles y realizar la poción que necesitamos." Ambos chicos asintieron y se pusieron de pie para salir de la oficina.

"Hasta mañana profesor"

"Hasta mañana jóvenes, y Harry, no nubles tu alma con deseos de venganza, eso no nos ayudara con esto…"

Harry lo miro fijamente, encontrándose con una mirada tranquila, llena de paz, llena de esperanza, y se pregunto como un hombre como su viejo director, después de tantos años y de tantas cosas que el ha vivido podía tener esa mirada.

Y como si Dumbledore hubiese leído sus pensamientos le dijo "El amor Harry, el amor el la fuente de la esperanza y el camino hacia la paz, la felicidad y la dicha" el moreno asintió, tomo la mano de su amiga y salieron tranquilos de la sala, bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron a su Sala común en silencio cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

Harry pensaba en todo lo que tendría que hacer en el futuro y en como su magia podría con el complicado hechizo del que Dumbledore les hablo. Y se preguntaba también, hasta donde seria capaz de llegar Hermione con tal de ayudarlo y que la motivaba a hacerlo, el hace mucho tiempo que sabia que podía poner su vida en las manos e su amiga y esta haría lo que sea por protegerla, pero ahora se preguntaba el porque.

Hermione por su parte, se preguntaba porque Dumbledore la miraba de esa manera, como si esperara que algo en su persona le indicara o resolviera sus dudas sobre ella, también se preguntaba si podría ayudar a Harry con todo lo que les presentaba, no dudaba de su determinación, pero si era la primera vez que dudaba de su capacidad.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Mas pronto de lo se esperaban, llego el mes de diciembre u con el solsticio de invierno, ya tenían lista la poción, el Espejo de Oesed no les fue difícil encontrarlo, ya tenían aprendido el hechizo que debían recitar en el momento preciso, ambos se encontraban en medio de un circulo de fuego dibujado por Dumbledore y vestidos con túnicas doradas, el caldero hervía en medio de los dos, se encontraban tomados de la mano, mirándose fijamente recordando lo aprendido sobre el hechizo y la fuerza que le daba el solsticio.

_Un resumen de las ideas sobre el fuego y el Sol viene dado por el significado especial que tenía para los hombres esta fecha. Se trata del día más corto, el momento del año en que el Sol posee menos fuerza y parece próximo a su muerte... y está próximo a su resurrección._

_Sintiendo la debilidad del Sol, su decadencia, los hombres encienden fuegos en la tierra para animar al fuego que arde en los cielos. Pero el Sol no muere, sino que renace. Se transforma en el Sol niño que comienza a crecer en los cielos y, al mismo tiempo, encarna en los hombres en forma semejante a ellos. _

Ya casi el momento se acercaba, Dumbledore, encendió las cuatro veles que se encontraban alrededor de ellos, dos velas blancas que simbolizaban la pureza de sus almas, y dos velas doradas que hacían referencia a su esperanza.

En cuanto el salio del circulo de fuego, este comento a levantarse en llamaradas, los chicos no se sobresaltaron, sabían que eso tenia que suceder para dar fuerza al sol y por ende favorecer la resurrección, comenzaron a recitar el hechizo, aun tomados de las manos, mirándose fijamente, sin parpadear, con la esperanza puesta en ese momento y en ese hechizo.

_"__Poderes del Sol y de la Luz, en este día, cuando el Sol alcanza su menor fuerza y, al mismo tiempo, comienza su lento camino de renacimiento, cuando nace el niño Dios Sol, os pedimos que iluminéis esta vida con la fuerza del renacimiento y el poder de crecimiento__."_

Al terminar el hechizo, los dos al mismo tiempo en perfecta sincronía, el fuego a su alrededor comenzó a envolverlos y una fuerte brisa comenzó a azotar el ambiente, ellos seguían bien sujetos y expectante, poniendo toda su energía mágica en su deseo, en que James Potter regresara, la energía en ambos era rápidamente adsorbida pro el espejo posado a un lado de ellos, este comenzó a brillar de una manera impresionante, cuando ya no podían aguantar más, y ambos habían caído de rodillas aun sujetándose las manos, pudieron ver una silueta formarse en el centro del espejo, en ese momento ya no pudieron más su energía los abandonaba rápidamente y cayeron al suelo aun tomados de una de sus manos perdiendo el sentido.

El aro de fuego que los rodeaba hasta ese momento desapareció y aun lado de los chicos Dumbledore pudo apreciar la inconfundible sonrisa de james Potter, mirando con ternura a su único hijo y a la chica que lo ayudara a volver.

Dumbledore de acerco al hombre quien lucia exactamente igual que la ultima mes que lo viera, hace diecisiete años.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Bien aquí les dejo el quinto capitulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Besos a tods y gracias a:

Suri Evans: Espero te haya gustado este capitulo, y gracias por tu apoyo. Te prometo continuarlo hasta el final. Claro que me hiciste sonreír, y gracias por ello, también te envió, besos y abrazos, y espero leernos pronto.

locapro: Gracias, por lo ánimos, y creo que haré caso a tu recomendación acerca del rated, pero creo que eso será dentro de unos dos capítulos mas, espero que te siga gustando, te envió muchos besos y todo mi agradamiento.

danithapotter: lo de las comillas para resaltar los diálogos, solo por eso, algunos utilizan un guión, a mí me gustaron las comillas, gracias por leer esta historia y gracias también por el apoyo.

Alos demás que pasen por este fic, gracias por leerlo y espero les guste.

Hasta el próximo capi…


	7. Capitulo 6 Despertar

Capitulo. 6

Un grupo de alumnos de Gryffindor se encontraban reunidos en la enfermería del colegio, se interrogaban con la mirada, sus dos amigos llevaban tres días dormidos, recuperando energía, según lo que Dumbledore les dijo, no tenían idea de que les había sucedido, solo fueron informados de que Harry y Hermione se encontraban en ese lugar, debido a un hechizo, el director no dijo nada más y la enfermera solo les decía que estaban bien, solo demasiado cansados y que pronto despertarían.

"¿Qué crees que haya sucedido, Ron…?" pregunto por enésima vez Ginny a su hermano quien no se había apartado de sus dos amigos desde que fue informado de la situación.

"Ginny, ya te he dicho que no tengo idea, se lo mismo que tu sabes, nada mas…" contesto molesto el pelirrojo, ya se había cansado de hacer conjeturas y no tener una respuesta viable, en ese momento extrañaba demasiado a Hermiones, su amiga era siempre quien con su astucia e inteligencia descifraba todo, y en este momento el necesitaba de su ayuda. Giro su rostro asía su amiga y la vio descansar tan pacíficamente que se obligo a pensar que no era nada malo.

"No te molestes Ron, es solo que no logro entender que paso, y el que nadie nos diga nada no ayuda…" replico tristemente la chica.

"Lo siento Gin, es solo que estoy harto de esperar a que estos despierten, quisiera que ya lo hicieran y nos dijeran que ha pasado…" dijo alternando la mirada entre los jóvenes que descansaban en las camas frente a el.

"Lo se, yo quisiera lo mismo"

"Hace tiempo que andaban raros… desde el baile…" murmuro de pronto uno de sus compañeros, ante esto todos lo miraron intensamente. "Bueno, yo solo lo digo por que… mmmm… en el ultimo tiempo desaparecían a menudo." Continúo el chico ante la mirada de sus compañeros.

"¿Qué quieres decir Dean…" pregunto un chico moreno

"Nada, Neville, solo creo que ellos están metidos en algo que no les han contado…" dijo el chico mirando a ambos pelirrojos, ya que ellos eran los mas cercanos a Harry y la castaña.

"Ellos no andan en nada Deán… si eso fuera nos lo hubieran comentado y no estaríamos así…"

"Es por eso que les digo que es algo que ni ustedes saben…" se quedo pensando unos momentos "yo solo digo que… en el ultimo tiempo ellos desaparecían casi al mismo tiempo, siempre por las tardes y no decían a donde se dirigían…" ese 

comentario, sembró la duda en los demás jóvenes quienes dirigieron sus miradas al par que se encontraban inconscientes.

"Eso es cierto Ronny…" intervino otra chica quien respondía al nombre de Lavender, "en una ocasión que Hermione dijo que iría a la biblioteca yo también me dirigí asía haya pero no la encontré, y también Harry salió casi al mismo tiempo…"

"¿Que estas queriendo decir?" la cuestiono la pelirroja ya que su hermano al parecer no podía hablar.

"Creo que ellos pasaban mas tiempo juntos que el que ustedes notaban…" dijo mordazmente, ganándose malas miradas por parte de los otros chicos.

"Eso no es verdad, lo que tu insinúas no es verdad…" reto molesta una chica rubia de ojos azules, la única que no pertenecía a esa casa pero que también era amiga de los chicos.

"¿Qué te hace estar tan segura…Lunita?" pregunto acentuando el nombre de la chica en un intento de atemorizarla, cosa que no sucedió.

"Pues que ellos son como hermanos, además, Harry esta con Ginny y ninguno de los dos seria capaz de hacer algo que la dañara…"

"Eso no lo puedes asegurar…" refuto Lavender, los demás chicos las miraban extrañados, no era usual que Luna se alterara de esa forma y por el tono de su voz sabían que estaba molesta, por otro lado la otra rubia, aparto la mirada de la de Luna al no poder sostenerla por mas tiempo.

"Claro que lo puedo asegurar, confió en ellos y los conozco muy bien, además si ellos por alguna razón tuvieron que hacer algo, te aseguro que Dumbledore tiene pleno conocimiento de ello, o sino de otra manera no estaría tan tranquilo."

Nadie se atrevió a retar a la chica, ninguno tenía un argumento lo suficientemente valido para contradecirla por lo que el silencio se hizo pesado en los siguientes minutos.

Varios chicos salieron del lugar dejando solamente a Ron, Ginny, Luna y Neville. De pronto la castaña comenzó a moverse y a llamar a Harry con angustia en su voz, no abría los ojos aun pero se le notaba muy inquieta por lo que Ron decidió llamar a la enfermera.

"¿Que es lo que sucede joven Weasley?" pregunto la enfermera, quien al percibir que la castaña estaba inquieta, decidió sacar a todos del lugar. Una vez fuera, Ron no puedo evitar preguntar.

"¿Creen que lo que dijo Lavender, sea cierto?" los otros lo miraron con el seño fruncido, cada uno preguntándose como podía, el chico dudar de sus mejores amigos, además Ginny era la actual novia de Harry, y ella confiaba ciegamente en el, por su lado Luna no podía creer que el pelirrojo siguiera con eso, que no le había quedado claro cuando ella dijo que todo eso era cosa de Dumbledore, de Harry y Hermione y que si no habían sido informados era por una muy poderosa razón, Neville estaba en las mismas, conocían a ambos chicos desde los once años y nunca hubo entre ellos ningún tipo de insinuación romántica, además todos, o por lo menos ellos eran testigos del trato fraternal que tenían, había ocasiones que hasta parecía que Hermione trataba con un chico menor y lo trataba como si fuera un niño.

"Ya perdón, es solo que me inquieta… además la forma en que Hermione llamo a Harry no me parece normal…"

"Mira Ron, si tu pequeño cerebro te permitiera ver mas haya, o por lo menos analizar la situación, comprenderías que: 1. Ellos estaban juntos cuando lo que sea que pasara, sucedió; 2. Hermione siempre se preocupa por Harry y viceversa; 3. Hermione se encuentra aun alterada por lo que haya pasado y es obvio que no sabe que sucedió por Harry; y 4. Y ultimo ya deja de decir estupideces o sino mejor te vas yendo por que ya no te aguanto y tus dudas ofenden a tus amigos."

Una pelirroja se encontraba a punto de explotar y apuntaba a su hermano con la varia sujeta firmemente, tras tanta tontería y ya no aguantaba mas dudas, por que aun cuando no lo quisiera reconocer, se sentía dolida por no saber en que estaba metido su novio, y el que su amiga si lo supiera y además que prefiriera la ayuda de esta en lugar de la suya la esta matando, y si seguía escuchando a su hermano con el mismo tema que dejara Lavender en el aire, ella también comenzaría a dudar seriamente.

"Bueno chicos no se alteren…" intento conciliar Neville "… será mejor que nos vayamos a la sala a esperar, para tener noticias sobre ellos, y descansar un poco, que nos hace falta a todos.

"Ustedes váyanse si quieren, yo me quedo para que me digan si Mione por fin despertó…" dijo la rubia quien miraba fijamente la puerta de la enfermería en espera de noticias.

"Pues entonces yo también me quedo… no puedes quedarte sola en este pasillo…" le dijo un pelirrojo ligeramente sonrojado.

Ambos chicos permanecieron de pie, recargados en la pared de piedra fuera de la enfermería, con la vista fija en la gran puerta de madera labrada, en espera de que esta se abriera y al fin tener noticias de sus amigos. Sin darse cuenta de cómo, o en que momento sucedió, se tomaron de las manos, se acercaron, el uno al otro, cuando sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia, la gran puerta de abrió de 

golpe, dejando ver a una muy cansada enfermera que salía corriendo en dirección al despacho del director.

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron, se miraron a los ojos, perdiéndose unos segundos en el mar azul del otro y sonrieron tiernamente, caminaron tomados de la mano hacia el interior de la enfermería, encontrando a una castaña bastante pálida, y con los ojos abiertos pero sin expresión alguna, ni el grillo característico en sus ojos.

Momentos después entraron rápidamente la enfermera, el director y un hombre que se parecía mucho a su amigo Harry, cuando los adultos se percataron de la presencia de los chicos, estos fueron lanzados fuera sin ninguna consideración.

Momentos antes en el despacho del Directos de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería, el mas Grande mago de todos los tiempos, Albus Dumbledore, aun no salía de su asombro al tener frente a el al antiguo merodeador, al joven que diera la vida por su familia años atrás, al chico que luchaba incansablemente por conseguir la paz en el mundo mágico, al hombre que pese a su corta edad se enfrentara tres veces al peor de los magos oscuros en los últimos tiempos, antes de morir.

"James Potter…" murmuro el anciano tomando asiento tras un gran escritorio de madera tallada, colocado en el centro de su gran oficina, los cuadros de directores anteriores, estaban tan sorprendidos que no emitían ningún sonido, solo mirando al chico frente al actual director, James Potter, tomo asiento en la silla que le indicara el director, frente al escritorio del mismo, miro a su alrededor, todo estaba como el lo recordaba, cada cosa colocada igual que la ultima vez que estuvo en ese lugar.

"Albus" dijo en un tono de voz demasiado bajo, pero aun asi fue escuchado por el anciano "Gracias por ayudar a mi hijo, con esto…" comento con una voz mas fuerte.

"Yo no hice mucho, en realidad, solo facilite las cosas un poco… el trabajo lo hicieron ellos…" comento haciendo referencia a la ayuda que proporcionara Hermione en todo el proceso.

"Es verdad, debo agradecerle a esa chica, ¿como dices que se llama…?" pregunto antes de continuar.

"Es la señorita Granger, Hermione Granger…"

"Bien, debo agradecer a la señorita Granger el ayudar a mi hijo, pero sobre todo le debo estar agradecida por el gran amor que le tiene a Harry…"

"Debo estar de acuerdo contigo… la señorita Granger es y ha sido siempre un gran apoyo para Harry, desde que entrara al colegio hasta lo que acaba de suceder…"

"Supongo que deben quererse mucho, ya que eso era uno de los requisitos mas importantes para llevar a cabo el hechizo, que ayudo a que yo regresara, de no ser así no hubiera funcionado… es magia muy poderosa, tanto Harry como esa chica deben ser sumamente poderosos…" comento con un toque de orgullo al saber a su hijo, un gran mago.

"La verdad, es que Harry a desarrolla grandes habilidades, es casi innato en él el realizar hechizos, su poder es impresionante, aun cuando hay ocasiones en que no puede controlar su magia del todo bien, pero gracias a que Hermione siempre lo ayuda a tenido grandes avances con eso. Ella también es una bruja grandiosa, hay ocasiones en las que dudo que sea hija de muggles... su poder es impresionante."

"¿Cómo?, ¿estas insinuando que esa chica es hija de muggles?, eso es imposible…" comento un tanto asombrado por la información recibida.

"¿Por qué dices que es imposible?, ella es hija de muggles, son dentistas y en su familia no hay rastros de sangre mágica, yo mismo los he investigado, desde que descubrí el potencial de Hermione, pero no hay dudas es hija de muggles, se que no lo parece por su gran poder, pero según mis investigaciones no hay duda de ello."

"Pues, Albus, perdóname, pero creo que hay algo que se te esta escapando, y esa chica es tan sangre pura como lo soy yo…" dijo, con voz firme y segura.

"Como puedes asegurar eso, si ni siquiera la conoces…" pregunto el director un tanto intrigado por la seguridad con la que hablaba su antiguo alumno.

"Tan seguro, como que según los ancianos, el hechizo con el que regrese, solo puede se realizado por magos sangre pura… es un requisito tan importante como el que ella ame a mi hijo, y sea capaz de dar su vida por protegerlo, es imposible que sea hija de muggles."

"Entonces supongo, que tendré que regresar a mi investigación, acerca de los orígenes de Hermione."

"Supongo que será lo mejor, ahora hay algo que debo decirte…"

"¿Qué sucede James…?" pregunto cautelosamente, ante la mirada seria que enviada por su antiguo alumno.

"Es acerca de mi misión, y la importancia de que mi Harry y su novia permanezcan seguros y alejados de Voldemort…" en ese momento entro la enfermera bastante agitada, diciendo algo acerca de que la magia de Hermione había disminuido y que estaba en peligro.

Los tres salieron corriendo a toda velocidad del despacho, en dirección a la enfermería, cada uno con pensamientos distintos, y preocupados por diferentes causas, la enfermera angustiada por la posibilidad de perder a una de las mas brillantes brujas que pisaran Hogwarts en los últimos tiempos, Albus, por la angustia que se instalara en su pecho ante las revelaciones de James, si era verdad que Hermione era una sangre pura, eso quería decir que el que permaneciera oculta por tanto tiempo era por que ella tenia una importante misión y no podían permitir que su magia desapareciera, y por su parte James, sintió un ligero dolor en su pecho al saber que esa chica, a quien el había llevado en brazos a la enfermería pudiera morir, lo atribuyo a que Harry sufriría mucho al perder al amor de su vida.

La afirmación que hiciera James sobre el noviazgo de su hijo con la castaña quedo en el aire, Dumbledore no tubo oportunidad de corregirlo.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Al entrar en la enfermería, se dirigieron inmediatamente al sitio en donde se encontraba Hermione, parecía muerta, su rostro se encontraba ausente de todo color, sus ojos no tenían expresión alguna, su cuerpo estaba rígido y ligeramente frio, esto preocupo mucho a los adultos, quienes no sabían que sucedía.

"Salgan, salgan de aquí, vayan a sus habitaciones, mañana les daremos noticias…" les decía la enfermera a los chicos que habían entrado al lugar cuando ella hubiera salido en busca del director.

Los chicos salieron pálidos por la visión que presentaba su amiga, pero no dijeron nada y se fueron caminando lentamente, cada uno a si sala común.

"¿Qué paso Popy, por que esta así…?" pregunto el anciano mirando detenidamente a la castaña en busca de algún signo que le indicara que sucedía con la chica.

"No lo se, Albus, comenzó a inquietarse, acababa de despertar, preguntaba por Harry, sus amigos se encontraban aquí, les dije que salieran para revisarla y a los pocos minutos, su magia comenzó a debilitarse, Salí a buscarte, y no se mas… no debí dejar la sola, no supe que hacer, me siento tan mal…" sollozo esto ultimo, en realidad se sentía culpable había actuado como una aprendiz, pero el cariño que sentía por la castaña nublo sus sentidos y no supo como reaccionar.

"No te culpes, aun si hubieras estado aquí, no hubieras podido, hacer nada…" la enfermera lo miro interrogante ante tal afirmación por parte del anciano.

"¿Cómo que no hubiera podido hacer nada, sabes que ocurre?" pregunto esperanzada, sabia de la grandeza de Dumbledore, si alguien era capaz de hacer algo por la chica, ese sin duda, seria Albus Dumbledore.

"Creo saberlo… llama por favor a Severus, el ayudara… mientras tanto James, ayúdame a acercar a Harry, para que estén juntos, su magia restablecerá la de Hermione…" James miro a Dumbledore con el ceño levemente fruncido, que estaría planeando ese viejo, aun con sus dudas hizo lo que le pidió, tomo la varia de Harry de su mesita de noche u formulo un hechizo para agrandar la cama de la castaña, afortunadamente su magia parecía ser tan poderosa como antes de morir, tomo a Harry en brazos, y lo coloco al lado de Hermione, quien de inmediato tomo su mano y se aferro a ella como una tabla de salvación, envió una mirada interrogante al mago que veía todo al pie de la cama como analizando la situación.

"Hermione, ama a Harry, y Harry la ama a ella, su amor es tan fuerte que después del hechizo, creo que se han vuelto dependientes el uno del otro, supongo que al despertar primero ella, gasto sus energías tratando de buscarlo y al no encontrarlo…" dejo la frase en el aire, ya que en ese momento entraban la enfermera y Severus, quien al ver a James a un lado de la cama en donde se encontraban los chicos, casi se va para atrás.

Miro a Dumbledore, en busca de respuestas, y camino con paso seguro hasta donde se encontraba, aun cuando una batalla de emociones se libraba en su interior, su rostro no demostró mas que preocupación por sus dos alumnos, sabia por Dumbledore que realizarían un hechizo que requería de toda su magia, pero no sabia para que, ahora al ver a uno de sus antiguos compañeros de escuela frente suyo, y que este mostrara una apariencia idéntica a cuando había muerto, no tenia dudas, esos chicos lo habían traído de la muerte.

"¿Qué paso Albus, que tienen Harry y Hermione?" el tono de preocupación no paso desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes, aun cuando al mundo mostrara cierta antipatía por ambos chicos, la verdad era que desde el primer momento se había sentido atraído hacia ellos, surgió una necesidad de protegerlos que no podía evitar, y un gran cariño y admiración había surgido a través de los años, mientras los veía crecer y convertirse en grandes magos, no sabia bien por que, pero Hermione le inspiraba mucha ternura y un gran cariño, la cuidaba y protegía del mundo aun cuando el mundo no se enterara, en cuanto a Harry, pese al parecido que tenia con su padre en lo físico, su carácter y personalidad eran totalmente lo opuesto, era noble y sencillo, lo cual gano en Severus, teniendo la necesidad de cuidarlo y quererlo no solo por ser el hijo de su gran amor, sino por que el chico se lo ganara a pulso, y como en el caso de la castaña, el mundo no podía saber, por eso los protegía desde la oscuridad, desde las sombras, y frente a todos lo trataba lo peor que podía, aun cuando sufriera al recibir las miradas de odio y resentimiento por parte de ambos, tal vez en algún momentos lo perdonarían.

"Es Hermione, Severus, al parecer su magia esta inestable… ¿Crees que se deba al hechizo?" le contesto el director sin apartar la mirada se los chicos.

"Supongo que si, pero dime que fue lo que paso…" cuestiono el profesor sin dejar de lado la preocupación por sus alumnos.

"Hermione y Harry, realizaron un hechizo de resurrección, para traer a James, sabes lo que te conté del inmortal, y los sueños de Harry, yo les ayude, y aquí tienes el resultado…" dijo señalando a James Potter, quien los veía, sin saber que hacer o decir.

El profesor lo miro como analizándolo, y después regreso su atención al director.

"Si, me dijiste que debían que realizar un hechizo muy poderoso, y que posiblemente perdieran el conocimientos, después de eso… se que tenia que estar con ustedes pero, tu sabes, fui requerido, lo siento…" dijo con pesadumbre, en verdad lamentaba no encontrarse con ellos, y todo por culpa de Voldemort.

"No te preocupes, y tampoco te culpes, ya haces demasiado, con todo esto, si no pudiste estar no fue por que no lo quisieras…" se contesto consoladoramente dando unas palmadas en su espalda.

James aun se encontraba asombrado, por la preocupación que mostraba su antiguo enemigo de colegio, hacia su hijo y su novia.

"Esta bien, Albus, tu siempre tratas de hacer esto mas fácil, aun que hay ocasiones en que no es posible…" dijo con tristeza en su voz, en un momento recobro la compostura y dijo "…bueno, pero dime, para que estoy yo aquí…" pregunto para darle al tiempo mayor utilidad que el estar lamentándose por su suerte, sus errores y sus malas decisiones.

Para ese momento, Hermione ya había recobrado su color, y dormía tranquilamente, aun tomada de la mano de Harry, quien se había hecho un ovillo a su lado y pasara su brazo sobre el abdomen de su amida, esa imagen hizo sonreír a Severus, mientras era observado por un cada vez más asombrado James y un muy feliz Dumbledore quien conocía los sentimientos del profesor hacia esos dos chicos en particular.

"Es solo que por la energía que utilizaron en el hechizo, y la interacción que tuvieron durante el mismo, creo si no me equivoco, que su magia quedo enlazada de alguna manera y eso hace que dependan el uno del otro, al grado de que en el momento que Hermione despertó y no encontró a Harry su magia disminuyo mucho, supongo que esto no repercutirá mas adelante, pero por el momento, mientras se recuperan necesitan estar lo mas juntos que sea posible."

"No creo que esto guste mucho a los hermanos Weasley, Albus…" murmuro un muy divertido Severus. James lo miro con el ceño fruncido, ¿Quiénes eran esos hermanos Weasley, y por que no les gustaría que estuvieran juntos su hijo y su novia.

"Su pongo que tienes razón, tendré que hablar con ellos, a primera hora mañana, antes de que vengan a visitarlos y los encuentres así…" dijo señalando a los chicos, quienes ahora se encontraban abrazados, Harry a la espalda de Hermione, 

quien se había girado a su lado izquierdo, y la rodeaba con sus brazos, alrededor de la cintura de la chica, y ella con sus manos colocadas sobre los brazos de el, era una imagen hermosa, pero al mismo tiempo engañosa, pues quien no conociera la relación entre ambos, pensaría que eran una pareja de enamorados que disfrutaba de un placentero sueño en compañía de su alma gemela, tal como en este momento pensaba James, quien no puedo evitar pensar, en la suerte que tenia su hijo, tener a su lado una mujer hermosa, poderosa, y que lo amaba a tal grado de exponer su propia vida por proteger la de el, era algo en verdad digno de envidiar.

"¿Quiénes son esos hermanos Weasley…?" no puedo evitar que la pregunta saliera de su boca aun mucho antes de poder mirar a los presentes, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, por la idea de que alguien intentara separar a su hijo de esa chica, que a el le parecía maravillo aun antes de conocerla.

"Son los mejores amigos de este par, Ginny, la señorita Weasley es la novia de tu hijo, James, y Ron es un amigo demasiado sobre protector para gusto de Hermione y Harry." Contesto seriamente el profesor de pociones, ante un atontado James quien no terminada de asimilar las palabras dichas por ese individuo, creyó percibir un ligero toque de burla en su voz pero decidió omitirlo, ya era bastante molesto que ese hombre conociera a su hijo mas que el.

Cuando hubo al fin, digerido la información, miro a Dumbledore acusadoramente y lo cuestiono.

"¿No era esta chica, la novia de mi hijo, Albus?"

"Yo nunca dije semejante cosa…" contesto el anciano, sonriendo ante la cara de confusión del joven "La señorita Granger y el Sr. Potter son los mejores amigos en el mundo…" concluyo para mayor confusión de James.

"¿Pero, entonces, como es posible…?"

"Que realizaran el hechizo, exitosamente…?" concluyo la pregunta Severus Snape, quien miraba a su antiguo enemigo, con una mezcla de diversión y suficiencia en su mirada.

"Si…" fue lo único que contesto el joven James Potter.

"Sucede, James, que estos jóvenes han, vivido y luchado juntos en gras batallas, confían plenamente el uno en el otro, se coordinas perfectamente cuando de suelos se trata, de entienden como si fueran uno al momento de analizar las cosas, se ayudan en todo, y comparten cada momento de su vida como el mas importante en el momento, son felices por la felicidad del otro, se entristecen con el dolor del otro, en pocas palabras se complementan, se aman, son hermanos de espíritu, o como dice la profesora Trelowny, con almas gemelas."

Esta vez fue el director quien hablo, y lo hizo tan entusiasmadamente que sus ojos brillaban en exceso, y mostraban el amor que el viejo sentía por sus pupilos, el los veía mas bien como sus nietos, a quienes pese a su dolor, tenia que guiar para enfrentar una batalla que posiblemente los guiara a la muerte.

"Entiendo…" dijo James, quien lanzo un sonoro suspiro, como aliviado por la nueva información, el no supo en que momento ni porque pero en ese instante una pequeña llama se encendía en su interior, de alguna extraña manera se alegro de que esa chica no fuese la novia de su hijo.

"Muy bien, todo, eso, todos sabemos de Harry Y Hermione con como hermanos, o mejor dicho son hermanos, uno es la familia del otro, pero aun no me has dicho, para que me llamaste Albus…"

"Es verdad, lo siento Severus, pero me emocione demasiado, con todas estas explicaciones…" envió una mirada de disculpa y continuo "Lo que sucede es que necesito que elabores una poción, para que estos chicos se restablezcan lo antes posible y no necesiten tanto de estar junto."

"Bien, entonces me retiro, pero sabes que separar su magia nuevamente, será complicado, una parte ya esta hecha, si es que en verdad el amor entre el Sr. Potter y la señorita Weasley el verdadero, pero aun falta encontrar el verdadero amor de Hermione."

"Lo se, pero por el momento no podemos hacer mucho, tan solo una poción que los mantenga fuertes y les permita controlar su magia."

"Nos vemos mañana Albus, James…" y con una inclinación, salió de la enfermería rumbo a su laboratorio, para preparar la poción que necesitaban sus chicos.

"Vamos, James, ya no hacemos falta aquí, debes descansar, mañana tendrás oportunidad de hablar con ellos, en cuanto despierten" y tomándolo por lo hombros, salieron de la enfermería, en dirección al despacho.

Dumbledore mando a arreglar una de las habitaciones en una torre para la estancia de Potter, aun tenían el problema de cómo hacer para que nadie lo reconociera y como evitar que Voldemort supiera de su presencia en el castillo, así como hacer para que los miembros de la orden no dijeran nada, y sobre todo esperaban la reacción de Remus, aun no le decían nada, y esperaba que se pusiera feliz de tenerle nuevamente.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Al otro día el director mando llamar a los Hermanos Weasley para explicarles todo lo acontecido, en las ultimas horas, y el porque sus amigos se encontraban inconscientes, les hablo del padre de Harry, y del hechizo, de la necesidad de mantenerlo en secreto y el porque no fueron informados antes, les dijo de la 

necesidad de que por el momento, permanecieran juntos, debido a que su magia quedara enlazada por la fuerza del hechizo, y que eso solo podría revertirse si el amor entre Ginny y Harry era verdadero y hasta que Hermione encontrara a su verdadero amor.

Ante esto ultimo, la pelirroja novia del "el Niño que vivió" lo miro ofendida. Como podía dudar que su amor por Harry no fuese verdadero, ella lo amo en silencio desde los diez años, y ahora que suponía su amor seria puesto a prueba sabia que no fallaría.

"Mi amor por Harry, es fuerte, grande y verdadero, señor" confirmo molesta la chica "no puedo creer que lo dude… yo daría mi vida a cambio si me lo pidieran, no solo lo haría Hermione, yo también lo haría, yo lo amo, con todas mis fuerzas." Afirmo casi al borde del llanto, y muy molesta por haber sido Hermione quien ayudara a su novio, aun se preguntaba porque no acudió a ella, por que siempre recurría Hermione para todo, y a ella la dejaba de lado, eso la hacia sentirse traicionada y molesta con ambos.

"No pequeña, yo no lo dudo, se te nota, yo solo lo comente porque eso es indispensable para que su magia se separe, de otro modo tendrán que permanecer juntos siempre, y debido a que la señorita Granger aun no conoce a su amor verdadero, esto podría complicarse…" ya no quiso dar mas explicaciones, ya era demasiado molesto y confuso para los chicos, el saber que en adelante sus amigos dependían uno del otro como para atormentarlos mas, con la idea de que si la castaña no encontraba a su verdadero amor la unión con Harry se haría cada vez mas necesaria lo que ocasionaría que nunca se podrían separar.

"Por ahora será conveniente que vaya a sus cales, ya si por la tarde sus amigos ya se encuentran despiertos serán avisados para que los puedan visitar." Con esto se dio por terminada la pequeña reunión, y los chicos salieron del despacho, con muchas dudas en su cabeza.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

En otro lado del colegio, dos hombres, conversaban sobre los eventos de los últimos tiempos, y arreglaban viejas rencillas.

"Severus Snape… Profesos de Pociones en Hogwarts… no lo puedo creer…" decía un asombrado James Potter después de una larga charla, en donde aclararon muchas cosas y situaciones del pasado, se pidieron perdón el uno al otro y se perdonaron mutuamente, para con eso poder seguir por el mismo camino, un camino en el que el destino decidió juntarlos nuevamente.

"Así es, Potter, termine como profesor de pociones y espía para orden del fénix, tu hijo, lo sabe pero no tiene especial aprecio por mi…" ante esta revelación, no supo 

que pensar, y prefirió preguntar, antes de crear diversas teorías que posiblemente dañaría su iniciada amistar con Snape.

"¿A que te refieres con que o tiene especial aprecio por ti?"

"A que Harry, y yo no nos llevamos especialmente bien, bueno de hecho solo comparto con un estudiante de Slytherin… a Harry, a pesar de que lo quiero mucho, me he visto en la necesidad de no tratarlo como a mi me gustaría…"

"No lo has tratado bien, supongo eso tiene que ver con tu papel de espía?" comento James, para aclarar mas afondo la situación.

"Exactamente, desde que ingreso al colegio, me vi en la necesidad de tratarlo mas, por el hecho de ser un Gryffindor, pero sobre todo por que fue por su causa que Voldemort cayera hace años… Dumbledore y yo no nos creímos que estuviera muerto, por lo que tuve que actuar así…" dijo con pesadumbre, mostrando cuando en verdad le dolía tratarlo mal.

"Debe costarte un gran esfuerzo, hacer eso, ya Dumbledore me ha comentado algunos de los problemas en que este niño se ha metido y la ayuda que le has brindado, te lo agradezco…" le dijo tendiéndole la mano y dándole un fuerte abrazo que calmo en mucho la conciencia de Severus.

El director le platico durante la noche como Harry evito en su primer año que Voldemort se hiciera de la Piedra filosofal, junto con sus amigos siendo muy niños aun, y la ayuda que recibieron de Severus, también como en los siguientes años, se enfrentara al basilisco, y ayudara a su amigo Sirius a escapar de los dementores, de esta forma se entero que su hijo tenia el mismo patronus que el y se impresiono que este lo hubiera conseguido apenas con trece años de edad, aunque cuando le dijo que lo entreno Remus Lupin, supo como lo había logrado.

Estaba muy impresionad de las capacidades, de su hijo, y de la chica que en estos momentos dormía tranquilamente a su lado, supo también por el director que ella lo ayudo con lo de Sirius y también durante las pruebas del Torneo de los Tres Magos en su cuarto curso, demostrando una fe increíble en el chico, al ser la única que creyó en el cuando dijo que el no hubo depositado su nombre en el cáliz, lo que si le sorprendió fue que su mayor tesoro en ese momento fuera su amistad con ese chico Weasley que no creyera en el y no su amiga, pero ya tendría tiempo de aclararlo con su hijo.

Una cosa que le dolió mucho fue el saber que uno de sus mejores amigos, había muerto, se entero también durante la noche pasado que Sirius prácticamente dio su vida por Harry en la Batalla del Ministerio al final de su quinto año, y que el se comporto como un verdadero padre durante el tiempo que convivio con Harry, le estaba agradecido por quererlo y cuidarlo como lo hizo, pero sabia que no podría decírselo hasta que se encontraran en el otro mundo, ya que según le dijeron los ancianos su nueva estancia en el mundo podría ser larga.

"En verdad me cuesta mucho trabajo ser como soy, y sobre todo me duele su mirada, pero no tengo opción…"

"Y por que no le dices la verdad…"

"No podemos arriesgarnos, ni trabajo en la orden requiere que algunos duden de mis lealtades, así si por alguna razón capturan a alguien, el señor tenebroso no pueda obtener información que me perjudique o me exponga a su duda… Harry no es muy bueno con la oclumancia y muchos mortifagos saben leer la mente demasiado bien, seria exponerlo a el y a todos…"

"Entiendo… tal vez pueda ayudar con eso, si le entreno quizá sea mas fácil, y así podrías decírselo y no te pesaría tanto…"

"Supongo…" fue la escueta respuesta del profesor.

"Bueno, Potter, debo regresar al laboratorio para ver si la poción esta lista, ojala funcione…" salió de la enfermería hacia su laboratorio, en donde encontró aun muy pálido Draco recargado en a pared junto a su puerta, con el terror dibujado en el rostro, y una mueva dolor que le indico, lo que probablemente tenia al chico en ese estado.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería, James no podía apartar la mirada, de la joven castaña, que dormía aun lado de su hijo, le parecía muy hermosa, y por lo que supo de ella, era extremadamente, inteligente, sincera, y poderosa, sabia que era la mejor amiga de su hijo, y por lo tanto su familia.

En ese momento se percato que Harry, comenzaba a moverse, y a despertar, aun adormilado el chico trato de enfocar la mirada, se sentía cansado, como si lo hubiesen molido a golpes, seguramente fue por el hechizo, pensó, habrá funcionado, cuando estaba en eso, sus ojos se posaron en la figura que se encontraba a su lado pendiente de el.

"¿Papá?" pregunto entrecerrando los ojos para enfocar mejor. En cuanto lo distinguió se lanzo a sus brazos.

"Papá, funciono… el hechizo dio resultado, estas aquí…" dijo mientras se fundían en un abrazo que inundo sus corazones de dicha y felicidad, de pronto el chico se separo preocupado.

"Hermione… ¿Dónde esta Hermione?" pregunto angustiado, no veía a su amia en las otras camas.

"Calma Harry, tu amiga esta bien, aun no despierta…" y un movimiento de cabeza le indico la dirección en que se encontraba la castaña, Harry se sobresalto un poco al darse cuenta que habían dormido juntos, por lo que miro a su padre cuestionándolo, y con una mueca sobre su rostro.

"Tuvimos que acostarlos juntos…" contesto ante la muda pregunta de su hijo "… su magia esta algo inestable y Dumbledore sugirió que durmieran juntos para controlarla, de alguna manera su energía magia quedo enlazada con la tuya, ya te explicare después hijo."

"¿Tardara mucho en despertar?" pregunto el chico

"No lo se, supongo, aun que me han dicho que es sumamente poderosa, tu amiga, creo que el hechizo la desgasto mucho." Ambos miraron a Hermione, y se perdieron un momento en sus pensamientos personales. Enese momento la castaña comenzó a murmurar, Harry inmediatamente tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas, pareció calmarse con el contacto, unos momentos mas tarde, despertó.

"Harry, hola…" murmuro en cuanto lo ubico sentado a su lado en la cama.

"Hola Mione, por fin despiertas dormilona…" le contesto por lo bajo.

"¿Cuanto tiempo llevo dormida, Harry?"

"La verdad, no lo se, yo desperté hace un momento, y no he preguntado…" le respondió divertido por la mirada enviada por la castaña.

"Tienen dos días durmiendo…" le dijo James interviniendo en la conversación.

Ambos chicos lo miraron, Harry con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, y Hermione aun confusa, y un poco sonrojada.

"Harry, funciono… el hechizo funciono…" dijo mirando ha Harry, con unos en opinión de James, hermosos ojos color chocolate.

"Si Mione, funciono, mi papá esta aquí…" le contesto el chico, quien miraba a su padre contento, de pronto su rostro se transformo en duda "Te vez muy joven, como para ser mi papá…" comento un tanto extrañado.

"Asi es Harry, he regresado tal cual estaba cuando mori…gracias a ambos por esto… gracias por hacer realidad el que yo este aquí…" y mirando a Hermione completo "Gracias a ti por cuidar de mi pequeño…" Hermione bajo la mirada averfonzada, con una extraña sensación en su pecho… y una alegría y felicidad nunca sentida antes.

"Yo no soy ningún pequeño, papá…" gruño molesto el moreno quien un sostenía en sus manos la pequeña mano de la castaña.

"Ya lo se, eres todo un hombre, un gran hombre por lo que me has comentado, pero para mi eres mi pequeño, mi pequeño bebe, a quien no puede cuidar por 

tanto tiempo… termino con un leve susurro apenas audible, pero que los chicos lograron captar.

"No te pongas triste papá, ya recuperaremos el tiempo perdido…" le dijo Harry un poco mas contento, soltando a Hermione y abrazando fuerte mente a su padre.

"Veo, que sigues igual de sentimental, Potter…" una fría voz retumbo en la enfermería, haciendo que Harry se apartara de su padre y que Hermione se pusiera a la defensiva, hecho que no paso desapercibido por cierto individuo que no podía apartar sus ojos de la hermosa castaña, recostada en la cama.

"Snape" susurro Harry con rencor impregnado en la voz.

"Profesor Snape, no…"

"Calma Hermione, ¿puedo llamarte así?" pregunto James antes de continuar, recibiendo un cabeceo y un tierno rubor en las mejillas de la chica en respuesta "… no creo que Severus quisiera expresarse de esa forma."

"Pero papá es Sniv…"

"Harry, mas respeto, es tu profesor…" reprendió a su hijo, quien lo miro en el ceño fruncido "… además hay muchas cosas que aclarar aquí…"

"Yo vengo deprisa James, tengo un pendiente en mi despacho, solo traje la poción, si te parece conveniente los espero en mi despacho después de la cena"

Con esto salió de la enfermería tal como había entrado, dejando a los tres en un silencio un tanto incomodo.

"Tómense esto, mitad y mitad, es para recuperar fuerzas y salgan pronto de aquí… ya hablaremos después Harry…" les dijo y le tendió la copa a su hijo.

"Primero Hermione, ella esta mas débil…"

James extendió su brazo en dirección a la castaña, quien tomo la copa y no pudo evitar que en el momento sus manos se rozaran, produciendo un extraño pero placentero escalofrió que recorrió su espalda, lo que ella no supo es que James tubo la misma placentera sensación, lo que hizo que sus ojos se cerraran disfrutando del contacto.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Hola… siento la tardanza, no voy a poner escusas tontas, sobre trabajo y escuela la verdad es que no me había llegado la inspiración, pero hoy tuve suerte y comencé a escribir y escribir hasta tener esto que subo para ustedes y espero que les guste….

Gracias a quienes han leído y gracias a quienes me han enviado mensajes de aliento y apoyo, espero siguán leyendo esta historia

Besos de chocolate para tods

Hasta el próximo capitulo.


	8. Chapter 7 El hombre de mis sueños

Capitulo 7.

Caminaba a través de los pasillos, del castillo, recordando y añorando su juventud, esos años en los que fue libre, y el los que conoció, el amor, la amistad, y durante los cuales aprendió tantas cosas, sus amigos, amigos que lo acompañaron en diversas aventuras, compañeros a quienes el ayudo y acompaño, tantas salidas nocturnas, tantas travesuras realizadas, tantos sueños truncados por un desquiciado que les arranco la vida a él y a Lily, su Lily, la madre de su hijo, la persona a la que amo en su juventud y a la que aun ama; la persona que protegió con su vida, la vida de su hijo, la mujer que le enseño que con una sola sonrisa el mundo se vuelve mejor, a aquella que lo acompaño siempre y que inundo su vida y su corazón de felicidad, siempre la amo, y sabe que siempre la amara.

"James Potter, en Hogwarts… no puedo creerlo…" una voz bastante conocida interrumpió sus pensamientos, lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, una realidad en donde su esposa no se encontraba, una realidad en donde tenia que aprender a salir adelante, por él, por su hijo, y por todo lo que lo rodea, una vida sin ella.

Giro sobre sus talones, encontrándose de frente con uno de sus mejores amigos en el colegio, lo identifico en cuanto sus ojos se posaron sobre el, era increíble como había pasado el tiempo para las personas que el conoció en su juventud, ahora su amigo lunático, lucia mucho mas viejo, mas triste y mas cansado que la ultima vez que lo vio.

"Remus Lupin… mírate compañero, eres un anciano…" afirmo, ante lo cual el licántropo frunció el ceño.

"Dumbledore, me dijo que podía encontrarte aquí, ya me a contado lo que hizo en mi ausencia, es increíble tenerte otra ves con nosotros…" dio dos pasos en dirección a su amigo y lo estrecho en fuerte abrazo que fue correspondido inmediatamente por el joven James Potter.

"Amigo, que bueno que estas aquí, ya me sentía muy solo sin ustedes rondando en el castillo, mira que tener solo por compañía a Snape no es muy agradable en la mayoría de la ocasiones…" comento Lupin cuando se separaron del abrazo.

"Si Remus es increíble que lo hayan logrado, el que yo este aquí se lo debes a Harry y a esa chica castaña, Hermione, amiga de mi hijo…"

"¿Ya has hablado con ellos?, ya decía yo que ella es la bruja mas inteligente y poderosa de Hogwarts…" comento orgulloso, de saberla su mejor alumna.

"Si Remus, esa joven en verdad es muy poderosa, pero platícame ¿que has estado asiendo durante todo este tiempo sin la supervisión adecuada?" ambos hombres rieron por el comentario y se pusieron a platicar, Remus Lupin contaba todas y cada una de las cosas que realizo durante todo ese tiempo, como no pudo ver a Harry durante mucho tiempo, como tubo que aislarse de la comunidad mágica y sobrevivir como bien podía por 

falta de trabajo, gracias a su condición, del como contacto nuevamente a Dumbledore hacia casi cuatro años, y se convirtió en profesor, hasta que Snape revelara su condición, James se impresiono al saber que Hermione descubrió acerca de su licantropía en tan solo un par de mese y como es que le dio el beneficio de la duda guardando en secreto su descubrimiento, como Harry y Hermione ayudaron a Sirius a escapar, cosa que James ya sabia puesto que fue una de las cosas que platico con el director, las cosas que sucedieron mientras Sirius estuvo con vida, la forma en que este murió, y muchas otras cosas, que entristecieron, alegraron o enorgullecieron al hombre, caminaron fuera del castillo, hacia los terrenos encontrando una estampa maravillosa, fría, pero maravillosa, nieve por donde miraran, algunas pisadas, por aquí por haya, algunos alumnos que permanecieron en el castillo que jugaban a lanzarse bolas de nieve, el lago completamente congelado, a lo lejos pudieron ver la cabaña de Hagrid, de donde salía humo atreves de la gran chimenea indicando que su dueño se encontraba en casa, a lo lejos pudieron ver a Harry con sus amigos y su novia, vieron como al igual que muchos otros jugaban a lanzarse bolas de nieve.

Caminaron hacia los chicos, aun conversando sobre diferentes temas, tratando de poner al tanto a James sobre los ataques constantes a muggles, y a magos considerados traidores de la sangre, y las formas en como Voldemort avanzaba y ganaba terreno.

Por fin llegaron hasta el grupo de chicos quienes percatándose de su presencia no dudaron en recibirlos lanzándoles bolas de nieve a lo que los adultos respondieron con mas nieve, corrieron, gritaron, rieron, durante un buen rato, James salto sobre Harry en un ataque de cosquillas que los hizo rodar por el suelo llenándose las ropas de nieve, los demás seguían con su lucha de nieve, hasta que decidieron tirarse sobre esta y dibujar angelitos con sus pies y brazos, pronto tendrían que regresar al castillo, se estaba haciendo de noche, y llegaba la hora de la cena, cosa que todos agradecían pues después de tanta actividad ya morían por ingerir alimento.

Harry estaba más que feliz por tener a su padre junto a él, era el sueño de muchos años vuelto realidad, estaba agradecido con Hermione por ayudarlo con el hechizo, recordaba perfectamente como había sido y la fuerza que ella le dio durante el mismo, estaba seguro que si no hubiera sido ella, el resultado no seria el mismo.

Por otro lado, tanto Hermione como James aun tenían muy presente lo sucedió en la enfermería, cuando ella despertó, la sensación que provoco el roce de su piel contra la del otro, y como cada uno, aun sobre la nieve, aun se estremecían ante el recuerdo.

Flash Back

"Primero Hermione, ella esta mas débil…"

James le tendió la copa a la castaña quien no dudo en tomarla, sus mirada chocaron y sus manos se rozaron un momento, ocasionando con esto una descarga eléctrica que recorrió la columna de ambos, la chica se sonrojo no pudiendo evitarlo y James retiro su mano como si quemara.

"Gracias…" murmuro débil la castaña y tomo la mitad de la copa, al terminar se la ofreció a Harry, quien la tomo y bebió el contenido sobrante, haciendo una mueca de asco.

"Aaggh, Hermione, por que no dijiste que sabia a rayos…" le dijo el chico en cuando hubo trabado toda la poción "… de haberlo sabido no me la tomo…" aseguro y fulmino con la mirada a su amiga quien lo veía divertida al igual que su padre, quien no pudo mas que sonreír frente a las muecas que hacia su hijo, entristeciéndose un poco por todo aquello que se perdió por haber muerto.

"Pues precisamente por eso, no te dije nada, sabia que si lo hacia no la tomarías y seguramente es necesaria para que nos restablezcamos totalmente." Le contesto en tono serio pero con toque divertido por las caras que aun ponía su amigo.

"Hay Herms, tu nunca cambiaras siempre regañándome, ya ni porque mi papa esta presente, me respetas, haber que va a decir, que una chica me manipula…" le reto el chico, fingiendo molestia, pero la castaña inmediatamente miro al padre de su amigo y se puso muy roja, bajo la mirada y murmuro algo que ninguno de los Potter pudo escuchar.

"Por mi no hay problema…" comento alegre James tratando de aligerar el momento "…me alegra que alguien meta en cintura a este chico…" completo alborotando los cabellos de su hijo, y regalándole una encantadora sonrisa a la chica quien con ese gesto se ruborizo un mas.

"Papá, no me alborotes el cabello, y gracias por la ayuda, ahora me regañara más…" dijo fingiendo molestia y quitando la mano de su padre de su cabeza.

"Yo no te regaño, Harry…" le dijo seria la chica, colocando sus manos sobre su cintura, en una según James; adorable posición de regaño, frunció el ceño y le enseño a lengua, para después girar su rostro en otra dirección, haciendo a ambos Potter reír.

Harry inmediatamente la atrapo en un abrazo, haciendo que ella sonriera "Haber señorita, no me haga esas caras, que sabe muy bien que no lo resisto…" le dijo, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla, seguido por otros alrededor de su rostro haciéndola reír.

Esa imagen hizo que a James le diera un vuelco de estomago, y apartara la mirada molesto, no sabia que era esa sensación, pero le molestaba que su hijo tuviera tanta confianza con Hermione, el ya tenia a su novia y no le parecía correcto. Aun cuando no entendía muy bien el porque, pero esa chica le parecía especial, y aun tenia muy presente esa sensación recorriéndolo tan solo por un accidental roce de su mano. Los chicos pararon de reir y Harry se puso muy serio.

"Papá, quiero que conozcas a una de las mujeres mas importantes de mi vida, ella es la Señorita Hermione J. Granger, la bruja mas inteligente en todo el castillo, y mi mejor amiga, y quien me ayudo a traerte de vuelta…" dijo en tomo serio señalando con su palma extendida a la chica, quien se ruborizo nuevamente, la miro y añadió. "… ella es mi familia, y quien ha estado siempre conmigo desde que llegue a este castillo…" los ojos se le aguaron y sonrió de felicidad.

"Hermione, hermanita, te presento a mi papá James Potter todo un Merodeador, según Sirius…" la castaña sonrió, por lo feliz que veía a su amigo, extendió su mano hacia James y le dijo.

"Un gusto conocerlo, Sr. Potter…" y nuevamente, esa sensación de electricidad recorriendo en este caso sus manos atreves de su brazo y llegando a todo su cuerpo.

"Mucho gusto Srita. Granger…" contesto muy serio el hombre estrechando la mano de la castaña sintiendo exactamente lo mismo, por un momentos se perdieron en la mirada del otro, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un alegre Harry quien en su felicidad no se percato de la mirada que se daban.

"¿Sr. Potter… Srita Granger…? Tu no tienes remedio…" le dijo señalandola con el dedo "… y tu no seas tan formal, que es mi amiga…" le dijo a su padre al momento que los abrazaba a ambos.

James los abrazo a ambos ahora agradeciéndoles por haberlo resucitado.

"Gracias, chicos, en verdad muchas gracias, gracias Hermione por ayudar a Harry con esto, y por cuidarlo y quererlo tanto" le dio beso en la mejilla ocasionando un nuevo sonrojo que a el le parecía de lo mas adorable, y los volvió a abrazar.

Fin Flash Back

Aun que lo sucedido no era algo fuera de lo común, para Hermione había sido especial, cuando sintió los labios del padre de Harry sobre su mejilla, su cuerpo se estremeció completamente, el padre de Harry, pensó, mas bien parecen hermanos, se puso ha hacer cuentas y llego a la conclusión de que debería tener alrededor de 21 o 22 años, inconscientemente llevo su mano a la mejilla donde recibió el beso, y sonrió tontamente recordando el beso. Salió de su ensoñación al notar movimiento a su alrededor, abrió los ojos que había cerrado en algún momento, y frente a ella vio una mano extendida que le ofrecía ayuda para ponerse en pie.

Con la mirada siguió hacia arriba reconociendo a su dueño, James Potter parado frente a ella inclinado un poco para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella tomo la mono que le ofrecía y sonrió.

"Gracias Sr. Potter…" se puso de pie y se sacudió su túnica.

"Hermione, ya te dije que puedes decirme James, eso de señor, me hace sentir viejo, y no lo soy ¿o si?" la cuestiono regalándole una de esas sonrisas merodeadoras, que hacían que le temblaran las piernas.

"No, claro que no…"

"A Remus lo llamas por su nombre y le hablas de tu, y el si esta viejo, conmigo que estoy mas joven y soy mas guapo debería ser mas fácil…"

_pero contigo me pongo muy nerviosa… _ pensó "supongo" fue lo único que salió de su boca. Se giro para buscar a los demás dándose cuenta que todos ya caminaban hacia el castillo, lo cual quería decir que _o no, estoy sola con él _estaban solos en medio de la nieve y ya estaba anocheciendo, esto la puso aun mas nerviosa.

"Vamos Hermione… háblame de tu, esta bien que sea el padre de Harry, pero estarás de acuerdo que no lo parezco…" de dijo, haciéndola girar quedando frente a frente, y poniendo la misma cara que Harry hacia cuando quería convencerla de hacer algo en lo que ella no estaba de acuerdo.

_con esa carita, quien puede decirle que no a algo _"Esta bien, ahora se de donde saco Harry el ser un chantajista y manipulador, hace tus mismos gestos…" sonrió con esto ultimo y se encamino rumbo al castillo.

"¿Mi pequeño un chantajista? ¿Yo un chantajista y manipulador? Eso es totalmente falso…"

"¿Así? dime, James ¿por que dices que yo levanto falsos?" volteo quedando frente al ex merodeador mirándolo fijamente, grave error, inmediatamente se puso nerviosa y sintió como las piernas le temblaban.

"Yo nunca he manipulado a ninguna persona, y ciertamente no lo haría contigo, Hermione" le contesto mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella, se puso muy nerviosa, no sabia que hacer "… supongo que es el encanto Potter, que hace efecto en ti…" le dijo casi en un susurro haciendo que le temblaran aun mas las piernas, ella no sabia que hacer, que decir, en verdad ese Potter la ponía muy nerviosa, nunca le había sucedido algo parecido, por lo que no sabia como reaccionar.

"Será mejor que nos apresuremos o si no pensaran que te he secuestrado…" mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la hacia caminar rumbo al castillo, no pudo evitar pensar en lo linda que lucia y lo agradable que era _"en verdad es una chica muy bella, tiene unos ojos hermosos, muy dulces y tiernos, su sonrisa es encantadora y sus labios, son perfectos, ¿Qué se sentirá besar sus labios? Parecen muy suaves y dulces" _sacudió su cabeza intentando sacarse esos pensamientos se la cabeza, como era posible, es la mejor amiga de su hijo, además el amaba a Lily, la madre de Harry no podía pensar en esas cosas.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Era el ultimo fin de semana libre antes de que comenzaran las clases otra vez, James, pasaba mucho de su tiempo recibiendo y buscando información sobre Voldemort, mortifagos, junto a su hijo y amigos además de algunos miembros de la Orden, comenzaron con la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes.

Las clases comenzaron, las investigaciones siguieron y el entrenamiento daba comienzo para los nuevos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Luna Loovegod, Neville Longbotom, Ginebra Weasley, Hermione Granger, James Potter y para sorpresa y desagrado de algunos, entiéndase, Harry, Ron y Neville, Draco Malfoy, quien 

gracias a la intervención de Severus Snape y diversos eventos hicieron que el camino del joven Malfoy tomara esa dirección.

Los entrenamientos consistían, en Defensa contra las artes Oscuras, Encantamientos, Maldiciones, Contra maldiciones y demás actividades que pudieran ayudarlos a salir con vida durante la batalla por venir, cada uno explotaba sus mayores habilidades, y se entrenaban a fondo para conseguir cada día mejores resultados.

Dumbledore estaba satisfecho con los resultados a corto plazo, aun cuando el tenia otra cosa en mente.

La razón por la que en Hermione Granger, hija de Muggles, de una familia sin ningún rastro de sangre mágica en generaciones, residía una poder tan grande, que gracias a los entrenamientos lograba controlar cada día, era especialmente poderosa y hábil en encantamientos y maldiciones, sin mucho problema pudo controlar su magia, la cual después del hechizo de resurrección se encontraba alterada, pero gracias a su gran capacidad, constancia y poder logro estabilizar.

_Tendré que investigar nuevamente, tal vez se me escapo un detalle, alfo debió ser… _pensaba el director mientras la observaba realizar hechizos demasiado complicados sin ningún esfuerzo.

"Severus…" llamo a su amigo "… necesito que me acompañes, pronto tendremos que visitar a los padres de una alumna…" Snape lo miro confundido, no sabia que se traía entre manos el viejo director, pero por su expresión, eso les traería complicaciones, siguió la mirada del director hasta encontrarse con una castaña de ojos brillantes que combatía sin ningún problema frente a su ahijado.

"Para que tendríamos que visitar nuevamente a los padres de Granger…?" lo cuestiono directamente, ya hacia algunos años que habían ido con el pretexto de actualizar la información del expediente de la chica, con el objetivo de sonsacar información que los condujera a los extraordinarios poderes de la castaña, sin conseguir nada en concreto.

"Espero encontrar, esta vez, la verdad Severus…" contesto tranquilo, con la mirada fija en la chica, quien en ese momento, ya había derrotado a su contrincante, y se encontraba charlando bastante sonrojada con el padre de su amigo, quien le sonreía y le quitaba un mechón de cabellos de su rostro para colocarlo tras su pequeña oreja. "… tal vez algo se nos escapo, el hechizo solo podía realizarlo un sangre pura, poseedor de un gran poder, que me dices a eso, Severus…"

"Que entonces es muy probable que algo se nos haya escapado Albus…"

El anciano sonrió, sabedor que en esta ocasión encontraría la verdad, pronto tendría que visitar el mundo muggle otra vez.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

"Felicidades Hermione, en verdad eres muy hábil, ¿lo sabias?" James se acerco a la castaña en cuanto esta derroto a su oponente que en ese momento era Draco Malfoy, quien se encontraba recostado contra la pared, descansando después de un duro combate, la castaña se sonrojo con el alago del merodeador, y sonrío tímidamente.

"Gracias James…" el joven tomo un mechón de cabellos castaños, que estorbaba para que el pudiera apreciar la belleza de la chica, con cuidado lo coloco tras una de sus orejas, rozándola ligeramente ante lo cual Hermione se estremeció, y su sonrojo aumento.

"Harry en verdad tiene mucha suerte al tener un amiga como tu…"

"Yo tengo mucha suerte al tener un amigo como Harry, es un gran chico"

"Lo quieres mucho ¿cierto?"

"Es mi familia en este lugar, ambos estábamos solos, y creo que eso nos ha unido mucho…" sonrió mirando a su pequeño hermano como ella le decía en algunas ocasiones, este le correspondió la sonrisa y se dirigió a donde se encontraban.

"Pues me alegro, de que se hayan encontrado…" tomo asiento en una de las sillas que se encontraban en el salón y le indico a Hermione que se sentara a su lado, ella así lo hizo, en verdad se sentía muy a gusto estando junto a ese hombre. "…si no fueran amigos yo no estaría aquí, y no te hubiera conocido…"

En ese momento llego Harry y se sentó al otro lado de Hermione, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica y jalándola en un abrazo, gajo la mirada iracunda de una pelirroja que sentía que le estaban robando a su novio.

"Te felicito, por darle nuevamente su merecido a ese hurón, hermanita…" le dio un beso en una mejilla y le revolvió su cabello.

"¿Habías peleado con ese chico antes Hermione…?" la cuestiono el merodeador, seriamente, con un toque de preocupación en la voz.

"Si… fue en tercer año…" le respondió, recordando lo bien que se sintió al golpear al chico, y sonrió con malicia, algo muy extraño en ella.

"Si papá, esta señorita, le dio un muy buen golpe a ese hurón en su preciosa nariz, lo hubieras visto, fue genial…" le conto sonriente, también recordando el evento con gran felicidad.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Entre tanto los días pasaban y los sueños continuaban, cada noche al entrar al mundo de los sueños, Hermione regresaba a ese extraño lugar, para ser abrazada por ese hombre sin rostro, con el cual se sentía protegida, entre sus brazos, sintiendo su respiración relajada, y aspirando su aroma, el cual le recordaba a algo, a alguien, despertaba con una sensación de vacio que solo esa sosegada con la presencia de una Potter, 

específicamente con James Potter, se sentía extraña sentirse de esa forma pero no le daba mayor importancia, ya que tenían mucho en que pensar.

Esa noche en particular, o mas bien durante el transcurso de ese día, la castaña había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en compañía del Potter mayor, les asignaron una investigación que requirió muchas horas en la biblioteca, mas específicamente en la sección prohibida de esta, no conversaron mucho pero se sintió muy a gusto con el.

"Bueno Hermione… manos a la obra…" caminaron juntos atreves de la gran biblioteca, se dirigieron a la sección prohibida, ella iba al frente, y él se deleitaba observando su andar delicado, cadencioso y sensual.

"Bien James… aquí encontraremos lo que nos pidieron, veamos…." Paso sus dedos sobre los lomos de los libros, murmurando los títulos de estos, hasta que encontró los que buscaba, y que eran recibidos por los fuertes brazos de Potter "… creo que con estos bastara…"

"Yo no quería creerle a Harry…pero veo que tiene toda la razón…" comento mientras se dirigían hacia una mesa cercana y dejaban los libros sobre esta, para tomar asientos uno a cada lado de la mesa quedando frente a frente.

"¿A que te refieres James…?" pregunto curiosa la chica, mirando ya el primero de los libros, y mordiendo su labio inferior.

El merodeador no contesto, se perdió mirando a la chica en ese, según él, adorable gesto de concentración, se estaba dando cuenta con el paso de los días lo fácil que era convivir con ella, lo hermosa que era y que todo en ella le parecía adorable.

"¿James…?" levanto la vista del libro para encontrarse con los ojos castaños del merodeador, quien se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, paso una mano frente a su rostro trayéndolo de vuelta.

"Oh, lo siento Mione, es solo que me quede pensando…" se disculpo el chico, ella le sonrió de forma adorable,(recordemos que para el todo en ella es adorable), _esto ya me esta preocupando_ pensó.

"No hay problema… pero dime ¿Qué no le creías a Harry?" volvió a la carga con la misma pregunta…

"A no es nada, solo me comento que te conocías la biblioteca entera… yo no le creí, pero veo que tiene la razón…" ella levanto la vista interrogante. "… es solo, que encontrarte los libros muy rápido…" concluyo él, esos ojos comenzaban a ponerlo nervioso.

"No es que la conozca, o como luego me dice Harry, que yo viva aquí, es solo que el sistema de la Sra. Pince es bastante efectivo si le prestas un poco de atención… no soy un ratón de biblioteca…"

"Yo, nunca dije algo parecido, para mi eres muchas cosas, menos un ratón de biblioteca…"

"¿Así, como que cosas…? Le cuestiono, mirándolo a los ojos, unos ojos escondidos tras unas gafas redondas iguales a las de Harry, unos ojos que a ella le gustaban mucho, y sonrió en esa adorable sonrisa que encantaba a James.

"Veamos…" comenzó a enumeras esas cosas con los de dos de sus manos "… eres una bruja brillante, inteligente, poderosa, amable, tierna, adorable, sincera, amiga incondicional, valiente, divertida…" se detuvo en su cuenta y la miro "… oye me faltan dedos… me prestas los tuyos…" le dijo tomando su pequeña mano y continuando con su cuenta tomando con su otra mano los dedos de la castaña, ella se estremeció ante el contacto, se sonrojo pero no se aparto "…trabajadora," y así siguió hasta llegar al ultimo dedo "hermosa…" susurro esto ultimo, acercando la pequeña mano a su boca para depositar un tierno peso en la palma de esta, sin apartar su mirada de los ojos color caramelo que tanto le gustaban desde que los vio.

Hermione se sonrojo violentamente, retiro su mano y salió corriendo del lugar.

"soy un tonto, ahora no querrá acercarse…" se reprendió recogiendo los libros y dejándolos en su lugar.

Con paso lento salió de la biblioteca, para dirigirse al despacho de su amigo, Remus Lupin.

Mientras tanto la castaña corrió hasta llegar a su dormitorio, cerro la puerta con algunos hechizos para evitar que alguien entrara y la molestara, no sabia muy bien que sentir o que hacer, estaba sumamente nervioso, recordó cada uno de los movimientos de James, el sonido de su voz, el tacto de su piel, el calor de sus labios, el suave aroma de su aliento.

Se tiro sobre la cama, rememorando lo acontecido en la biblioteca y poco a poco se quedo dormida.

Y hay estaba otra vez, en ese paraje lejano, con un sol brillante a sus espaldas, el viento suave acariciando su rostro, su ondulado cabellos volando al viento, el aroma de las flores inundando sus sentidos, y esos fuertes brazos rodeando su cintura, esas grandes manos posadas sobre su abdomen, y esa respiración pausada y tranquila, relajando sus sentidos, acariciando su nuca.

Intento girarse, para ver si en esta ocasión lograba ver el rostro de ese hombre que le hacia sentir tan bien, tan segura, tan protegida.

Los fuertes brazos en esta ocasión no se lo impidieron, por el contrario, la ayudaron en su hacer, la tomaron por la cintura, y la acercaron aun mas al torneado pecho del hombre.

Apoyo su rostro en el torso de su acompañante, y se abrazo a el como quien sujeta un salvavidas, con fuerza y seguridad.

Sintió un beso sobre su cabeza, después en su frente, esos labios bajaban con un lado de su rostro, cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto, soltó un ligero suspiro, y se aferro aun más a él.

Los besos siguieron avanzando, hasta llegar a sus labios, en donde fueron recibidos con anhelo y felicidad, un sentimiento embargo el corazón de la castaña, un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al sentir las manos del hombre recorrer su espalda mientras respondía al beso.

Una mano viajo a su nuca para profundizar el beso, sus brazos rodearon el cuello del hombre, sintió la lengua del él acariciar su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para explorar más haya, para poseer su boca, ella respondió, abriendo ligeramente los labios, la lengua traviesa de su acompañante entro sin prisa, acariciando su lengua, explorando cada rincón "_con la constancia de quien descubre eso que anda buscando, y aun así se da su tiempo" (fragmento de una canción hermosa que lleva por titulo La bañera)._

Se separaron lentamente, aun con los ojos cerrados, aun con el sabor de la boca del otro en la propia, aun con el hormigueo que provoca el contacto con otra piel, aun temblando como una hoja que no quiere caer del árbol en otoño.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, tratando de enfocar y reconocer en esta ocasión a su acompañante, al maravilloso hombre que la acompaña en sus sueños, para al fin conocer al hombre que ocupa sus pensamientos aun sin conocerlo.

Y hay estaba, en los brazos del hombre con la sonrisa mas hermosa que haya visto nunca, al dueño de los ojos que mas afectaba hasta ese momento.

Estaba en los brazos de James Potter.

Despertó dando un brinco sobre su cama, aun con la respiración agitada, aun con el hormigueo en los labios, aun temblando como una hoja.


	9. Capitulo 8 La marca, y la serpiente

Capitulo 8.

_Estaba en los brazos de James Potter._

De un salto se encontraba sentada en su cama, miro a todos lados dándose cuenta que había sido todo un sueño, un sueño muy agradable a decir verdad, pero se sentía extraña, esa sensación de seguridad, ese cosquilleo en los labios, ese calor que emanaba el otro cuerpo, todo eso era provocado por James Potter, el padre de su mejor amigo, su hermano.

Luego recordó lo sucedido en la biblioteca, y la forma en la que huyo del lugar, le parecía en ese momento una reacción tonta e infantil, ¿Por qué se había sentido de esa manera? Decidió bajar a la sala común, ya no podría conciliar el sueño nuevamente, tal vez le pediría un bocadillo a Dobby, al elfo le encantaba atenderla, por ser la Srita. Granger, amiga de Harry Potter, ese elfo era muy dulce en opinión de la castaña.

Bajo con su ligero pijama, pese a que aun el invierno no había terminado, el castillo mantenía una temperatura cálida muy agradable y no necesitaba cubrirse mucho, por lo que su pijama consistía de una ligera blusa de tirantes, y un pequeño short, que cubría hasta donde terminaba su trasero, no se puso ninguna bata, no creyó que la sala estuviera ocupada, a las tres de la mañana quien estaría hay.

Al bajar vio que la chimenea aun se encontraba encendida pero el fuego era muy débil, le pareció algo extraño por la hora pero no le dio mucha importancia, tal ves algún estudiante estuvo hay hasta tarde y la dejo encendida por el cansancio. Llego frente a la chimenea y con leve movimiento de su varita el fuego se avivo, se giro para sentarse en el sillón frente al fuego, pero se encontró con la mirada del hombre que inundaba sus sueños.

James Potter, se había quedado dormido en la sala común después de una larga platica con su hijo, no le dieron ganas de regresar a su habitación cuando su hijo se hubo retirado por lo que permaneció admirando el fuego y recordando su vida pasada, así como los eventos recientes y la relación amistosa que surgió con la mejor amiga de Harry, pensó en lo ocurrido esa tarde en la biblioteca y con ese ultimo pensamientos se quedo dormido sobre el sillón frente al fuego.

Al despertar, se encontró con la sublime imagen de Hermione, su silueta era dibujada por el resplandor de las llamas en la chimenea, un brillo dorado rodeaba su cabello sujeto en un moño con algunos mechones sueltos que caían sobre su 

espalda y hombros, vestía con un corto short y una ligera blusa, la boca se le seco y un nudo se formo en la boca del estomago, sus ojos estaban abiertos al extremo y su respiración era agitada, la imagen de la castaña le parecía un sueño.

Se quedo mirándola, cuando ella giro se quedo estática, viendo la expresión de James, la forma en que la miraba, se sonrojo violentamente al recordar que no se puso una bata sobre su pequeño pijama, no se podía mover, no sabia que hacer, su mente inmediatamente recreo su último sueño, y su cuerpo reacciono inconscientemente a la presencia del merodeador frente a ella, sus piernas le temblaron y su corazón golpeaba fuertemente en su pecho.

Fue James, quien salió primero del trance en el que se habían sumergido.

"Hola… Hermione, perdón si te asuste…" le dijo un tanto sonrojado, no podía evitar mirar a la bruja que tenia en frente, se veía hermosa con el resplandor del fuego a su espalda, su pijama, permitía apreciar la figura torneada de la chica y al igual que Hermione, su cuerpo reacciono inconscientemente, ante las imágenes que se agrupaban en su mente, en donde el y ella eran los protagonistas en un escenario bastante sugerente.

"No… siento haberte molestado James…" dijo casi en un susurro, bajando la mirada para evitar el contacto con los ojos castaños del merodeador, no quería recordar su sueño, o lo sucedido en la biblioteca "… será mejor que regrese a la cama…"

Con un movimiento James sujeto su mano cuando ella, intentaba dar un paso hacia su habitación. "No te vallas…"

Se miraron a los ojos y se perdieron en ellos, un silencio profundo inundo la habitación. Hermione se giro y tomo asiento aun lado del chico, seguían perdidos en la mirada del otro, la mano de James aun seguía cerrada en la muñeca derecha de la castaña "… no te vayas aun, me gusta tu compañía…"

Tras un momento en que seguían mirándose "Lo siento…" se disculpo el merodeador, Hermione lo miro confusa "… por lo de la biblioteca… lo siento, no era mi intención molestar o… incomodarte, lo siento en verdad…"

"No, discúlpame tu a mi, no me molestaste, es solo…" guardo silencio un momento aclarando y escogiendo las palabras que quería utilizar para no exponerse tanto, en verdad la situación le parecía extraña, nunca se había sentido de esa manera.

"¿solo…?" la amino a continuar, de alguna forma el estaba teniendo sentimientos hacia esa chica, y tenia la ligera sospecha de que eran correspondidos, además de tener la seguridad de que esa situación se le estaba yendo de las manos.

"… solo que fue… extraño…" otro silencio, no era un silencio incomodo, pero ninguno sabia que decir "…será mejor que me vaya a dormir, mañana hay clases, y luego el entrenamiento…" decía al tiempo que se ponía de pie, pero la mano de James aun se encontraba rodeando su muñeca por lo que no pudo irse.

James también se puso de pie y la atrajo hacia el, dándole un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios, le deseo buenas noches y la soltó, la castaña camino en dirección a sus habitaciones y antes de subir por las escaleras se giro sobre su eje, y le sonrió al Potter mayor, deseándole dulces sueños.

"¿Pero que me esta pasando…?" se pregunto encaminándose fuera de la sala de Gryffindor, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, la cabeza gacha, y el semblante serio y confuso.

Negó por última vez con la cabeza, miro sobre sus hombros, la escalera por la que momentos antes, Hermione había desaparecido, y sonrió, sonrió como un adolecente enamorado, sonrió con esperanzas renovadas, sonrió, pese a todo el dolor acumulado, y salió de la sala, en dirección a su habitación, ya habría tiempo.

"Ya habrá tiempo" susurro al viento.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Durante los siguientes días, el contacto entre ellos, era el estrictamente necesario, durante las horas de clases, Hermione se dedicada a su labor de estudiante, es decir, hacer preguntas, contestar otras, realizar los hechizos propuestos, estudiar, realizar pociones, entre otras cosas.

James por su parte, ayudaba a Dumbledore en sus diligencias, conseguían pistas y recuerdos que les permitieran conocer el pasado del enemigo, estar un paso delante de el con la información de Severus, realizar estrategias y analizar la situación.

Dumbledore, aun tenia pendiente su investigación personal acerca del pasado de Hermione, o de sus ancestros, estaba seguro que algo se le había pasado, también estaba inmerso en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes junto con Harry y sus amigos. Junto con James ya había conseguido mucha información sobre Tom 

Ryddle y pudieron obtener una buena cantidad de recuerdos de personas que lo conocieron después de Hogwarts, pronto comenzarían con los viajes en esos recuerdos.

La situación fuera del castillo era muy seria, los ataques a muggles eran constantes, los asesinatos de magos traidores de la sangre eran frecuentes, y el ministerio de magia no tenia control sobre muchas de las cosas que estaban sucediendo, todo en el mundo mágico era un caos.

Pronto llego el mes de Mayo y con el la primavera en Gran Bretaña, esa maña los chicos tendrían una de sus clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con Hagrid, el semigigante los guio al bosque prohibido, ese día estudiarían una extrañas criaturas que vivían cerca de las raíces de los arboles, alimentándolos y otorgándoles magia, los arboles del bosque prohibido poseían una magia muy especial, parecía que cantaban una hermosa melodía al tiempo que sus hojas eran mecidas por el viento.

Llegaron a un claro a unos cuantos metros, era espacioso y muy iluminado pese a lo frondoso de los árboles, los chicos estaban maravillados con el lugar.

La clase era con los alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor, la idea era que tenían que atrapar a esas escurridizas criaturitas, ya que aparte de otorgar ciertos poderes mágicos a los árboles eran muy útiles en la preparación de algunas pociones curativas y reconstituyentes, el pequeñísimo problema era que cuando estos se sentían atacados de alguna manera se escondían entre las raíces para evitar ser heridos o atrapados.

Era por eso que ahora todos los estudiantes se encontraban en grupos rodeando los arboles en el claro del bosque, uno de los grupos que el profesor formo, era integrado por un moreno de ojos esmeralda, un pelirrojo con la cara pecosa, un rubio de mirada gélida, y una castaña con una dulce sonrisa, además de una chica morena de ojos azules, cabello azabache que no podía apartar la mirada de el chico de cabello alborotado, dificultando con esto la tarea de atrapar a las pequeñas criaturas.

"Pansy, ya deja de mirar a Potter de esa forma, lo vas a gastar, y a su novia no le va a gustar…" le susurro el rubio a su compañera de casa, cuando se percato de la dirección que tomaba la mirada de la chica.

"yo, no estoy mirando a nadie, Draco…" contesto algo ruborizada la Slytherin, desviando la mirada.

"si, claro, y Weasley esta enamorado de mí…" la reto con sarcasmo.

"Si no te corresponde no es mi problema…" le contesto la chica, quien pensaba en como atacar a su compañero de casa.

"Malfoy… podrían poner más atención a esto…" les llamo la atención la otra chica parte del grupo.

"Granger, mis delicadas manos, no están hechas para este tipo de trabajos burdos, eso es para seres inferiores como tu…" le contesto el rubio con una mueca de desagrado pintada en el rostro.

La castaña solo lo miro con desprecio, en verdad ese chico seguía siendo bastante molesto y presuntuoso cuando estaban en público, según el era para cuidar las apariencias ya que no se fiaba de la mayoría de sus compañeros de casa, las únicas excepciones eran Pansy Parkinson, y un castaño llamado Theodore Nott.

"Malfoy, será mejor que te pongas a trabajar si no quieres que le digamos a tu padrino que no cumples en tus clases…" lo reto el moreno de ojos esmeralda, quien ya hacia tiempo tenia una relación llevadera con el rubio, muchas cosas se habían aclarado con la llegada de su padre, entre ellas, las rencillas con su profesor de pociones Severus Snape.

Flash Back

"Harry, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante…" le había dicho su padre citándolo en las mazmorras del profesor Snape.

El chico llego a la hora establecida al despacho de su profesor, porque tenia que ser en ese lugar, pensaba el chico, que acaso su padre no estaba al tanto de la forma en que era tratado por el habitante de esas mazmorras.

Toco la puerta un par de veces y se asombro al reconocer la voz de su adorado profesor, que hacia el hay, si había sido su padre quien lo citara en ese lugar, el creyó que lo había pedido prestado a Snape y ahora resulta que ese sujeto se encontraba en el mismo sitio que su padre.

"Adelante"

"Buenas noches, Profesor…" saludo respetuosamente, haciendo una inclinación de cabeza en señal de respeto.

"Buenas noches Harry, pasa, tu padre te espera…" el chico se sorprendió al oír a su profesor llamarlo por su nombre y sobre todo tratarlo de manera educada y amable, lo atribuyo luego que pasara la sorpresa, a la presencia de su padre en la misma habitación.

"Harry, que bueno que llegas" le dijo un sonriente Potter a su hijo.

"Papá…" literalmente corrió a los brazos de su padre, cada día agradecía que el se encontrara hay.

"Hijo, que gusto volver a verte, ya te extrañaba, cuanto fue ¿tres horas?..." pregunto, Snape todo los ojos, en verdad los Gryffindor eran bastante melosos.

"Eso creo papá, fue en la biblioteca, yo estaba con Herms…" al oír el nombre de la chica, le brillaron los ojos, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el hombre de cabello grasiento que los acompañaba en la habitación.

"Bien, creo que es hora de aclarar ciertas cosas, Harry…" dirigió la conversación a un terreno mas seguro.

"Que era eso tan importante que tenias que decirme, y porque esta el aquí…" pregunto, haciendo un movimiento de cabeza señalando con esta a Snape.

"El…" comenzó James haciendo referencia al profesor "… es tu profesor, Harry y por eso debes dirigirte a él con respeto…" levanto una mano para callar a su hijo que amenazaba con interrumpir "…es una de las personas que durante esto años te ha estado protegiendo, es una de las personas que pese a todo lo pasado, te quiere, te cuida y te protege en todo momento…" hizo una pausa esperando la reacción de su hijo.

Con esas palabras Harry, pudo recordar la manera en que durante su primer curso Snape evito que cayera de la escoba cuando Quirrell la hechizo, de cómo en su segundo año le dio el beneficio de la duda frente a las acusaciones de Flich, o como en tercer año los protegió a el a Hermione y a Ron cuando el profesor Lupin se transformara en lobo, y como durante el torneo de los tres magos lo vigilaba durante las pruebas y cuando este al final lo protegió del falso Moody, o como el año anterior se empeñara tanto en que aprendiera oclumancia para protegerlo de Voldemort.

Aun así, dudaba de lo que le decían, él tenía cierta manía contra su profesor, eso era real, siempre veía en sus acciones un lado oscuro algo escondido, no lo podía evitar, era algo extraño.

Viendo la cara de duda de su hijo el merodeador continúo con lo que se había propuesto.

"Harry, solo quiero que conozcas las motivaciones para tanta actuación por tanto tiempo, Severus, el profesor Snape, ha hecho muchas cosas para evitar que lo descubran ahora creemos que es tiempo que conozcas al verdadero Severus…"

"Pero papá, este hombre siempre me ha tratado muy mal, a mi y a mis amigos, nos humilla en clase, nos baja puntos, nos ataca en todo momento, nos mira con odio…" comenzó a recitar todas las atrocidades hechas por el mago hacia su persona y sus amigos.

"Harry, espera…" esta ves fue Snape quien intervino en la conversación, eso de que hablaran de el como si no estuviera presente le molestaba demasiado, y pese a querer mucho a ese chico había ocasiones en que lo exasperaba sobremanera.

"Que me va a decir, que todo era actuado, que si me aprecia, y que lo hace obligado, pues déjeme decirle que le sale natural…" le contesto el chico bastante alterado.

"James te dije que esto no daría resultado, ha sido mucho tiempo, mucho daño, demasiadas experiencias amargas…" levanto su mirada derrotada, hacia Potter padre, sentía parte de si romperse, por el rechazo del chico.

"Severus, el tiene que saber la verdad, su corazón debe encontrarse libre de resentimientos…" miro a su hijo y se acerco a el, Harry se encontraba sentado en una silla frente al escritorio de su profesor, con la mirada en el suelo, jugando con sus manos, escuchando lo que los adultos decían, James lo tomo por los hombros haciendo que levantara la mirada, encontrándose con esos ojos esmeralda que tanto le recordaban a su antiguo amor.

"Harry, esto es importante, escúchalo, analízalo, si así lo quieres, deja que tu corazón escuche sus razones, y si aun así, tienes dudas, tomate tu tiempo y saca tus conclusiones pero si después de escucharlo sientes que eres capas de perdonar, hazlo, no permitas que tu corazón se nuble, no permitas que tu mirada se vulva oscura, no permitas que tu alma se llene de resentimiento."

El ojiverde cabeceo en afirmación, aceptando escuchar a una de las personas que tanto daño le habían hecho por tanto tiempo, dando así la indicación para que su profesor comenzara con sus explicaciones.

"Harry, te pido que me perdones, por todo, por tanto daño que te he hecho, te aseguro que no era mi intención lastimarte, eres parte de una de las personas mas importantes en mi ida, en tus ojos se refleja la pureza de su alma, y cada que me mirabas con desprecio yo sufria, te pido que me perdones, por no ser capaz de mostrarte cuando te quiero, cuanto significas para mi, te puedo asegurar que para mi también a sido muy difícil hacerlo, pero era necesario."

"Necesario para que, para hacer de mi vida en este castillo, un infierno, para herirme cada que le era posible, para humillarme…"

"No Harry, era necesario para que no dudaran de mi, de mi papel en esta guerra, al lado del Señor Oscuro, para ganarme su confianza…"

"Pero si todos pensaron que el estaba muerto, usted pudo tratarme bien, no fue hasta el torneo de los tres magos que el apareció públicamente, aun que nadie me creyó…"

"No Harry, no todos pensamos que el había muerto, algunos como el profesor Dumbledore teníamos la sospecha que solo esperaba el momento oportuno para regresar, yo debía tener bien armada mi estrategia para cuando eso ocurriera, no podía permitirme fallar frente a él, no podía permitirme perder mi posición a su lado, es importante para obtener información…"

"Y es por eso que me hacia la vida imposible…"

"Si Harry, es por eso que yo no podía tratarte como a mí me hubiera gustado, cuando en tu primer año evitaste que llegara a la piedra filosofal, cometí un grave error, le dije a Quirrell que si te tocaba un solo pelo, yo lo mataría con mis propias manos, tanto yo como Dumbledore, teníamos sospechas sobre el pero nada nos lo confirmaba y mucho menos pensamos en que requiriera estar con el para poder sobrevivir…"

"Si el dijo que se había convertido en un parasito…"

"Y como parasito que era, tenia que estar en permanente contacto con su huésped, por lo que el escucho mi amenaza, eso lo hizo dudar de mis lealtades, aun ahora duda pero ya no es igual, le he demostrado que mi desprecio por ti es grande… después de so nos dimos cuenta que era necesario que mi relación contigo fuera así frente a todos, de otra manera tanto mi posición con los mortifagos como tu seguridad y la de tus amigos estarían en peligro."

"Pero pudieron haberme dicho, yo lo hubiera entendido… así no hubiera dolido tanto" lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro que alcanzaron a escuchar los dos hombres, se miraron a los ojos con entendimiento y Snape continuo.

"Se que lo hubieras entendido, eres muy noble, eres igual que tu madre, pero era un riesgo muy grande que lo supieras, aun ahora es muy riesgoso, pero aquí tu padre presente es muy terco…" sonrió mirando a ambos Potter, en verdad eran como gotas de agua con pequeñas cosas que los hacían diferentes.

Harry quedo en Shock nunca en su vida había visto a su profesor sonreír, ese había sido un privilegio único de Hermione hasta donde el sabia. Pero esa es otra historia.

"Harry, Severus tiene razones poderosas para no haberte dicho todo esto, pero ahora yo me he comprometido a enseñarte todo lo que se de oclumancia para cerrar esa conexión que tienes con Voldemort, claro con su ayuda…"

"Pero yo soy muy malo, para eso, no aprendí nada el año pasado..." se quejo el chico.

"No es que seas malo Harry, en realidad eres muy hábil y seria muy fácil para ti cerrar esa conexión, pero tu falta de disposición y resentimiento hacia mi, te impidieron conseguirlo, tal vez en esta ocasión sea diferente ya que será tu padre quien te enseñe…"

"Solo se trata de disposición y aceptación, me han dicho que eres hábil para imponerte ante una imperdonable, eso requiere gran poder, concentración y habilidad, la oclumancia no debería oponer ninguna resistencia… es por esa razón, que Severus a accedido a decirte todo esto… esperando que seas capaz de cerrar tu mente, ya que de otra manera el se vera descubierto, y probablemente Voldemort quiera asesinarlo por traidor"

Ante esto Harry se mostro preocupado por su profesor, aun cuando todos esos años este se haya burlado de él a cada oportunidad, sentía cierta admiración por su profesor, y el que pusiera su vida en riego por el lo hacia querer darle una oportunidad, por esa razón, lo miro a los ojos, lo analizó, estudio su mirada, su gesto abatido, y pudo ver al hombre detrás de la mascara, ese que según su hermanita existía, ese al que en una ocasión ella había tenido la ocasión de ver, y tomo una decisión, una que le ayudaría en el futuro.

"Esta bien, les creo, pero esto es difícil, supongo que las cosas seguirán igual fuera de estas paredes, frente al mundo, ¿cierto?" cuestiono mirando a ambos hombre.

"Supongo que frente al mundo así, debe ser pero la diferencia es que ahora conoces el motivo…"

Fin Flash Back

Después de esa conversación, las cosas con su profesor fueron diferentes, conoció al hombre que era en realidad y hasta ahora no se había arrepentido de su decisión.

"Ya Potter, que el hecho de que mi padrino se lleve mejor contigo no quiere decir que te prefiera sobre de mi."

Estaban tan entretenidos con su pequeña pelea que no notaron a una serpiente que se acercaba al lugar, Hermione se había alejado un poco del grupo persiguiendo una de las criaturillas, la serpiente pronto estaría cerca de ella, y no lo había notado.

De pronto Harry sintió un apretón en su brazo, era Pansy, quien con la impresión de ver a la serpiente, ella era la única que hasta ese momento noto la cercanía del animal, se sujeto de lo primero que encontró que fue el brazo del pelinegro.

"¿Qué te sucede Parkinson…?" le pregunto el chico, ella solo pudo señalar el lugar donde se encontraba la serpiente, estaba aun metro de atacar a la castaña.

"¡Hermione!" Gritaron Harry y Ron a la vez. La chica levanto la mirada y giro hacia donde se encontraba la serpiente, siguiendo la dirección de las manos de los cuatro chicos frente a ella.

Se quedo paralizada, ninguno se movió de su sitio, todo sucedió demasiado rápido, Hermione abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo, el miedo se reflejaba en su rostro, la serpiente se acercaba cada vez más, era muy grande y por su color podían decir que rea muy venenosa. Harry intento decirle que se detuviera en parsel, pero parecía no tener efecto en el animal, la serpiente miraba a los ojos de la chica parecía hipnotizada por la mirada de Hermione, se acerco más quedando frente a la castaña, se observaron, Hermione levanto una mano, se encontraba como en trance, puso su mano frente al reptil, este se acerco a la palma abierta, abrió sus fauces como si fuera a engullir la mano, se acerco más hizo un ligero corte con uno de sus colmillos sobre el antebrazo de la chica, pero sin liberar su 

veneno, solo una marca, Hermione bajo su mano y la serpiente desapareció frente a la atónita mirada de los otros.

En ese momento como si salieran del trance se pusieron de pie, y corrieron hacia ella, que seguía de rodillas sobre el pasto, mirando a la nada, con su palma abierta y el brazo derecho extendido, mostrando un extraño símbolo dibujado en esta, era como una serpiente alada rodeando una especie varita, rodeada de un as de luz, encerrada en un circulo, de colores claros, como un tatuaje muy tenue.

"Hermione…" la llamo su amigo "Hermione, contéstame… por favor…" su vox sonaba angustiada, se sentía culpable, no pudo detener a la serpiente, y le desconcertaba lo sucedido.

La levantaron entre Ron y Harry y se dirigieron al castillo no sin antes pedir a los Slytherin que no mencionaran nada y avisaran a Hagrid.

La llevaron a la enfermería, su segunda vez ese año, era un record, llamaron al director para explicarle lo que habían visto, llego el profesor Snape y un James muy preocupado, los demás profesores, su jefa de casa y el profesor Lupin.

"¿Qué sucedió Potter…"? cuestiono la Profesora McGonagall. Los jóvenes contaron a detalle lo ocurrido a su compañera, Harry se encontraba muy asustado y preocupado, la castaña había entrando en un profundo sueño, que aunque parecía tranquilo a el le provocaba un mal presentimiento.

"… y la serpiente desapareció de pronto, después de dejar esa marca en su brazo…" concluyeron mirando con preocupación su amiga y a los profesores.

"Es una marca muy extraña…" comento Snape.

"Severus, ya no podemos retrasar mas nuestra investigación… debemos partir en los próximos días…"

"Albus no es necesario que tu vayas, puedo hacer lo yo y cuando encuentre algo mas de lo que ya sabemos te llamo…"

"Esta bien, pero entonces debes partir de inmediato…" le ordeno el anciano.

"Pero ¿Qué es esa marca…"? pregunto Harry antes de que su profesor desapareciera.

"No estoy seguro Harry, pero parece una marca de reconocimiento… debo hacer una investigación… ¿Poppy ya descartaste la presencia de algún veneno?"

"Si señor, al parecer solo la mordió pero no libero el veneno…."

"Eso tal vez ayude, si ella no fuera la indicada, lo mas seguro es que la serpiente si la hubiese envenenado…" se giro a los chicos "¿dicen que por un momento se miraron fijamente antes de que la serpiente la hiriera?" les pregunto para intentar aclarar sus ideas, los mas solo escuchaban e intentaban enlazar la información para encontrarle algún sentido.

"Si, parecía como si se estuvieran estudiando, como reconociéndose, yo le hable en parsel pero no me hizo caso."

"Bien, vuelvo en un rato…" dijo el directos y salió del lugar, dejando a todos con muchas dudas.

"Salgan, esta joven necesita descansar…" ordeno la enfermera.

""Pero no queremos dejarla sola…" legaron los chicos a la ves.

"No consiguen nada estando aquí, vayan a sus clases y en cuando despierte, yo misma iré a avisarles, se lo importante que es ella para ustedes, y ustedes para ella, no por nada los he visto crecer." Le dijo con un tono amable y una sonrisa en los labios, con esa promesa los chicos salieron y se dirigieron a sus clases, esperando que su amiga despertara.

Los demás también salieron, el ultimo en salir, fue james, quien miraba preocupado la marca sobre el brazo de la chica.

"Hermione, despierta pronto…" se incluso y deposito un casto beso sobre la frente de la castaña, esta sonrió en sueños y se acomodo sobre la cama, James la arropo con la sabana de la cama y salió del lugar pensando en la investigación de Snape, el sabia acerca de la investigación del director acerca de los antecedentes de la castaña y esta seguro que esta se había reanudado en ese momento.

Los días pasaban y la castaña aun no despertaba, ya era el tercer día, sus amigos la visitaban a diario, hasta los tres Slytherin pertenecientes a la orden se pasaban por hay, claro con la escusa de molestar a los Gryffindor en su dolor, nada mas lejos de la verdad.

Ginny cada día se molestaba mas por las atenciones de SU novio para con la castaña, le parecía exagerado que la visitara todos los días en sus descansos ya casi no pasaba tiempo a solas con ella y eso estaba enfriando su relación, aun cuando sabia que entre ellos no había nada mas que amistas y tenia la sospecha que un mor fraternal no podía evitar sentirse celosa de la castaña.

Todas las noches cierto merodeador las pasaba sentado al lado de la cama de la castaña, la miraba dormir, le susurraba cosas para que despertara, tenia miedo, miedo de que no abriera esos hermosos ojos que tanto le gustaba, ya tenia claro sus sentimientos hacia esa niña, se sentía culpable por Lily pero no pudo evitar enamorarse se ella, y temía perderla.

"Despierta por favor, pequeña, no nos dejes, no me dejes, te necesito…" le decía mientras tomaba su mano y se quedaba dormido en la silla con su cabeza apoyada en la cama.

Ya era la noche del tercer día, James como las anteriores noches se encontraba su lado, la castaña comenzó a moverse, a murmurar cosas ininteligibles, James de asusto un poco hasta que comprendió una palabra que salía de los labios de la castaña.

"James…" dijo en un susurro "… no me dejes, James…. No te vayas…" era claro que estaba soñando, pero algo en su interior se removió causándole una extraña sensación de felicidad, lo llamaba a el, a nadie mas solo a el.

"Mione… aquí estoy no pienso dejarte…" en ese momento agradecía haber permanecido despierto esa tercera noche "…tranquila pequeña, aquí estoy…" le decía cerca de su oído, asegurándose que era escuchado por la castaña.

Tomo una de sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas y la acerco a sus labios, tal como lo había hecho en la biblioteca, solo que esta vez beso cada uno de sus dedos.

"James… no me sueltes…" sintió como la mano que tenia sujeta se aferraba a el y la otra lo buscaba con desesperación, tomo ambas manos y se acerco a la chica la tomo en abrazo protector y beso su frente.

"No te soltare, jamás pequeña, tranquila, estoy contigo…" le susurraba al oído mientras la abrazaba, Hermione pareció calmarse y su respiración se normalizo, sentirse protegida por esos fuertes brazos era todo lo que necesitaba para que su corazón y su alma estuvieran completos.

"James… te, te quiero…" esto dejo al merodeador en shock, ella lo quería, se lo dijo, aun que en sueños, pero se lo dijo, ella lo quería, se encontraba feliz, pletórico, su recientemente descubierto amor era correspondido.

"yo también te quiero…" le contesto feliz, ella pareció entrar nuevamente al mundo de los sueños, y se relajo en el abrazo, a pesar de encontrarse feliz en esa posición, decidió acomodarla en la cama, y velar su sueño, ya habría tiempo después.

La castaña salió de la enfermería completamente recuperada al sexto día, despertó en el cuarto día de estancia pero la enfermera no la dejo salir, quería tenerla en observación un poco mas por si tenia alguna reacción, pero como nada sucedía no le quedo de otra mas que dejarla ir.

Durante esa semana el profesor Dumbledore no recibió noticias sobre los adelantos de Severus, se encontraba enverdad intrigado, los entrnamientos continuaban, y la caza de recuerdos como la llamaba James había terminado, solo faltaba uno pero no sabia como conseguirlo, bueno pronto empezarían a analizarlos.

La tarde el viernes recibió una carta de los padres de Hermione Granger, lo cual lo preocupo un poco ya que le pedían en ella que permitiera a su hija acudir a los funerales de su abuela paterna quien durante esa semana había fallecido, no era que se negara a dejarla ir, pero consideraba poco prudente que la chica abandonara el castillo en tiempos tan difíciles y mas considerando sus dudas y su relación tan estrecha con "el niño que vivió".

Dentro del sobre también se encontraba una carta para la castaña, al director no le quedo de otra mas que mandarla llamar para informarle y entregarle la carta que venia a su nombre.

Sentado en su cómoda silla tras su escritorio, en esa oficina llena de artilugios mágicos esperaba sereno el anciano, la llegada de su alumna, estaba pensando cual seria la mejor forma de protegerla, creía haber encontrado la solución perfecta cuando escucho como llamaban a su puerta con unos golpecitos algo tímidos.

"Ya esta aquí…" susurro el director "Adelante" con esa indicación la puerta se abrió dando paso a una sonriente Hermione que venia acompañada por su mejor amigo, casi hermano Harry Potter.

"Buenas tardes, profesor…" saludaron al unísono.

"Buenas tardes, Harry, Hermione…" saludo con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, y los invito a sentarse frente a el en dos sillas dispuestas para ese efecto.

"Profesor, ¿para que me mando llamar…?" cuestiono la chica.

"He recibido una carta de tus padres Hermione…" comenzó el anciano director, directo como siempre que hablaba con esos chicos.

"¿Sucede algo malo, profesor, mis padres se encuentran bien…?" pregunto temerosa la chica de que algo les hubiese sucedido a sus padres.

"Sus padres están bien, Hermione, me han solicitado un permiso para que salga del colegio este fin de semana…" guardo un momento silencio, esperando la reacción de la chica, quien se tenso en su asiento, recibiendo un apretón de manos de su amigo. "Le han enviado esto…" le dijo extendiendo el pequeño sobre atreves del escritorio para que ella lo tomara, cosa que hizo con impaciencia.

"Al parecer su abuela, la madre de su padre, falleció el día de ayer y quieren que acudida a los funerales" a Hermione se le humedecieron los ojos, no era que tuviera una relación muy cercana con su abuela, ella vivía en un pueblo lejano a su casa y desde que ella entrara a Hogwarts y sus padres le informaran de su condición de bruja, la señora prácticamente la había hecho a un lado y en los veranos que pasaba con sus padres nunca la había visitado desde sus once años.

"Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien…?" le pregunto su amigo al tiempo que la rodeaba con sus brazos.

"Si, Harry, no te preocupes, estoy bien, casi no la conocía…" comento tristemente recordando como antes de que se enteraran de que era una bruja su abuela si la quería y después de eso jamás volvió a revivir un abrazo de su parte.

En ese momento entraba en el lugar el otro Potter, ese que traia de cabeza a la castaña en el último tiempo.

"Profesor, disculpe, buenas tardes chicos, ¿Me mando llamar…?" pregunto el hombre viendo extrañado hacia los chicos, notando la tristeza en los ojos de la castaña y la forma en que su hijo la abrazaba, _¿Qué habrá pasado?_ Se cuestiono mentalmente.

"Si James, necesito que me hagas un gran favor…" le anuncio el director al Potter mayor.

"Usted dirá, estoy a sus ordenes…"

"Hermione… ¿Te parece bien que James te acompañe? No creo prudente que salgas sola del castillo y sin ninguna protección mágica" la chica solo se encogió de hombros, no tenia ningún problema con que la acompañaran, y si era el menos.

"Bien, James necesito que acompañes en todo momento a la señorita Granger, tiene que salir del castillo durante el fin de semana y necesito que la cuides durante los funerales de su abuela."

"Ningún problema, Albus…" contesto, feliz de pasar un tiempo con su castaña, aun que por la situación se sentía un poco incomodo.

"Bien, entonces arreglen sus cosas, yo preparare un traslador para que lleguen a casa de tus padres Hermione…" indico el director "los espero mañana a primera hora con sus cosas listas para que puedan partir…" con ese ultimo comentario los tres salieron del despacho del director en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor.

Caminado por los pasillos del castillo se toparon con Draco Malfoy, quien al notar la tristeza en los ojos de la castaña se detuvo frente a ella para cuestionarla.

"Hermione, ¿Qué sucede, por que estas triste?" con voz preocupada se acerco a ella sin importarle la presencia de ambos Potter, quienes le lanzaban miradas asesinas, uno por que la actitud del rubio en el ultimo tiempo aun no terminaba de convencerlo, no en balde tantos años de insultos y malas pasadas, y otro por los celos que lo carcomían por dentro al notar la sonrisa tierna y adorable que la castaña le regalo al chico al notar su preocupación, se habían vuelto buenos amigos después de ese encuentro extraño fuera de la oficia de Dumbledore hace ya algún tiempo.

"No es nada Draco, solo que falleció mi abuela y tengo que ir a los funerales, nada realmente importante…" le contesto cansinamente.

"¡Pero no puedes salir del castillo, si ellos se enteran te podrían lastimar o hacerte cualquier cosa!" exclamo con preocupación el rubio.

"No te preocupes Malfoy, ella estará bien, mi papa la va a acompañar…" pocas personas sabían la verdadera identidad de James Potter, y una de ella era Draco Malfoy a quien le impresiono muchísimo la noticia, no se lo dijeron directamente pero se entero al final de cuantos, cosa que no agradaba a algunos, quienes a un desconfiaban de las lealtades del chico, no así Hermione, esto último molestaba a los dos Potter ya que el rubio no les agradaba.

Malfoy miro a James como analizando y de alguna manera buscando una escusa para evitar que ese hombre saliera solo con la castaña, al no encontrar ninguna escusa, y considerando que Dumbledore debió hacerlo elegido para la tarea no le quedo mas remedio que asentir.

"Bien Mione, solo cuídate mucho, y esta atenta… lo siento…" le susurro esto último al oído cuando la había encerrado entre sus brazos.

"Nos vemos el lunes Draco…" dijo soltándose del abrazo un tanto sonrojada.

"Hasta el lunes entonces…" y se despidió de los otros dos con una inclinación de cabeza.

"Vamos, Mione debemos arreglar las cosas…" tomándola del brazo James la invito a caminar hacia la sala común.

A la mañana siguiente, la castaña partió hacia la casa de sus padres, quienes los recibieron con un caluroso abrazo para Hermione y un apretón de manos para James de parte del padre de la chica, mientras lo escudriñaba de pies a cabeza, mientras que por parte de la madre de la castaña recibió una hermosa sonrisa muy parecida a las adorables sonrisas que su castaña repartía por todo el castillo.

"Hija que bueno que te permitieron venir…" le dijo su padre cuando la soltara de un fuerte abrazo de oso.

"Si papá, el director ha sido muy comprensivo…"

"Has leído la carta que te mandamos…" en ese momento la chica recordó la carta que le diera el día anterior el director, pero con todo los de arreglar las cosas y los nervios de saber que pasaría el fin de semana al lado del apuesto merodeador, lo olvido por completo.

"¡oh! La carta, no mamá no la pude leer, ¿es importante?, me la he dejado en el castillo…" contesto un poco azorada la chica, como pudo hacérsele pasado esa carta.

"La verdad es que no lo sabemos, te la envió tu abuela el día que falleció." Le comento su padre.

"Bueno, cuando llegue al colegio la leo y les digo de que trata, ¿vale?…"

"Me parece bien hija, pero ahora dime, ¿quien es este puesto joven que te acompaña?" la cuestiono su madre mientras su padre lo miraba de forma desconfiada.

"!oh! es verdad, que tonta, mamá, papá, el es James Potter, el director lo envió a acompañarme, por mi seguridad." Dijo un poco tímida esto ultimo, sus padres no sabían nada de la guerra del mundo mágico y no quería preocuparlos.

"¿Potter?" pregunto su madre con aire pensativo "¿es acaso pariente de ese amigo tuyo, Harry, un chico encantador…" pregunto y lo ultimo lo dijo mirando a James "su parecido es asombroso, ¿caso, son hermanos?" le pregunto directamente al merodeador.

"eeehhh, si señora, es mi hermano menor…" respondió dubitativo el chico.

"No nos había dicho Harry, que era hijo único y que sus padres habían muerto cuando el era muy pequeño?" pregunto el padre de Hermione, recordando uno de los veranos que el chico, pasara en casa con ellos. Era muy común que Harry pasara parte del verano en casa de Hermione, no les gustaba estar mucho tiempo separados y a la castaña no le gustaba para nada que el tuviera que quedarse todo el verano con sus despreciables tíos, por eso había pedido permiso a sus padres desde su segundo año para que el chico pasara las vacaciones con ellos, y Dumbledore no puso ninguna pega con ello.

"aaahhh, es una historia algo larga, papá luego te la cuento, o mejor que sea Harry quien te la cuente en el verano…" dijo Hermione dando por terminado ese tema.

"Bien, ahora, tendremos que apresurarnos o llegaremos tarde…" dijo la madre de la castaña quien parecía encantada con el joven que acompañaba a su hija, no así su padre quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima, le gustaba mas el otro chico Potter.

"tendremos que irnos a la estación de trenes, el tren parte al medio día, solo nos dará tiempo de un desayuno rápido…" anuncio su madre caminando hacia la cocina, seguida por la castaña quien se ofreciera a ayudarla para apresurar las cosas, minutos después estaban los cuatros en la mesa disfrutando de un suculento desayuno.

Un tradicional desayuno de sabados y domingos en Inglaterra que James degusto como si fuera su ultima comida al enterarse que había sido su castaña quien lo había preparado, una tradición en casa de los Granger siempre que la chica se encontraba en casa.

El desayuno era el tradicional **fry-up, ** que consistía de unos huevos fritos con tocino salteado, acompañados por **Full English breakfastkn, **que no son otra cosa que unas tostadas, salchichas, tomates y setas también fritos, zumo de naranja, te en el caso de Hermione y café para los mayores.

"Esto estuvo delicioso, Mione, no sabia que cocinaras también…" la alago el chico ante lo cual las mejillas de la castaña de tornaron sonrosadas "… bien podrías competir con los elfos del castillo y los dejas sin trabajo…." Concluyo el joven sonriendo.

"Muy bien, es hora de irnos o llegaremos tarde, hija ayúdame con los trastes, para dejas todo limpio" pidió su madre.

"No, señora, yo le ayudo, no es correcto que después de que han trabajado tanto con este desayuno terminen limpiando todo…" se ofreció James, ante la enfurruñada mirada del padre de la chica.

"Eres un invitado, no creo correcto que tengas que limpiar y lavar…"

"No es ninguna molestia, señora…"

"Esta bien, hija ayuda a tu amigo por favor…"

"Si mamá, en un momento terminamos." Contesto la chica tomando la pila de platos de la mesa y llevándolos a la cocina, seguida de James, quien llevaba otra cantidad de trastes.

Cuando estuvieron en la cocina lejos de la mirada inquisidora de su futuro suegro, James tomo a Hermione de la cintura y la acerco a el en un tierno abrazo, no lo puedo evitar, fue un impulso que no pudo o no quiso reprimir, ella confusa no pudo reaccionar ante semejante acto y solo se dejo hacer, apoyando su rostro sobre el pecho del chico.

La castaña recordó todos sus sueños, y guiada también por su instinto, lo miro a los ojos, como tantas veces ya había echo en sueños, se perdieron en la profundidad de sus ojos, y lentamente James acerco su rostro al de la castaña, quien elevándose un poco rozo sus labios con los de él, impulsado por esa acción James profundizo lentamente en el beso, con mucha dulzura, era un beso tierno, anhelado inconscientemente por ambos.

Lentamente se fueron separando, mirándose a los ojos, ella tenia sus mejillas teñidas de rojo y el una enorme sonrisa en los labios, ya no podía negárselo por mas tiempo, esa niña había robado su corazón.

Juntando sus frentes susurraron al mismo tiempo un _"te quiero"_ y así permanecieron un momento.

Con un movimiento de varita, James dejo limpios, todos los traste y acomodados en el lugar indicado por la castaña, ambos estaban felices.

"Hermione…" la llamo antes de salir de la cocina, ella se giro sobre sus talones y lo miro esperando a que dijera algo "… te quiero…" le dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a ella y le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

"Yo también…" contesto tímida.

"No se como o cuando paso, pero te quiero, me gustas mucho, eres muy importante para mi, ¿serias capaz de darme una oportunidad?" le decía mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la acercaba a el.

"James… yo, no se, esto es…" bajo la mirada no sabia que hacer es el padre de Harry, no tenia idea de cómo reaccionaria su amigo "… extraño, Harry…."

"Yo se que te preocupa la reacción de Harry, a mi también me preocupa, pero me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad…"

"Esta bien, pero debemos hablar con Harry…"

"Muy bien, hablaremos con Harry cuando regresemos al castillo, pero por el momento, señorita Hermione Jane Granger ¿me concedería el honor de ser mi novia?" le pregunto haciendo una reverencia sin cortar el contacto visual. "… se que este no es el mejor escenario, pero no puedo dejar pasar mas tiempo para pedírtelo…" se disculpo por pedirle algo tan importante a la salida de la cocina de su casa.

Hermione se lo pensó dos segundos, hacia ya tiempo que soñaba con una escena similar y no podía estar mas que feliz por que sus sueños se hicieran realidad.

"Si… me encantaría ser tu novia…" contesto con una radiante sonrisa, lanzándose a los brazos abiertos del merodeador.

Fueron interrumpidos por unos golpecitos en la puerta, era su mamá quien ofreciéndose a ir por ellos esperaba no interrumpir nada importante, ya había notado las miradas entre ambos y la manera tan expresiva en que ese joven miraba a su hija, y no quería que su esposo los molestara con preguntas incomodas, segura de que el también lo había notado ya que durante el desayuno no le quito los ojos de encima al joven.

Chicos ya debemos irnos, apresúrense…" les fijo detrás de la puerta. Se dieron un rápido pero no por ello menos tierno beso en los labios y salieron con radiantes sonrisas en sus rostros.

Salieron rumbo a la estación, desde donde partirían para acudir a los funerales en un pueblito llamado "Pequeño Hangleton"

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Hola a tods...

Gracias por los reviews, del capitulo seis, y capitulo siete, en el anterior no pude contestarlos o agradecerlos, es por eso que hay les va….

**noelia… **hola guapísima….

Trato de actualizar lo mas rápido que puedo, pero no quiero presionarme y mucho menos subir capítulos sin sentido… espero que sigas leyendo la historia y te siga gustando, sobre poner a los protagonistas en situaciones comprometedoras prometo considerarlo.

**DayoPotterGranger… **hola para ti, y muchos besos de chocolate….

Que bien que te guste, en realidad siempre me imagine a Harry y Herms como unos huerfanitos en un mundo en donde los dos no encajaban pero que juntos eran únicos, me gusta verlos como hermanitos que se cuidan y se protegen, que bueno que a ti también te guste, la verdad no se si será mi único fic sobre esta pareja, primero quiero terminar este, ya tengo algunas escenas adelantadas que iré insertando en los siguientes capítulos y en verdad espero que te agraden, gracias por leer.

**Roxana… **BIENVENIDA, que bueno que te guste, si a mi tampoco me agrada mucho la pareja con Ginny de hecho me cae un poco mas en los libros y en la mayoría de los fics que me he leído, pero es importante en la historia, además de 

que te tengo una sorpresa agradable en los próximos capítulos… nos leemos pronto y continua en sintonía, me gustaría saber tu correo para poder responderte con mayor rapidez.

**Luis… **Gracias por tu mensaje y por leer mi historia, que bueno que te guste, espero no desilusionarte con los orígenes y poderes de Hermione, saludos y muchos besos.

**Alejandro Marcano… **gracias por tu mensaje, que complace que te guste, prometo actualizar pronto, y espero tener noticias tuyas en los siguientes capítulos… ¿podrías dejarme tu correo para responderte con mayor rapidez?.

**lupinablack… **Aun cuando ya te conteste, creo importante mencionarte que estoy feliz porque hayas llegado hasta esta historia, prometo actualizar pronto y pasarle por tu profile.

Bueno a todos aquellos que no se animan a dejar su mensaje los invito a hacerlos prometo tomar encuenta sus comentarios y contestar sus mensaje….

Besos de chocolate para tods...

karyn1

"Del sufrimiento, emergieron las almas más fuertes. Los caracteres más solidos tienen cicatrices."


	10. Chapter 9 Pequeño Hangleton

**Hola, **

**Tarde pero 100 seguro, los invito a seguir leyendo mi historia, también los invito a leer los otros fics que tengo enlistados…**

**Recuerden que si escribo es para ser feliz y hacer sonreír a quien lee mis desvaríos.**

**Por cierto también es importante señalar que los personajes no son míos, son de alguien que cobro millones por crearlos, pero somos muchos en el mundo que los consideramos propios aun cuando nosotros no recibamos mas que sus halagos o en algunos casos uno que otro tomatazo.**

**Capitulo 9. Pequeño Hangleton**

_Salieron rumbo a la estación,__ desde donde partirían para acudir a los funerales en un pueblito llamado "Pequeño Hangleton"_

Llegaron a la estación rápidamente, tomaron el tren que los llevaría al pequeño pueblo en donde viviera toda su vida la abuela paterna de Hermione, James ayudo a los padres de Hermione con el equipaje, el de ellos se encontraba reducido dentro de uno de los bolsillos del chico, cada que miraba a Hermione una sonrisa tonta aparecía en su rostro, para el, ella era una chica muy linda, se preguntaba como es que su hijo no se había fijado en ella durante todos esos años, por otro lado eso le alegraba ya que así no tendría problemas con su hijo, aun cuando tenia sus dudas sobre la reacción de este cuando se enterase de su recién iniciada relación con la que este consideraba hasta hace no mucho su única familia.

Mientras tanto el padre de Hermione no le quitaba la vista de encima a ese hombre, que según palabras dichas a su esposa después del desayuno, le parecía un completo pederasta por la manera en que miraba a su pequeña niña, según el, ese hombre se la quería robar, y por más mago que este fuera el no lo permitiría de ninguna manera.

"Dígame, entonces ¿usted que hace dentro del castillo?" pregunto el Sr. Granger a ese roba hijas.

"Por el momento, ayudo al profesor Dumbledore a realizar una investigación importante…" no sabia hasta que punto, los señores se encontraban enterados de la situación del mundo mágico, pero conociendo a Hermione, dudaba que esta les platicara mucho sobre la guerra, sobre todo por que se notaba a leguas que su _suegro_ era en suma, sobre protector.

"¿qué tipo de investigación es esa?" volvió a cuestionar el padre de la castaña.

El merodeador, volteo para mirar a su novia pidiendo un poco de ayuda, ya que no sabia que debía contestar, no quería poner en aprietos a la chica dando información que posiblemente ocasionaría una negativa en sus padre para volver a Hogwarts.

"Papá, James ayuda al profesor Dumbledore, sobre una nueva área de la magia que se encuentra en experimentación, es una investigación muy seria, y James hace un excelente trabajo" contesto a su padre, con una mirada llena de admiración dirigida a su novio; tanto la castaña, como los demás sabían que tanto el como el director se encontraban a la caza de nuevos recuerdos que analizar, y que eso les tomaba mucho tiempo, además que ella se encontraba ansiosa de empezar.

"¿Y porque si esa investigación es tan importante, lo han enviado para acompañar a MI niña, no seria mejor que continuara con su investigación, y que MI niña viajara sola?" pregunto con aire molesto haciendo énfasis en la afirmación de que Hermione era una niña y era suya.

"Papá ya no soy una niña, además…" respondió molesta la castaña por la actitud que tomara su padre, respecto a la presencia de James en el viaje.

"… además, su hija es muy importante para todos nosotros, y no nos gustaría que le sucediera nada, su hija es muy importante para mi y para Harry, y ya que el es menor aun y no la pudo acompañar yo me ofrecí encantado." Interrumpió James para evitar una posible pelea entre la castaña y su padre, ya conocía de sobra el carácter que se cargaba la chica cuando se molestaba o no compartía la opinión con la otra persona, solía ser sumamente amenazante cuando se lo proponía.

"Y, que se supone que le podría pasar, por estar un fin de semana con nosotros, SUS PADRES…" reto molesto el Sr. Granger, en verdad ese tipo le estaba cayendo muy mal, como se atrevía a insinuar que el no podía cuidar de su pequeña, cuando lo ha hecho bastante bien durante los últimos dieciséis años.

"Señor, su hija es una brillante bruja conocida en el mundo mágico, a participado en muchos… eventos importantes… por lo que podría encontrarse en peligro, sin alguien que la pueda defender de un ataque mágico…" esperaba no haber hablado de mas pero, ese señor lo comenzaba a sacar de sus casillas con sus preguntas, las cosas no comenzaban muy que digamos con sus suegros, principal con el gruñón padre de su novia.

"Papito no te molestes, es solo que los tiempos son un poco difíciles y el profesor Dumbledore ha querido estar tranquilo, enviando a alguien con la suficiente capacidad para cuidarnos…" hablo suavemente la castaña, no quería que su padre y su novio pelearan en el primer día juntos, además sabia perfectamente como dominar al ogro escondido dentro del cuerpo de su papi.

"Cariño, no te molestes, tal ves sea bueno que este joven cuide a Hermione, además me parece un joven encantador, no lo crees…" intervino la madre de la castaña, quien hasta ese momento no había participado en la discusión, y se limitaba a ser una simple espectadora, conocía muy bien a los suyos, y sabia lo celoso y protector que podía llegar a ser su marido con respecto a Hermione, y conocía perfectamente a su hija, aun cuando pasaba la mayor parte del año lejos de ellos, y había notado un nuevo brillo en sus ojos cada vez que miraba a James.

El Sr. Granger solo se limito a gruñir por el comentario de su esposa, al alagar a ese tonto que le quería robar a su pequeña.

Después de un par de horas llegaron a la estación de un pueblo llamado Gran Hangleton, desde donde tendría que tomar otro transporte para llegar al Pequeño Hangleton, que estaba a unos ocho kilómetros mas alejado, y en donde no había terminal de trenes. Caballerosamente, el joven merodeador volvió a ayudar con el equipaje, para trasladarlo al vehículo que los llevaría al lugar donde se llevarían acabo los funerales de la Sra. Granger.

"Por fin, hemos llegado…" anuncio la madre de Hermione, estirando los músculos.

El señor Granger miraba los alrededores con nostalgia, su infancia la había vivido en ese lugar, su padre había nacido en ese lugar y en el mismo había muerto seis años atrás, recodaba las tardes en el campo, los desayunos en familia, como su abuela le contaba historias fantásticas, y ahora su madre, también había muerto, en ese lugar que guardaba infinidad de recuerdos, algunos malos, pero la gran mayoría podían considerarse, buenos, tubo una infancia feliz, junto a sus padre, quienes a una edad madura habían logrado tenerlo, después de muchos intentos porque su madre quedara embarazada.

En este momento, cuando pisaba la tierra que lo vio nacer, cayo por fin en cuenta, su madre se había ido, de alguna manera se mantuvo sereno desde que se enterara de su enfermedad, se mantuvo sereno cuando permaneció hospitalizada, se mantuvo sereno cuando arreglaba el papeleo para el funeral, se mantuvo sereno para ir por su familia, se mantuvo sereno hasta este momento, este momento en que veía su infancia en cada rincón de ese pequeño pueblo que a pesar del paso del tiempo, de la nueva tecnología, parecía alejado a todo eso, renuente a cambiar sus costumbres, renuente a participar en el nuevo mundo.

Miro hacia la plaza, en donde tantas veces corrió, en donde jugo hasta el cansancio ante la atenta mirada de su madre, su padre o su abuela, esa mujer que muriera cuando el solo tenia siete años, esa mujer que le contara, sobre brujas y magos, esa mujer que muriera atormentada por el recuerdo de su pasado, esa mujer que lloraba cada ves que lo miraba y decía que sus ojos eran los de "él", siempre se pregunto quien era "él" y que mal había hecho a su abuela para que esta sufriera tanto.

Caminaron por el empedrado del pueblo en dirección a la casa de su madre, con cada paso que daba nuevos recuerdos de su vida en ese lugar se presentaban nítidamente en su mente.

Recordó, aquella vez cuando le pregunto a su padre por su abuelo, el nunca lo conoció, en esa ocasión su padre le dijo que aun era muy pequeño para conocer la historia, pero le aseguro que en cuanto tuviera edad el se lo contaría todo.

Su padre era un hombre fuerte, quien lo amaba profundamente, el se parecía muchísimo a su abuela, cuando fue mayor su padre le conto acerca de su abuelo, en ese momento se entero que el fue un ser despreciable, que ataco a su abuela cuando esta tenia 17 años, que de ese ataque nació el, que su abuela había quedado desecha después de eso y tomo bastante tiempo para que lo superaba, en este momento el señor Granger, dudaba seriamente que esa grandiosa mujer lo hubiera superado alguna vez; cuando se entero de esto supo quien era "él", "él" era su abuelo, el hombre que abusara de una niña de 17 años, y para desgracia de esta su único nieto había heredado el color de sus ojos, unos brillantes ojos color marrón, esa era una de las razones por las que dudaba que su abuela algún día hubiera superado esa tragedia.

Se entero que ese hombre vivía cerca del pueblo en una casa a las afueras escondida entre las hierbas, dudaba que siguiera en pie a estas alturas, pero tenia curiosidad, curiosidad de saber si aun existía ese lugar, un lugar que su padre le describió aquella vez según lo que la madre de este le contara de esa aterradora noche.

Al llegar a la casa que en vida ocupara su madre, más recuerdos lo asaltaron, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y un sollozo ahogado salido de su boca, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo desde la punta de los pies hasta el cabello.

"¿Papa… te encuentras bien…?" le pregunto una muy afligida Hermione.

"Si, pequeña, estoy bien, es solo…. Solo… me hace falta, tanto tiempo lejos, y cuando retomamos nuestra relación, surge lo de su enfermedad, y ahora esto… hija… me duele mucho…" hablo entrecortadamente y se abrazo a su pequeña fuertemente.

"Ya, papá, tranquilo…" le susurro a su oído, mientras su madre se aferraba a la cintura de su esposo.

"Alex…. Querido, tranquilo…. Estamos contigo…" le susurraba su madre.

Después de unos instante los tres se separaron, mirándose profundamente, la castaña se sentía culpable en ese momento y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas inundaran su rostro.

"Yo… yo lo siento papá, fue culpa mía que mi abuela y tu se distanciaran tanto, si no hubiera sido por mi, tu hubieses pasado mas tiempo con ella en estos últimos años." James no comprendía, que tenía que ver su castaña con la separación de su padre y su abuela.

El señor Granger miro fijamente a su hija a los ojos, notando el gran parecido con los suyos, vio la tristeza, la preocupación, la culpa y un gran amor en ellos y le dijo.

"Mi niña, mi pequeña Hermione, tu no tienes la culpa de nada, el que tu hayas heredado ese maravilloso don y que seas una excelente brujita, no tubo nada que ver con mi decisión de separarme de tu abuela, te amo, no quiero que te sientas culpable por nada, tu eres una niña muy dulce y muy buena, no quiero que te sientas así..." y la abrazo fuertemente.

Para James parecía haberse aclarado la situación, tal vez su abuela había tenido miedo de una niña bruja por lo que se alejo de ellos en cuanto se entero, pero en algo estaba de acuerdo con su suegro, ella no tenía ninguna culpa de ello.

"Pero papá, si yo no fuera una bruja, ella nunca se hubiera alejado de nosotros…" afirmo la castaña.

"La decisión la tomo ella, Hermione, eso es algo que tienes que entender, fue ella quien se alejo, ni tú, ni nadie la obligo a ello, era mi madre y la amo mucho, pero fue su decisión. Ahora descansemos un poco, por la tarde serán los funerales y el viaje a sido largo."

Los cuatro subieron las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones, la casa era una construcción de dos plantas, en el nivel inferior, se encontraba el recibidor, la sala, la cocina, el comedor y un baño, la cocina tenia una salida hacia los jardines traseros, en el nivel superior, se encontraban tres recamaras y un pequeño estudio, la recamara principal que en este momento era ocupada por los señores Granger era una habitación amplia amueblada elegantemente, tenia un baño interior, por lo que la madre de Hermione decidió darse un baño antes de salir nuevamente de la casa, mientras su esposo seguía sumergido en sus recuerdos.

Otra era una habitación grande que en su tiempo fue recamara de Alexander Granger, que en este instante era ocupara por una castaña, que tumbada en la cama, recordaba los momento en que siendo niña, su abuela la sentaba en sus piernas y le contaba cuentos de princesas encantas, brujas malvadas, y príncipes valientes que acudían en su rescate; aun lado de esta una habitación considerada de huéspedes, con una amplia cama matrimonial, un mueble sobre el cual había un aparato extraño que James nunca había visto en ninguna de sus vidas, un enorme closet, y una gran ventaba que daba al patio trasero de la casa, era en ese momento la habitación designada al merodeador, quien miraba extrañado el extraño aparto muggle.

La castaña después de llorar, y recordar tantas cosas, decidió tomar una ducha, para refrescarse y cambiarse la ropa del viaje, escogió un atuendo negro con adornos en gris para presentar en el funeral, era un pantalón de corte italiano con una delgada franja gris en la cintura, unas botas de tacón bajo y punta, una blusa gris de cuello y un chaleco negro a juego con el pantalón, tomo la ropa u la dejo acomodada sobre la cama, tomo su ropa interior, un conjunto de encaje negro (dicen que cuando usas ropa interior negra, inconscientemente lo haces con la esperanza de que alguien la vea), tomo su bata y una toalla blanca afelpada, su shampo y su jabón de almendras dulces.

Salió de su habitación, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar al final pasando frente a la puerta de la habitación en donde su novio descansaba, ya que en su habitación no había un baño tenia que ocupar ese, era un baño muggle normal, con su inodoro, su lavamanos, y una regadera, pero como su abuela era un tanto especial habían instalado hace algunos años una tina para que ella se relajara, decidió que antes de su ducha, se relajaría en esa tina, tomo las sales de baño que se encontraban en una repisa y dejo llenar la tina hasta la mitad, agrego las sales y se sumergió en el agua, cerrando los ojos, y respirando acompasadamente. Los vapores, el agua tibia, y el cansancio pronto hicieron que cayera en un sueño ligero.

_Caminada sobre una ladera, a ambos lados de la misma una gran cantidad de arbustos y hierba la delineaban, no se veía mas que terrenos cubiertos de vegetación hacia donde mirara, se encontraba a mitad del camino, no sabia hacia donde dirigirse, saco su varita del bolsillo invoco un sencillo hechizo de orientación y decidió dirigirse al norte, colina abajo, esperaba que en el camino se encontrara con alguna persona que pudiera ayudarla; después de haber caminado por unos diez minutos y aun no encontrar a nadie en el camino a lo lejos pudo observar una desviación en el camino, entre unos matorrales, camino hacia aquel lugar, tal vez fuera la entrada a alguna propiedad, al llegar a la desviación pudo ver una casa ruinosa escondida entre lo arboles, sintió miedo cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella salía una enorme serpiente…._

En ese momento despertó, escucho un ruido, algo dentro del baño se había caído al suelo, cuando abrió los ojos frente a ella se encontraba un joven de ojos castaños que la miraba con la boca abierta y los ojos chispeantes, con las manos caídas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, vestido únicamente con unos pantalones de mezclilla que utilizara para el viaje, frente a el se encontraba tirada una toalla, y algunos artículos de higiene, se puso completamente roja, ella se encontraba desnuda dentro de la tina y la espuma ya se había desvanecido de la superficie por lo que el primer impulso fue cubrirse con ambos brazos su pecho desnudo, James ante esta acción solo atino a girarse dándole la espalda a la chica completamente sonrojado, había decidido darse un baño pero nunca se espero encontrarse con su castaña desnuda dentro de la tina de baño, eso era mas de lo que podía soportar sin que su cuerpo reaccionara.

"Lo siento, pequeña…" susurro al momento de girarse para no ver mas de lo que ya había visto "…perdón, no pensé que estuvieras aquí, solo quería darme un baño rápido…" continuo con su disculpa.

"No te disculpes, James, fue culpa mía, debí asegurar la puerta cuando entre…" contesto la castaña saliendo de la tina y colocándose una bata para cubrir su desnudes. "Ya puedes voltear…" le dijo al merodeador, quien en esos momentos lo que menos quería era que la castaña notara el estado en que se encontraba.

"No, Hermione, termina con tu baño, yo regreso después…" en ese momento sintió una de las pequeñas manos de su novia sobre su hombre, el contacto con su piel, sumado a la visión de hace un momento y el haber escuchado como la chica salía del agua con el presente, ocasiono que su cuerpo reaccionara inmediatamente.

"James, en serio ya estoy visible, ya puedes voltear…" al merodeador no le quedo de otra mas que girarse para ver a su novia, con el cabello mojado enmarcando su rostro, las gotas de agua cayendo delicadamente sobre su rostro, deslizándose por su cuello para después perderse dentro de la bata, admirar la piel húmeda que no lograba cubrir la dichosa bata, los labios entre abiertos de la chica y esos hermosos ojos color chocolate, solo esperaba que no se percatara de las condiciones incomodas de su cuerpo.

"Hermione…" dijo su nombre, ahogando un gemido ante tal visión. La castaña se sonrojo, por la forma en que la miraba, la manera en que dijo su nombre, mas como un susurro que otra cosa, su boca se seco de golpe al ver como su novio, recorría con su mirada su rostro y vagaba recorriendo su cuello, y se perdía en la bata mientras se lamia inconscientemente los labios.

"James…" contesto la chica de igual manera conteniendo la respiración cuando James acorto la distancia que los separaba, la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo, uniendo sus labios con los de ella.

"Hermione…" volvió a decir su nombre antes de besarla, primero fue un roce de labios que al momento de acercarla mas a su cuerpo, se volvió pasional, se besaban y acariciaban con sus lenguas devorándose uno al otro, la castaña ahogo un gemido en la boca del chico al sentir contra su vientre, un bulto que identifico como la erección del chico, con los brazos rodeando el cuello de este se pego de forma inconsciente aun mas al cuerpo de su novio profundizando el contacto.

James comento a acariciar la espalda de la chica con movimientos ascendentes y descendentes, la castaña acariciaba el cuello y la nuca de el, cuando el aire les hizo falta, se separaron lentamente, aun con los ojos cerrados unieron sus frentes y permanecieron en esa posición por unos segundos. La cordura llego a mente de James, quien con todo el control del que fue capaz, dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Sera mejor, que regrese cuando hayas terminado amor, no es correcto que este aquí dentro contigo…" la castaña afirmo con la cabeza, aun con los ojos cerrado, soltando la cintura de la chica, tomo las manos de esta para que soltara su cuello, ya que aun después de haber asentido no se movía ni lo soltaba, beso cada una de sus manos, le dio un ultimo beso en la frente y salió del baño, sin recoger lo que había tirado cuando entro.

A Hermione le costo un momento mas salir del sueño en el que se encontraba sumergida, aun sentía los labios de James sobre los suyos y sus manos rodeando su cintura, cuando por fin abrió los ojos, se percato que su novio ya no estaba hay, se quito la bata y se dio una ducha rápida, lavo su cabellos y enjabono su cuerpo, se enjuago perfectamente, enredo una toalla en su cabello y volvió a colocarse la bata, salió del baño con una sonrisa tonta en su boca, toco la puerta del cuarto de su novio, cuando este abrió le dio un tierno beso en la nariz y le dijo que el baño estaba libre, se dirigió a su habitación para arreglarse, sin recordar que la ropa interior que había elegido se quedo en el baño, decidió que mejor usaría otro conjunto, no quería encontrarse nuevamente con su novio en esas condiciones, no porque no le hubiese agradado, muy por el contrario, pero sus padres se encontraban en casa y no deseaba que se armara una escena, ya habían tenido suerte una vez, y creía que en una segunda ocasión sucediera lo mismo.

Mientras tanto en el baño, un chico no dejaba de admirar un conjunto de lencería negro, que reposaba descuidadamente sobre las toallas, se imagino a su novia usando solamente ese conjunto y su cuerpo que hacia apenas unos minutos se había relajado volvió a reaccionar ante la imagen que se formo en su mente.

Decidió que su ducha seria con agua fría.

Después de una hora ya todos estaban listos para acudir a la funeraria del pueblo, prácticamente todos los habitantes del pequeño poblado acudieron al evento, a Hermione eso en verdad le impresiono.

"Mi abuela era muy quería en este lugar…" comento a su madre quien caminaba a su lado.

"La verdad es que tu abuela, era una persona muy apreciada por todos sus vecinos, la tenían en gran estima, ella era una persona muy amable y caritativa"

"Mamá, ¿en verdad mi papá se encuentra bien?" pregunto la castaña.

"Si hija, tu padre es un hombre muy fuerte, le duele, era su madre, pero yo se que saldrá adelante con todo esto."

"Siempre la extrañe mucho…" comento recordando nuevamente la separación con su abuela.

"Ella te quiso mucho, no debes sentirte mal."

"pero por que se alejo cuando supo que yo era bruja…"

"No lo se hija, tal vez la respuesta a eso la encuentres en la carta que te enviamos."

"Tal vez…" dijo resignada, hizo una nueva nota mental sobre leer esa carta en cuanto llegara a Hogwarts.

"Ya estamos aquí.." anuncio su padre, quien junto con james terminaban de arreglar los últimos detalles y papeleos del funeral.

"Papá, ¿como te encuentras?" Pregunto la castaña afligida.

"Estoy bien, pequeña, no te preocupes, la muerte solo es un paso mas…"

El funeral transcurrió de lo más normal, los asistentes dieron el pésame y sus condolencias a la familia, después de unas palabras dichas por personas que conocieron a la señora y el señor Granger, todos se retiraron, dejando a la familia solos en la pequeña capilla.

"Vamos a la casa, cariño, mañana será un día aun mas largo."

Partieron rumbo a la casa para descansar ya que siguiente día, el cuerpo seria enterrado en el cementerio local. Ya en la casa, la señora Granger y su hija prepararon la cena mientras los dos hombre esperaban en la sala, en donde había un aparato muggle igual al que se encontraba en la habitación que ocupaba James, este por fin supo que era y para que servía, ante la cara de burla de su suegro quien no podía creer que no supiera que era una televisión.

"Es impresionante…" comento el chico.

"¿Qué es impresionante?" pregunto el señor Granger.

"¿Qué cosa es eso…?" pregunto señalando el televisor.

"Eso, no conoces las televisiones, jajajajajaja..." James lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

En ese momento entraron las dos mujeres Granger a la sala encontrando a un James molesto y a un Alexander partiéndose de la risa.

"Papa, en el mundo mágico no son muy comunes las televisiones, además de que todos los aparatos eléctricos dejan de funcionar en lugares en donde la concentración de magia es muy fuerte…"

"Lo siento, hija, pero es que es muy gracioso que un hombre como el, no conozca una simple televisión…"

"Ya cariño, cálmate, ya sabes que el mundo de estos jóvenes no es igual al nuestro…" le dijo la madre de la castaña a su esposo.

"Así es papi, además… no eres tu quien siempre me ha dicho que es de MUY mala educación reírse de las personas…" regaño la castaña a su padre.

"Por su puesto hija, es solo que esta situación es muy graciosa… lo siento James, pero para mi es muy extraño ver que un hombre de tu edad se asombrara tanto con una televisión.

"No hay problema señor…" contesto el merodeador, con los dientes ligeramente apretados, a el no le gustaba ser la burla de nadie.

"Bueno, ahora la cena ya esta lista, y debo decir…" en ese momento dirigió su mirada al joven que acompañaba a su hija "… que nuevamente, mi pequeña nos deleitara con sus cualidades culinarias." Ante esto los dos hombres sonrieron, uno por conocer a la perfección las cualidades culinarias de su única hija y saber que la cena se convertiría en un deleite de dioses, según su opinión, y el segundo por que con cada segundo que pasaba se enamoraba mas de su dulce niña y en cada momento se sorprendía mas por las aptitudes de la castaña.

"Ya mamá no empieces, es solo una simple cena, nada del otro mundo…" contesto la castaña, aun sabiendo que en esa cena se había esmerado mas que en cualquier otro momento, en su interior deseaba sorprender a James.

La cena, quien según la castaña era simple, para los ojos de sus padres y del propio James, no lo era. Esta consistía en una Ensalada fría de carne con remolacha y salsa de rábano picante como entrada, como platillo principal los comensales se deleitaron con un delicioso Pollo asado con brócoli sofrito y papas Nicola, completando la mesa con un postre que a James le pareció el mas delicioso que probara en sus vidas, una Tarta de ruibarbo y manzanas con cobertura de crème fraîche.

"Hija, todo estuvo delicioso, como siempre…" la alago su padre.

"La verdad pequeña, que en esta ocasión te luciste, todo estuvo espectacular… será que acaso deseas impresionar a alguien…" completo su madre, mirando a James y ocasionando que el sonrojo en sus mejillas se elevara a limites insospechados.

Incomodo por el comentario de su esposa, el señor Granger, miro con desagrado al roba hijas que los acompañaba en la mesa, luego miro a su hija sonrojada, y la mirada que le lanzaba a ese hombre, James por su parte no dejaba de mirar a la castaña con una sonrisa en su rostro, en su mirada había admiración, respeto y amor hacia esa dulce mujer.

"Hermione…" hablo el merodeador, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado en el lugar, la chica lo miro con sus ojitos brillantes de emoción y alegría "…la cena estuvo deliciosa, en verdad tienes un talento increíble…" cerro la boca, pensando si seria correcto decir lo demás que tenia en mente, la verdad que estaba sorprendido, Su novia cocinada increíblemente bien, es una bruja brillante, inteligente y muy poderosa, para el en los meses que tenia con vida se había convertido en la mujer perfecta, en ese momento, quería abrazarla y besarla, pero no sabia si era correcto, aun no hablaba con los padres de la chica, y besarla frente a ellos no le parecía lo mas correcto.

Un nuevo silencio se instalo en el comedor, este fue roto oportunamente por Jean Granger, notando las miradas anhelantes entre su hija y el merodeador, y la asesina de su esposo, se levanto invitándolos a hacer lo mismo.

"Amor, podría ayudarme con los trastes…" le pidió a su esposo.

"Claro…"

"Hermione, ¿Por qué no salen ustedes dos, a dar una vuelta?" sugirió inocentemente la madre a la hija. Ante esto su esposo se giro bruscamente, mirándola como si en ese momento un tercer ojo hiciera aparición en el bello rostro de su esposa. "Anden, vallan…" los alentó ignorando la mirada de su marido.

Hermione, tomo la mano de James, quien de inmediato volteo hacia su suegro quien parecía echar chispas por los ojos, la castaña tiro de el y ambos salieron de la casa.

Estando fuera y lejos de la mirada de sus padres, caminaron abrazados hacia la plazoleta del pueblo. Se sentaron en una delas blancas bancas que se encontraban alrededor de los jardines de este y James abrazo por los hombros a la castaña, esta se inclino un poco apoyando su cabeza en el hombre de el, suspirando tomo la mano de su novio y cerro los ojos, aspirando su aroma. Era igual que en sus sueños, seguridad, confort, calidez, protección, amor.

"_En verdad, eres el hombre de mis sueños…" _pensó la castaña.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de hay, en una cabaña, aun lado de una ladera, magia muy antigua que hasta ese momento estaba como dormida, latente en espera de algo o alguien, comenzaba a activarse, una magia muy poderosa, que provoco un pequeño destello que llamo la atención de un joven que en ese momento abrazaba a su hermosa novia.

No le dio mucha importancia, decidió que el día siguiente iría a ver de qué se trataba, ubicando el lugar del destello.

"Hermione… linda, creo que debería pedir permiso a tus padres para que puedas salir conmigo…" la castaña salió de su ensueño, y lo miro con los ojos como platos.

"En verdad quieres ¿hacer eso?..." le pregunto extrañada, hasta donde sus conocimiento sobre el amor y las relaciones llegaba, no sabia de ningún chico que quisiera hablar con los padres de la chica de la que gustaba para pedir permiso de salir con ella. Según los chicos entre mas lejos de los suegros, mejor.

"Si, eso quiero hacer…" le contesto tranquilamente, aun que por dentro se moría de los nervios, tal vez fuera un merodeador, un gran mago per aun así tenia miedo de la reacción en especial de su suegro.

"Oh, James, eres increíble…" le dijo y lo abrazo dándole un suave beso en los labios.

"No linda, TU eres increíble, quiero poder abrazarte y besarte, sin temor de nada…" se puso de pie, le tendió la mano para que ella lo acompañara, cuando ambos estuvieron en pie, la tomo por la cintura acercándola a él, coloco una mano en el cuello de la castaña y la acerco a su boca, fundiéndose en un beso cálido, lento y suave que los hizo estremecer a ambos.

Cuando el aire se volvió escaso, y sus pulmones reclamaron por más, se separaron lentamente, juntaron sus frentes y se miraron a los ojos, era como un sueño, en realidad era su sueño vuelto realidad.

"Hermione… te quiero… eres increíblemente hermosa, me e enamorado como un tonto de ti…" le confeso, a la castaña le temblaron la rodilla y sus ojos se humedecieron con lagrimas de felicidad. Ese hombre la hacia sentir especial.

"James, yo también te quiero, eres el hombre de mis sueños…" le contesto, recibiendo como respuesta, un beso corto y un abrazo lleno de amor.

"Vamos, princesa, regresemos… tus padres se preocuparan y tu padre pensara que te he secuestrado o algo así…" lo ultimo lo dijo en tono de broma que no dudaba de que fuera cierto.

"Como crees, eso no es verdad…"

"Claro que es verdad, que no has visto los puñales que me lanza tu padre con la mirada…"

"Y así, ¿quieres pedirle su permiso?"

"Por su puesto, quiero que sepa que te amo, y que no pienso hacer nada que tu no quieras, quiero que me acepte para ti."

La castaña ya no dijo nada, caminaron en silencio de regreso a la casa, cuando entraron se encontraron con Alexander Granger, sentado en el sillón, frente al televisor, con el control en la mano y mirando hacia la puerta de entrada.

"Papi, ya regresamos…" dijo una sonriente castaña.

"ya me di cuenta…" contesto, sin mirarla, sus ojos se encontraban fijos en las manos enlazadas de su pequeña con el roba hijas.

"Sucede algo malo…"

"Ya pueden soltase, dentro de la casa no creo que puedas perderte…" fue la respuesta dada por un molesto suegro.

"Señor Granger, respecto a esto, quisiera hablar con usted…"

"Hermione, a tu habitación…" ordeno el hombre poniéndose de pie e irguiéndose todo lo que su altura le permitía.

Hermione miro a su padre, luego a James, quien asintió con la cabeza, apretó ligeramente su mano, y la soltó no sin antes darle un beso en el dorso, y la amino a irse.

La castaña se perdió en las escaleras que llevaban a la planta de arriba y lo último que alcanzo a escuchar fue a James diciendo a su padre "_Señor Granger, yo quiero a su hija y…"_ y no supo más.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

"Amor… antes del entierro, tengo que hacer algo…" dijo James, recordando que tenia que investigar que era el destello de la noche anterior, además de haber sentido magia en el lugar.

"James, ¿Qué tienes que hacer?"

"Tengo que investigar algo…"

"Y, ¿me dirás que es…?"

"No por el momento…"

"y, ¿me dirás lo que platicaste con mi padre?"

"No por el momento…" y le dio un beso en los labios, saliendo de la cocina con una enorme sonrisa.

"Buenos días, pequeña…" saludo su madre quien llegaba para ayudarla con el desayuno, el cual estaba casi listo.

"Buen día mami… oye ¿sabes que le dijo mi papá a James ayer por la noche…?" pregunto la castaña, quedo muy intrigada por lo sucedido, aun no había visto a su padre, y por la forma en que James le hablo, tal vez les había permitido verse, pero James no soltó prenda.

"La verdad, que se dijeron no lo se, pero si se que tu padre acepto que salieras con James, y el prometió que te respetaría y te cuidaría en el colegio… tu padre no me dijo más, lo que si pude deducir es que a tu padre ya no le desagrada tanto…"

"Ah… eso es bueno, pero aun así quisiera saber que paso…"

"No te quiebres la cabeza, hija y mejor aprovecha que tu papá les dio permiso, por cierto, ¿A dónde iba James?"

"No lo se, me dijo que tenia que investigar algo… bueno esto ya esta listo…" anuncio apagando las llamas de la estufa, y colocando los huevos fritos y el tocino en los platos.

Llevaron todo a la mesa, su padre llego cuando todo estaba listo, también James quien ya estaba listo para salir en cuanto terminara. Desayunaron tranquilamente, cuando terminaron, James dio las gracias, se levanto, le dio un beso en los labios a su novia, se despidió de sus suegros y salió a realizar su investigación.

"Regreso antes del medio día preciosa… los veo en un rato, señor, señora…" y con una inclinación de cabeza emprendió el camino a la puerta.

"Ten cuidado, James…" le dijo su suegra.

"Partiremos en punto de las doce, si no llegas nos alcanzas en el cementerio, hijo…" ante esto ultimo ambas mujeres, lo miraron con la boca abierta y con la sorpresa reflejada en sus rostros. "¿Qué…?" las cuestiono, como si lo que acababa de hacer fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

"¿Hijo…?" dijo Jean.

"Bueno, es novio de Hermione, ¿no?, es casi de la familia…a demás ya me cae bien…" sentencio dando por terminada la conversación.

La castaña, se sentía feliz, pero se preguntaba que habrían hablado para que su padre se comportara de esa manera, lo miro fijamente en búsqueda de algún signo que le dijera si se encontraba bajo un hechizo, pero no encontró nada.

"Papá, ¿Qué platicaron, ayer?" le pregunto la castaña.

"Eso, es algo que yo no te diré, pequeña, solo sábete que creo que has elegido bien…" y le guiño un ojos.

"Esto esta muy raro" se dijo la castaña.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

James llego media hora antes, le dio tiempo de arreglarse para el entierro, se le notaba preocupado, pero no comento nada, aun cuando la castaña no paraba de preguntarle que era eso que había investigado, y la única respuesta que recibo fue que se enteraría cuando comenzaran las clases con Dumbledore, lo cual por cierto la intrigo mucho mas.

Durante el entierro, sucedieron cosas extrañas, el viento estuvo más frio que el día anterior, las nubes se cerraron formando una capa gris que cubría el cielo, las poleas que servirían para bajar el ataúd, se atoraron y tuvieron que realizar el proceso soportando el peso con unas cintas y bajarlo entre cuatro personas, a Hermione le pareció ver a unos cuantos metros una serpiente que miraba en su dirección, por un momento pudo ver como la serpiente se dirigía hacia el lugar donde ella se encontraba.

"No…" susurro la castaña, como si le ordenara a la serpiente, la cual se detuvo en ese momento.

"¿No que, linda…?" le pregunto James que estaba a su lado. La miro y dirigió su vista hacia el punto en que la castaña la tenia fija, noto a la serpiente y volvió a mirar a la chica quien tenia sujeto su brazo derecho, en donde recordaba tenia el extraño símbolo.

La serpiente, se detuvo ante la orden recibida, y se alejo perdiéndose entre los arboles que cercaban el cementerio.

Por su parte James, se mostro preocupado y abrazo a la castaña protectoramente, ya quería regresar al castillo.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Severus Snape, después de una ardua investigación en los archivos de nacimientos de Inglaterra, y de persuadir a una empleada para que le facilitara la genealogía de la familia Granger llego a la explanada de un pequeño pueblo llamado Pequeño Hangleton, en donde en ese momento la mayor parte de los habitantes de encontraban reunidos en el cementerio local, el profesor se dirigió a la única taberna del lugar para continuar con sus investigaciones.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Hola….

Hasta aquí el capitulo nueve, en verdad me ha costado espero no confundirlos, he tratado de enlazar mis ideas de la mejor forma posible, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias, n verdad me gusta recibir mensajes.

Un saludo a tods quienes me leen, y también un enorme beso de chocolate…

Gracias especialmente a:

**lupinablack…**

Hola… gracias por tu hermoso mensaje, me alegro que re guste mucho la historia, y créeme si que los pondré en aprietos, pero en el siguiente capitulo, espero no haberte defraudado con lo de el suegro acecido, aun que deje pendiente una escena en sonde un psicópata quiere matar a un roba hijas, la tengo instalada en el capitulo once, espero te guste.

Muchos Besos para ti, y espero que este capi, te haya gustado.

**CGinny…**

Tu si sabes quien vivió en pequeño Hangleton, que bien, espero me siguas leyendo y este capi te guste.

Súper Besos de chocolate para ti.

**Aelita93**

E aquí el capitulo nueve, espero la historia te siga gustando, te espero en el siguiente.

Para los demás nos leemos pronto, espero muchos mensajes de todos ustedes.

Hasta la próxima.

"_**La vida es como un espejo: te sonríe si la miras sonriendo."**_


End file.
